Rotten Fairy!
by LordVanity
Summary: He is a powerful S-ranked "mage" of Fairy Tail... he has a superiority complex, he wants to be the very best at everything... he is crude, violent, aggressive and when he fights he is brutal and bloodthirsty.. he is fit to be a villian, so why is Naruto Uzumaki even a member of Fairy Tail?
1. Don't Piss Him Off!

**A/N: I wasn't gonna upload this story but YOLO. I hope everyone enjoys xD LOL. If you don't like a Naruto with a rotten personality then this story isn't for you xD**

* * *

 **Summary: He is a powerful S-ranked "mage" of Fairy Tail... he has a superiority complex, he wants to be the very best at everything... he is crude, violent, aggressive and when he fights he is brutal and bloodthirsty.. he is fit to be a villian, so why is Naruto Uzumaki even a member of Fairy Tail?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Don't Piss Him Off!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail... and by normal that meant there was constant brawling and partying. The strongest guild in the country was actually partying due to the fact that a new member joined the guild... her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and well she had joined the guild about a week ago but the guild was still partying.

In a far off corner of the guild, there was Naruto Uzumaki who sat down on a table all alone, he had his feet crossed together on top of the table while he looked at the guild in annoyance.

" **Tch,"** The blonde hissed in annoyance. The guild was too goddamn loud.

Those who passed by the blonde made sure to avoid eye contact. Naruto had a reputation for having a short fuse. He got pissed off at everything rather easily. Even now many in Fairy Tail knew he was mad... he wasn't one to enjoy parties... but they knew he was making an effort not to ruin their good time.

"Tch, I'll just do a job," Naruto mumbled to himself as he got up and walked over to the guilds quest board. He scanned the quest board before grabbing a quest that seemed hard.

He then walked towards Mirajane, who was at the guild bar cleaning up some cups. The blonde stopped in front of her and said, "I'm off to do this quest." He placed the paper on the guild counter before walking towards the exist of the guild.

Mirajane grabbed the quest paper and her eyes widened, "Y-You're going to go defeat Eisenwald... that's a very powerful guild... Naruto.." She said while looking at the paper.

Naruto stopped walking and quickly turned around while glaring at Mirajane, "What are you trying to say?" he asked with a growl.

"I... don't think.. you should go alone... it's too dangerous... you should take a team with you..." Mirajane said, in almost a whisper. She knew what was to follow now that she provoked the blonde.

"You looking to piss me off aren't you?!" The blonde growled once again, "Just who do you think you are, looking down on the great me?! I'm not like your loser friends who work in teams! I don't need a shitty team to take down a shitty guild!" The blonde snapped at the barmaid.

By this point, everyone in the guild stopped whatever they were doing and they stared at the blonde who was glaring at Mirajane, and if looks could kill she'd be dead. The air in the room suddenly turned heavy and everyone stayed silent. They felt bad for Mirajane but they didn't want speak out against the blonde because they didn't want to be the subject of his anger.

However, Lucy Heartfilia spoke out.. maybe she spoke out because she was brave or maybe she spoke out because she was new to he guild and was naive, "That's not cool, she's just looking out for you... you don't need to snap at her..." she stated.

Naruto turned to the crowd of fairies that was looking at him and he yelled, "Who the fuck just said that?! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" he threatened.

Everyone in the guild quickly parted from Lucy and they pointed at her. Lucy felt herself turning red and she had to admit she was now scared. You'd be too if Naruto was glaring at you intensely.

"You're the new member? That just pisses me off, me being in the same guild as a weakling like you just disgusts me," The blonde snapped, "I'll kick your ass for getting evolved with what doesn't concern you!" He yelled as he charged at her.

Lucy's eyes as Naruto appeared in front of her... she looked at his face and she could see a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he cocked back his fist before swinging it at her. Lucy wanted to do something but she was unable to do so - her body was shaking in fear and and she found her body not willing to do what she wanted to do.

 _"I didn't know Fairy Tail had a mage like this... just what is he? I can feel wretched magic radiating from him... and that piercing looking in his eyes..."_ Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the punch.

But instead, Natsu Dragneel pushed her out the way, the pinkette quickly ignited his right fist with fire and he yelled, " **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** as his fist collided with Naruto's own fist. Naruto found himself sliding backwards a good twenty feet away from Natsu as the pinkette glared at him.

"I really don't like that attitude of yours," The pinkette stated as he looked at Naruto. The blonde was looking at his fist to see it burned, it even hurt when he tried closing it.

Naruto ignored the pain he was feeling and he snapped at Natsu, "I don't give a flying shit what a weakling like you likes!" he continued to say as he charged at Natsu.

The pinkette blazed up his entire body with his golden flames as he too charged at Naruto. While the blonde charged at Natsu... red bubbly stuff started leaking from his body. That bubbly stuff was red demonic chakra which took the form of a fox with one tail around the blonde's entire. It was known as the One Tailed Cloak. It protected the blonde from most if not all attacks.

Everyone in Fairy Tail and even Natsu found themselves frozen in fear as they stared at the blonde who now had demonic traits on his face, his blue eyes were now crimson red, his blonde hair looked wilder and his signature three whisker marks on each cheek were more darker..

Naruto disappeared in a red flash and he reappeared behind Natsu.

"N-Natsu! Behind you!" Lucy yelled while pointing at Naruto who was behind Natsu getting ready to punch the back of Natsu's head. The pinkette turned around and Naruto's fist collided with his face. The Dragon Slayer felt his face burning up as he flew across the guild before crashing into a wall, creating butterfly like cracks behind him as he did.

Before the pinkette could compose himself Naruto yelled, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"** as a huge water dragon appeared in front of Naruto and it headed right for Natsu, "You love Dragon's don'tcha?! Well here is a dragon just for you!" The blonde yelled as the water Dragon smashed into Natsu.

"HAHAHA!" The blonde then laughed darkly, "Weaklings should just stay Weaklings and shut the fuck up! Natsu there's no way a mage can defeat someone like me! Unlike you losers I'm not a mage... I don't have magic... I have an extremely rare power known as Chakra... it is the powers of the GODS! THE GOD'S have blessed me with a great power!" Naruto then said arrogantly as he once again appeared in front of Natsu while yelling, " **RASENGAN!"** He was about to smash the Rasengan into Natsu but a very huge fist flew towards him, and it smashed into his entire body, causing the blonde to fly until he crashed into a table.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU ROTTEN BRAT?!" Makarov then yelled as his fist turned back to normal size, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR NAKAMA?!" He continued to yell as glared at Naruto who stood up.

Naruto made his one tailed fox cloak disappear and he glared at Makarov, "I was teaching him and everyone a lesson in his guild, those who look down on me will be destroyed by me!" he snapped.

"Well, you need to calm the hell down," Makarov told the blonde, "If you want to fight do so but never fight while you're angry!" he scolded the blonde.

"I wouldn't fight angry if they didn't piss me the fuck off," Naruto exclaimed to the old man.

Makarov sighed, "I really don't know what to do with you..."

"Tch, whatever old man," Naruto only shrugged his shoulders, "I got a quest to do." he placed his hands in his jean pockets before turning around and walking away.

The moment the blonde was out of the guild, everyone sighed in relief. "Holy fuck! That was intense! I thought I was going to crap my pants!" Gray said while sighing.

"What have I told you brats about angering Naruto?!" Makarov asked the guild, "Do you brats want to die?! Do you want him to kill us all?!" he asked them.

"Do you think he'd actually kill?" Mirajane asked Makarov in worry.

Makarov sighed, "I'm not sure... I do know he holds back when he fights against anyone from the guild but when he fights those outside the guild like a dark guild... he doesn't hold back his brutal and cruel nature..." the old man stated.

Lucy turned to Makarov, "I-I never heard Fairy Tail had a mage like him!" she exclaimed.

"You've probably heard of him under a different name.." the old man muttered.

"What name?" Lucy quirked.

"He's known as Fairy Tail's Rotten Fairy," Mirajane told the blonde.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard this. The guild stayed silent... it stayed so silent you could hear 33,000 emails being deleted by a corrupt and shady politician...

 _To be continued... maybe?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So there you have it fam! I do not know if this story will make it past chapter three or even this chapter xD but I hope everyone enjoyed. Some of you have told me I make Naruto stories where Naruto has the same Gintoki-like personality so there you have it fuckers lmao now you have a Naruto with an even shitter personality! YOU MAD?! I don't care xD honestly I don't even care if people like this but yeah._**

 ** _Feel free to drop off some feedback :)_**

 ** _Next chapter: Naruto Vs Eisenwald!_**

 ** _I have one more story idea where Naruto really does have his cannon personality but I'll probably upload that shit sometime next week or maybe on Sunday if I'm motivated enough._**

 ** _Have a great weekend!:)_**


	2. Eisenwald Defeated!

Naruto sat alone inside one of the train compartment's, the train which he was on was currently heading to Oshibana Town... that's where he would meet up with the town's mayor to talk about the quest.

The blonde enjoyed his peace and quiet but it was soon interrupted by a beautiful blue haired woman walking inside, "Hello... all of the other compartments are full... may I sit here?" she asked the blonde who turned to her.

"No," The blonde replied stoically.

The blue haired woman crossed her arms over her breasts, "Too bad because Juvia will be sitting here!" she exclaimed before sitting down across from Naruto.

"Tch, you shouldn't have bothered asking me then," The blonde said, the bluette could hear the irritation in his voice as he spoke.

"People usually say yes...I'm Juvia Lockser by the way," Juvia introduced herself to the blonde.

"I don't care," Naruto simply said, as he looked out the window.

" _He reminds me of Gajeel..."_ Juvia couldn't help but think as she continued to stare at Naruto. The blonde wore a pair of baggy orange pants, along with a pair of black colored boots, he also wore a fishnet shirt, showing a well toned stomach, over his fishnet shirt he wore a high-collar black jacket. " _He's definitely a mage..."_ The bluette continued to think.

"You may be wondering what a beautiful woman such as myself is doing alone, well, I Juvia am doing a quest to defeat the dark guild Eisenwald that's been terrorizing Oshibana Town," The bluette told the blonde, in order to get his attention.

"What?!" Naruto couldn't help but growl slightly. He wanted to defeat the dark guild all by himself.

Juvia nodded slowly, "I wanted to do this quest with my guild mates as a team but nobody wanted to do a quest with Juvia... so here I am, I have to admit I'm a little afraid since I've heard many bad things about Eisenwald..." Juvia admitted.

"Go back to your shitty guild," Naruto yelled at Juvia, "I already decided I would be the one to take down Eisenwald so why don't you go play mage elsewhere!" he continued to say.

Ignoring his comments, Juvia couldn't help but clap her hands in delight, "Why don't we work together and split the reward, wouldn't that be better?" she suggested.

"Are you fucking bullshitting me?!" Naruto snapped at her, causing Juvia to flinch slighty, "I don't need to work together with the likes of you! I'll take down that guild by myself so why don't you go play hide and go fuck yourself and fuck off!" he continued to yell.

"Y-You have anger issues don't you?"

"Shut your face, you're annoying me."

The rest of the train ride was in silence... neither of them spoke at all... even if Juvia wanted to chat she decided it would be better not to anger the blonde in front of her any longer. When the train stopped the blonde got up without a single word and he quickly walked out of the compartment before walking out of the train and into the crowded train station.

"H-Hey, wait for Juvia!" The blonde heard Juvia behind him. The blonde gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. She had some nerve and it pissed him off. The blond decided he would ignore her instead and he started walking as fast as possible towards the city hall.

However as he walked the blonde noticed that Juvia suddenly appeared in front of him, "I told you to-" Juvia began to speak but didn't finish because Naruto cocked back his fist before swinging it at her face, "Shut up!" he yelled as his fist was merely an inch away from Juvia's face - but as his fist smashed into her face, Juvia's entire body turned into water.

This caused Naruto to lose his balance and he fell into the ground face first.

"Juvia believes we should work together! Eisenwald is a very powerful assassination dark guild, our chances would increase if we teamed up," The bluette explained to the blonde.

Naruto quickly got up and turned to Juvia, " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** he yelled in rage as he shot out a huge fire ball out of his mouth which headed directly for Juvia.

 **"Water Wave!"** Juvia yelled as she saw the incoming fire ball, she swiped her hands to the side forming a huge wave of water which collided with the fireball creating a large amount of smoke.

The smoke surrounding the air didn't stop Naruto because in a flash he was in front of Juvia... her eyes widened as Naruto grabbed her by her face and he proceeded to smash her entire body into the ground but once again her body turned into water and she appeared ten feet behind him.

" **Water Slicer!"** Juvia then yelled as she extended her hand, her plam facing Naruto as countless water slicers headed directly for Naruto.

Naruto grinned wickedly, "Lame spells like that won't work on me!" he stated as he pulled out ten Kunai's with paper bombs, and he threw them all at the same time towards the different water slicers heading for him. The Kunai's collided with the water slicers and they exploded.

 _"He was able to counter every water slicer... he's definitely not someone weak..."_ Juvia thought as she noticed that Naruto no longer looked angry but now he looked bloodthirsty. She didn't not like that look on his face - she noticed he was about to attack her but someone yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Juvia and Naruto turned to see a man in a tuxedo glaring at them.

"It's none of your buisness so fuck off!" Naruto snapped at the old man.

"It is my buisness because this is my town! I am the mayor!" He yelled at the blonde.

"Oh, Mister Mayor, I am Juvia of Phantom Lord... I am here for the job of taking Eisenwald out," The bluette explained to the mayor.

"Oh that's great!" The mayor said happily before turning to Naruto, "I assume you are Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail... I got notified that you'd be here..." The mayor said before asking, "Why were both of you fighting?"

"I was trying to convince him to defeat Eisenwald with me but he refused and then he attacked me, Juvia was only defending herself," The bluette told the Mayor.

"I don't need you or anyone, I can take those weaklings down without any help! Just because you're a scary-cat that needs help to do a quest doesn't mean I am," The blonde stated.

The mayor looked throughtful before saying, "She does have a point... I don't think you're strong enough to take down-" The mayor didn't finish because Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his neck before lifting him up in the air.

"Mayor, do you want to die?!" Naruto asked him, while glaring coldly at him.

"N-No!" The Mayor stuttered out.

"THEN SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!" Naruto yelled at him before dropping him to the ground. The Mayor quickly got up and said, "You know what? The terms for this quest are either both of you team up and take a reward of one million jewels which you then split up evenly or you can go back home, it's your choice!"

"Tch... you little..." Naruto growled while glaring at the Mayor. The blonde wasn't going to come to Oshibana to go back home empty handed, "Fine. I'll accept..." he then said.

"Yay!" Juvia couldn't help but cheer.

* * *

After having a talk with the Mayor of Oshibana Town... Juvia and Naruto found out that Eisenwald was terrorizing the town for months now and on top of that there was even rumors that the dark guild had acquired a dark flute called Lullaby.

So now the duo was walking inside a forest not far away from Oshibana Town, it was a dark and spooky forest which lead them to a building. The building that belonged to Eisenwald...

"So what's the plan?" Juvia asked the blonde as they stood in front of the building's front door.

"We kick ass," The blonde simply said as he kicked open the front doors and yelled, " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** as he shot out countless mini fireballs out of his mouth.

 **"Water Slicers!"** Juvia then yelled as she sent water slicers to random members of the dark guild.

With just those two attacks half the dark guild had already been wiped out, leaving the stronger members to stare at Juvia and Naruto who had just entered the guild.

"Well, who do we have here?" Erigor smirked darkly as he eyed Juvia and Naruto.

"They wiped out half of our members!" Kageyama said with shock in his voice.

"H-Hey! I-Isn't he the Rotten Fairy?" One Eisenwald member stuttered out as pointed at Naruto.

"I'll be damned," Erigor stated as he eyed Naruto as he grinned, "The Rotten Fairy... a Fairy Tail member with a personality so shitty they say you are fit to be a villian rather than a Fairy," Eisenwald stated while grinning darkly. "You have some balls too... to come here and attack my guild... but since I see potential in you... potential for you to be a dark mage like us... why don't you join our guild Naruto Uzumaki?" Erigor offered the blonde.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! ME JOIN YOUR GUILD? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?! I AM THE MOTHER FUCKIN' GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI! JOIN A SHIT GUILD?! THAT WOULD BE A GODDAMN DISGRACE!" Naruto yelled out in rage as he charged at Erigor.

As he charged at Erigor, Kageyama appeared in front of Erigor to protect him and he yelled, " **Shadow-"** buthe didn't get to finish speaking because Naruto appeared in front of him and he kicked Kageyama's kneecap, the dark haired man fell to he ground on one knee and Naruto yelled, " **Rasengan!"** as he smashed a blue colored sphere into Kageyama's face. This caused an orb of energy to cover Kageyama's entire body as he crashed through the guild and through the forest before an explosion was heard.

The blonde then disappeared and reappeared in front of Erigor, he grabbed Erigor by the face and he smashed the silver haired man into the ground before jumping high up in the air while yelling, " **Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!"** as he shot out fire out of his mouth which took the shape of a dragon as it headed for Erigor.

 **"Storm Bullet!"** Erigor yelled as he lifted up his palm and a rotating vortex of wind shot out and headed for the flame Dragon. Both attacks collided and there was an explosion that shook the building.

Erigor used this opportunity to get up but as he got up he noticed five Naruto's charging at him, before he could do anything, one Naruto decked him in the face, this caused Erigor's body to fly back but as it flew backwards three Naruto clones kicked him and different parts of his body causing Erigor to go flying upwards, as he flew upwards Erigor's eyes widened as Naruto yelled," **Uzumaki Barrage!"** Before kicking his face with his heel.

A crack was heard as Erigor went crashing down hard into the ground as he saw darkness. The four Naruto clones then disappeared leaving the original Naruto now standing who grinned wickedly as he turned to Juvia to see her finishing off the last few Eisenwald members.

The blonde said nothing as he started leaving the building, and soon Juvia followed, "See, it wasn't so bad teaming up?" she spoke.

"Whatever," The blonde shrugged his shoulders. They continued walking in silence but they stopped when behind them they heard a dark demonic voice, " **HAHAHA! THE GREAT LULLABY HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! NOW ALL YOU INFERIOR HUMANS WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"** Turning around the duo saw Lullaby laughing.

"I-I thought Lullaby was a flute!" Juvia stuttered out.

"Must be it's demon form," Naruto stated as Juvia noticed a ball of energy forming around Naruto's palm, as the sphere got larger and larger Juvia had to cover her ears because it was making a screeching sounds, "Die you piece of shit: **Wind Style: RasenShuriken!"** The blonde yelled to grab Lullaby's attention before throwing the RasenShuriken at the demon.

Juvia watch as Naruto then started walking away with no fucks to give.. she then turned and watched as the RasenShuriken smashed into Lullaby creating a giant vortex of wind around the forest... when the vortex cleared Lullaby was nowhere to be seen and a lot of the forest had been destroyed by that one attack.

 _"W-What the hell is this man?"_ Juvia could only think as she watched Naruto walk away... as he walked away she could of swore she saw a Nine Tailed fox surrounding the blonde before it disappeared.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! I Decided to update today :D I hope everyone enjoyed! I actually kind of rushed this chapter honest the Eisenwald arc I found pretty boring in the anime so I usually just get it over with in one chapter xD so Waddya think?**

 **Lol. Last chapter some of you didn't look to happy about my Hillary reference xD honestly I couldn't help it, so relax my peeps I'm not one for even writing about politics I'm just as tired so you lot are about the election... I followed that shit for like about a year Dx I'm glad it's finally over!**

 **Second, lol wut? I didn't even vote for Trump - hell, I didn't vote at all fam. I will admit I liked trump better than Hillary but I didn't feel like voting.**

 **SO enough about that shit xD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! I'll answer any questions within the next few chapters! So ask away. oh yeah, this story is gonna be short as fuck it'll end around the S-Class Exams arc. so yeah that's if I don't drop it first. XD**

 **Have a good Sunday!**

 **#America!**


	3. Child of Prophecy?

**A/N: Read the authors note at the end of the chapter!:)**

"NARUTO IS BACK! EVERYONE ABORT! ABORT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Loke yelled out in fear as he burst inside the guild to warn everyone that Naruto had returned from his quest.

Everyone was busy partying and just having a good time in general, but they all quickly froze when they heard Naruto had returned; any moment now he'd be inside the guild, so the guild members decided to quiet down.

Not long after, Naruto entered the guild, his hands were inside his pockets and like usual he looked pissed as fuck. Natsu not really caring if the blonde was pissed or not, decided to try and fight him!

"NARUTO! FIGHT ME NOW!" Natsu broke the silence in the air as he charged at Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up and die!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Natsu's by his face before smashing the back of his head deep into the ground, knocking the pinkette out, before he proceeded to walk to the guild bar. The guild couldn't help but sweat-drop at this.

"How did the quest go?" Makarov asked the blonde as he watched him sit down besides the guild's counter. The old man was sitting on top of the counter like the boss that he was.

"How do you think it went? It went fan-fucking-tastic," The blonde replied coolly.

"That makes sense," The old man nodded. He knew Naruto was a strong, how strong he was? The old man didn't know. But he would love to find out.

It was then that the guild doors opened once again to reveal Erza Scarlet, she had also just returned from a quest, a quest to defeat some demon terrorizing a village.

"I am back," The redhead smiled as she looked at everyone in the guild before spotting Naruto, "Naruto... I heard that you defeated Eisenwald..." The redhead didn't look very happy, "I don't like it that you do dangerous quests by yourself..." She continued to say.

"Heh, you don't like when I do dangerous quests by myself because you know it makes you look weak like the weakling that you are Titania, let's face it any quest you do with your friends I can do by myself and with better results," The blonde said with great arrogance in his voice.

"That is not true," Erza shook her head. "It is just that you never know when a quest might be too hard for you to handle... that is why - " Before Erza could even finish her sentence, Naruto in the blink of an eye appeared in front of her. His index finger and his thumb from his right hand were inside her mouth, holding her tongue.

"The bullshit you babble pisses me off," The blonde glared at her darkly, "I should rip your tongue out to spare myself from listening to your stupid shit!" he grinned wickedly.

Erza bit down hard on his two fingers, causing blood to drip from his fingers down her chin, "You can try but in return I'll slice your entire head off."

 ** _Clap! Clap! Clap!_**

A couple of claps were heard from the second floor of the guild. Everyone including Naruto turned to the second floor to see Laxus smirking while clapping, "Mages like Naruto are exactly what this shit guild needs... Naruto isn't scared of ripping out a few tongues from shit talkers who talk shit, right Naruto?" The blonde smirked at Naruto before asking, "Why don't you join my team?"

"Fuck your shit team," Naruto glared at Laxus, "Why would I join such a shit team?! You shouldn't be asking me to join your shitty team but to join me in being my bitch," The blonde snapped at Laxus.

Laxus scowled, "You are strong I'll admit that... but don't cross the line with me because unlike the weaklings in the guild I'll kick your ass with ease," Laxus explained to the blonde.

"Don't make me laugh, compared to me you're nothing... every single one of you is nothing, I am on top of food chain here and there's nothing that can ever bring me down, I am destined to be the child of prophecy! I am blessed by God!" Naruto grinned arrogantly. This angered Laxus and he disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning.

He then appeared behind Naruto, one of his fists was coated with yellow colored lightning, the dragon slayer cocked back his fist before swinging it at the back of Naruto's head, however before he could even land the punch - Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking at Laxus with the corner of his eyes. Laxus watched as Naruto's eyes went from blue to red in a split second, following this Laxus felt immense killer intent from Naruto, causing Laxus to quickly jumped back in fear.

" _W-What the fuck?! I-I felt like I was going to die... n-no, If I had landed the punch he would of killed me,"_ Laxus thought while he felt his heart beating, he felt overwhelming fear in his chest, he felt his body start to shake in fear as he stared at Naruto.

"Whoa... he made Laxus shake in fear..."

"D-Did you see Laxus back away in fear?"

"That just proves we shouldn't fuck with Naruto!"

The whispers were heard throughout the guild as they stared at Naruto. Makarov on the other hand couldn't help but sigh, " _Naruto... this boy is supposed to be the child of prophecy... yet, he bares so much hatred and anger in his heart..."_ He thought before saying, "That's enough... we are a guild, we are all a family here... while there may be a difference in strength and power... it doesn't mean you're any better than anybody..." The old man continued to say.

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he let go of Erza's tongue before walking to the corner of the guild. Where he sat down like the boss that he was.

 _"Kushina... where did you go wrong with this child?"_ Was a question that Makarov asked himself as he stared at the blonde.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Dx I know short but I actually didn't know what to do in this chapter... but I hope it was enjoyed cause YOLO. But anyways, I'd love any feedback and yeah.**

 **Oh, next chapter I want Naruto to go on a quest with a team from Fairy Tail lol so any thoughts which team? No Team Natsu... it could be Team Shadow Gear... The Thunder Tribe, with Cana? so yeah any thoughts?:o**

 **And I also need an idea for a quest xD so any quest ideas?**

 **And last but not least some of you asked me questions so here goes.**

 **Why is Naruto acting like Vegeta? _Lol. what? I don't feel like he is... but eh it's all perspective...?_**

 **Will we understand why Naruto has such a shit personality soon? _Nope. You will have to wait a while to find out xD_**

 **LOL that's basically it.**

 **But anyways let's get some shit straight. Naruto will have this shitty personality for most of the story. It WILL NOT be changing until around the end brah... I guess he will be more bearable but that's it... so you have been warned. With this information you can choose to continue reading or not your choice.**

 **Second, I don't know if there will be a fucking pairing LOL so don't expect one okay?**

 **Third, I'll be skipping some arcs and shit.**

 **Fourth, follow, favorite and review this wonderful piece of shit. xD**

 **Peace out xD**


	4. Siegrain and Ultear Try To Arrest Naruto

One morning as Naruto walked to the guild he noticed that many members of the guild were outside surrounding two people while everyone made bets or cheered the two.

"Natsu will win for sure," The blonde heard Macao say with a grin present on his face.

"Are you kidding me? He won't last two seconds against Erza," Wakaba shook his head in disapproval.

The blonde realized that Natsu would probably be fighting Erza, which wasn't surprising at all since the pinkette was always so eager to fight him or anyone stronger than him, making his way towards the crowd the blonde heard Cana speak to him, "Naruto, I see you're here to witness the fight of the century so why don't you place a bet?" The brunette grinned happily.

Naruto nodded at her suggestion as he pulled out a stack jewels and threw it Cana who easily caught the money, "So who are you betting on?" She then asked curiously.

"That idiot, Natsu," Naruto pointed at the pinkette, who looked as shocked as everyone in the guild. They didn't expect the blonde to bet on the pinkette - not in a million fucking years!

Many of the guild members who bet on Erza were starting to regret betting on the redhead because if Naruto, a strong mage who looked down on basically everyone, bet on Natsu it clearly meant he saw something they didn't...

Erza couldn't help but feel insulted, yeah, Natsu was strong but everyone knew she was stronger than her pink haired friend, she especially couldn't help but narrow her eyes... why would Naruto even bet on Natsu, it made no sense whatsoever!

Natsu was the most shocked of all, but it was clearly replaced by excitment, he was quite happy that Naruto bet on him, he wouldn't let the blonde down, "I'm all fired up!" The pinkette yelled out his usual catchphrase before he charged at Erza.

As the pinkette charged at the redhead, someone interrupted the fight that would of taken place if it wasn't for them interrupting it, "Stop this at once, the party is over!"

Everyone turned their heads at the new voice to see council members: Siegrain and Ultear Milkovich, along with a group of Rune Knights and a green messenger frog.

"Y...You..." Erza's eyes widened as she looked at Siegrain. The blue haired man merely smirked at the redhead before turning to Makarov, "Pardon the interruption but we come here for your member Naruto Uzumaki... who is being placed under arrest for complete and utter destruction of the forest located near Oshibana Town."

Everyone turned to Naruto who yelled, "You fuckers just interrupted by fucking paid for entertainment so fuck off before I kill you bitches!" he said as he flipped them off. This got him many members of the guild to sweat-drop.

"My, it seems the rumors about you are true," Ultear smirked while eyeing Naruto, "You easily get angered, don't you?" she asked the blonde.

"Shut your disgusting manipulative face that's covered with makeup thicker than a Manga," Naruto snapped at Ultear.

"Why you little -" Ultear felt tick marks appear all over her face at the insult, and she was about to insult the blonde if it wasn't for Siegrain cutting her off, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Naruto, but just have you know that we will be doing it either way, you choose." He said in a well calm manner.

"Try me, loser," Naruto said with a patronizing smirk.

Not like the smirk on the blonde's face Siegrain turned to Ultear, "You stay back, I'll defeat this punk in a minute..." He told Ultear before yelling, " **Meteor!"** as he disappeared in a flash of yellow before appearing behind Naruto as he swung one of his fists at the blonde's head, he landed the punch on the blonde's head but as he did there was a puff of smoke which revealed that Siegrain had punched Ultear instead of Naruto.

The punch caused Ultear to fly backwards as the Rune Knights caught her! Siegrain growled while thinking, " _What the fuck just happened?!"_

 **"Rasengan!"** Looking above him, Siegrain saw Naruto above him and before he could do anything the blonde smashed a sphere of blue energy into a his face, and the moment the Rasengan smashed into his face there was an explosion that caused Siegrain to roll through the road before crashing into a brick building, creating a crator behind him.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** The blonde then yelled, as he shot out a huge fire ball out of his mouth which headed directly for Siegrain who quickly yelled, " **Water Make: Tsunami!"** as a huge magic circle appeared in front of him before a huge wave of water headed for the incoming fire ball.

Both attacks collided causing smoke to cover the entire area... Siegrain used this opportunity to attack Naruto and he quickly appeared in front of Naruto, "I got you punk!" The bluette grinned as he grabbed Naruto by his neck.

"Boom, mother fucker!" Naruto said with a crazy smile, Siegrain's eyes could only widen as Naruto exploded, causing the the blue haired man to rocket backwards with great force, but as he rocketed backwards, he saw multiple shuriken flying towards him, the shuriken had string connected to them, as they wrapped around the bluette.

 **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Siegrain heard Naruto yell, as Naruto fired out flames at a string which he was holding on too, the flames caused the string which he held on to to light up.

Siegrain watched as flames headed right for him from a string that Naruto held on to and he couldn't help but think, " _I-Is this man seriously trying to kill me?!"_

"HAHAHAHA! BURN FUCKER! BURN!' He then heard Naruto laugh darkly. His question had been answered.

 **"Meteor!"** Siegrain yelled once again, as he once again disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto, he was about to attack the blonde but the blonde exploded once again. Once again Siegrain felt his entire head spinning as he crashed backwards.

"Impressive..." Ultear couldn't help but comment, as she stared at the fight going on between the two. She knew both were holding back, Siegrain wasn't using his darkness magic and the blonde clearly was toying around with Siegrain, though it still was very impressive to watch. _"Blondie, certainly caught my attention..."_ The black haired woman thought before speaking up, "Siegrain, we should just get going... this isn't going to get us-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, you're not gonna come here and piss me off just to walk away!" Naruto interrupted Ultear as he appeared in front of her, he cocked back his fist before swinging it at her face, and just like that his fist collided with Ultear's face causing her to fly backwards.

As she flew midair, Naruto appeared above her while yelling, " **Chidori!"** his right hand ignited with lightning that made the sound of one thousand chirping birds. Ultear's eyes widened, at the power radiating from the attack, she knew if she was hit by the attack it could lead to grave injury.

"NARUTO! YOU BRAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!" Makarov suddenly yelled as he enlarged one of his hands while swinging it at Naruto, however before he could even punch Naruto with his fist, there was a puff of smoke and where Naruto once was there was Natsu who was hit by the large fist before flying throughout the city.

"WHHHHHYYY MEEEEEEEE!?" You could hear Natsu yelling as he flew far off into the distance. Naruto appeared in front of Makarov and glared at him, "You're always ruining my fun old man!"

"You brat! You were trying to kill her just now!"

"It's the bitch's fault if I do end up killing her, her disgusting face annoys me!"

"One of those days I'm going to be the one to kill you!"

"Not before death kills you," Naruto stated coolly before turning to Ultear and Siegrain who were both getting up, "Next time you bastards won't be so lucky," The blonde stated with a bloodthirsty grin plastered on his face.

Ultear and Siegrain couldn't help but look irritated at the blonde, because they knew he could easily defeat both of them with his cock tied behind his back if he wanted to.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, this chapter was gonna be way longer but I have to spend time with my family :) the fight was gonna be longer but I decided to cut it short :o so how was it? I'd love your feedback :)**

 **BTW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 50 REVIEWS! I HONESTLY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS STORY TO HAVE THAT MANY BY THE THIRD CHAPTER LOL along with the number of follows and favorites so I really appreciate it xD**

 **I got a few questions last chapter but I'm kinda too lazy to reply them this chapter soooo I shall reply them next chapter so if you have any questions please don't be shy and ask!**

 **Next chapter I will probably do the Galuna Arc which will be way different from the anime/manga :o so look forward to it!**

 **I might update again tomorrow so wish me luck!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed as much as I did!**


	5. Deliora

A few days later after Naruto had placed those council fucks in their place, nothing intriguing had in the guild, until now... because well, a purple colored demon burst into the guild causing everyone to turn and stare at the demon in shock.

They stared at the demon, he was average in height with dark purple spots all over his body. He had two large horns on his head and a large, black mustache which went from his nose, aroumd his mouth to his chin. He wore a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which was wrapped around his neck, and a white T-shirt followed by a pair of dark pants, which are held up by a pink rope tied around his stomach, functioning as a belt, on his feet he wore dark boots.

"H-Help... p-please...h-help..." The demon managed to gasp out between deep breaths, he looked like he had just ran a marathon.

Makarov cautiously walked to the demon, while he didn't feel any malicious intent coming from the purple demon, one could never be too safe, "What's wrong? In what can we assist you?" the short man questioned the demon.

The demon only burst into tears, "My family... my friend's... my village... they have been wiped out.." he stated as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Wiped out? By who exactly...?" Ezra asked him as she stared at the demon, who looked to be in pain over the loss of his family and friends.

"B-By... Deliora..." Bobo managed to stutter out in fear as his entire body started shaking.

Many from the guild shared a glance amongst themselves. While many of the younger guild members weren't too familiar with the demon, most of the older members had heard of the demon.

"Deliora... a demon created by the dark mage Zeref," Master Makarov said while looking thoughtful, " _This isn't good..."_ he thought as he took a glance at Gray. While the old man didn't know much about Gray he knew enough to know that Gray's village had been destroyed by the demon, and his teacher had died while sealing away the demon.

The Master could see a look of shock and horror on the dark haired boy's face, he looked like he was remembering something from his past. The ice mage was sweating intensely, he looked very pale and he was shaking as well.

"Well, I'll be damned," Macao spoke out, "I heard Deliora had been sealed away by a powerful ice mage, years ago in Brago..." he took a thoughtful pause before continuing, "Just how the heck did that demon even get to Galuna Island?" he asked the million dollar question.

"Who cares?" Natsu grinned happily, obviously not reading the mood in the guild, "You came here to ask us to defeat the demon, right?" The pinkette asked Bobo, who nodded, Natsu punched the palm of his hand with one of his fists while he continued to grin, "Well, I'm all fired up! Let's go kick some demon ass Fairy Tail!" he said excitedly as he started charging towards the guild doors.

"Ayyyyee!" Happy followed after the pinkette.

"Hold it right there!" Ezra yelled, as she grabbed Natsu by his scarf and Happy by his tail and yanked then back, causing Natsu to fall back on his ass, "You aren't going anywhere! Deliora is a dangerous and powerful demon...going after the demon is suicide," she exclaimed.

"Buuuut Erza," Natsu pouted childishly, while standing up and crossing his arms, "It's my time to shine - no, our time to shine!" he said pointedly, "I mean, Naruto has been getting all the glory lately, he defeated that dark guild, he defeated Lullaby... he made Laxus shake like a weakling, and a few days ago he made fools out of those magic council members..." he continued to say in a slight tone of respect and admiration.

"You look up to Naruto, don't you?" Ezra asked the pinkette after hearing what he just said.

"Kinda..." The pinkette admitted sheepishly, "He's strong, and he takes crap from nobody... if only he lost the attitude he'd be much more awesome... and I hate the way he looks down on you... me and everyone... so if I - we defeat Deliora... I'm sure he will respect us more," he said with a toothy grin on his face.

"It's still not a good idea though," Erza commented.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy said with slight fear, "Going after Deliora is suicide!" she added.

Gray at this point turned to Bobo and asked - no, demanded to know how Deliora got to Galuna Island. "Tell me how Deliora got to that damn Island! That's what I want to know!" he was starting to lose his cool.

"I'm not exactly sure," Bobo admitted in defeat, "However... we had some foreigners... come to the Island - what were their names again?" the demon stroked his chin as he tried remembering the names of the foreigners, "Ah - that's right! They were named Sherry...Ruka...Toby and Lyon I believe," he told the dark haired mage.

Hearing the name "Lyon" Gray couldn't help but turn pale as he clenched his fists, "It can't be him... t-that bastard... he went on and destroyed Ur's legacy...how dare he!" The Ice mage yelled out in rage.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked Gray, honestly, she had never seen the cool ice mage act like this before, and she wasn't liking it one bit.

"Do you know this Lyon dude?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at his rival.

"Take a deep breath and tell us what's going on Gray... you seem to know a lot about Deliora," Erza said as she smiled warmly at the ice mage.

Gray took a deep breath before tell the entire guild about how Deliora attacked his village when he was a young boy, killing thousands of people, including his mom, his dad, his brother, his friends, basically everyone he knew. He then went on to tell the guild how Ur found him and he trained under her alongside her other student called Lyon Vastia... until one night he heard of Deliora attacking a village nearby, in which he went to take revenge only for Ur to sacrifice her life by using Ice Shell, a very powerful and dangerous spell, on Deliora and thus dying...

After he had finished his long ass backstory, his friends looked at him in sadness... they weren't expecting the ice mage to have such a sad and dark past.

"Lyon wanted to surpass Ur..." Gray said at long last, "I think he is the one behind Deliora destroying your village... he probably melted the ice around Deliora to try and defeat it in order to prove that he had finally surpassed Ur..." he continued to say, "Which is why I'm going to head over there and stop Deliora..." he finished in almost a whisper.

"I cannot allow that," Makarov sighed, "It is too dangerous... you know fully well the power of Deliora... The Demon Of Destruction..." the old man argued against Gray's wish.

Gray was about to argue the old man but Erza cut him off, "Master... I do not think you can stop Gray... he believes he is the one responsible for this... after the death of his family and teacher... he won't just sit back and let Deliora do as he pleases... which is why Gray should go..." The redhead reasoned.

"Say-what!?" Natsu's eyes widened, "But earlier you said-"

"I still stick to what I said earlier... It is too dangerous to go, but... Gray won't go alone," Erza smiled as she turned to Gray, "You have us Gray... together... you, me... Natsu...and Lucy, we will stop Deliora once in for all and we will destroy your nightmare once in for all..." she hugged the dark haired mage.

"Um... why do I have to go?! Hehe..." Lucy laughed nervously, "I'm weak, I'll just drag you down so you guys can go ahead without me!" she told Erza.

Pulling away from Gray, the redhead turned to Lucy, "You are too modest Lucy, you are quite strong so we need you to come with us."

The blonde couldn't help but sweat-drop before nodding weakly, "I-I guess... I'll go..."

"Alright!" Natsu yelled out happily, "Let's go kick ass!"

Erza only turned to Makarov and waited for him to speak... the old man looked thoughtful before sighing, "You are right... It doesn't matter If I tell Gray not to go, he will disobey me and follow his heart... which is why I will let you go... but promise me you four will come back to us?"

The redhead smiled warmly, "I promise you Master!"

"Yeah! Our power of friend will prevail in the end," Natsu grinned at the old man.

"We will defeat Deliora," Gray said with confidence.

The old man smiled at Team Natsu, "We have faith in you!"

The entire guild cheered the team alongside Makarov before Erza turned to Bobo, "We will leave an one hour if that is okay..."

Bobo nodded and so Team Natsu decided to prepare for their incoming fight.

* * *

 _ **"WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?! THERE'S NO WAY THOSE FOUR CAN DEFEAT DELIORA! YEAH, ERZA IS POWERFUL AND SO ARE NATSU AND GRAY... AND LUCY? WELL SHE HAS POTENTIAL BUT THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN DEFEAT THE DEMON OF DESTRUCTION! I SENT THEM TO THEIR DEATHS!"**_ Makarov, the next morning, was having second thoughts as he realized he was being irresponsible by letting Team Natsu go.

Mirajane who was watching the old man make weird faces, couldn't help but giggle before asking, "What's the matter, Master?"

"Mirajane... I have made a horrible mistake... why didn't you stop me from sending those brats to their deaths?!" He asked the barsmaid.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment," The silverette replied with a sweet smile.

Makarov face-palmed at her reply before saying, "I have to fix this!" as he turned to the second guild floor to see Laxus chilling there, "LAXUS! I WANT YOU TO GO TO GALUNA ISLAND AND HELP OUT TEAM NATSU!" The old man ordered his grandson.

"Fuck that," Laxus yelled at the old man, "I'm not their babysitter, why don't you go die with them old man and while you're at it leave the guild under my name," the blonde grinned.

Ignoring his grandson's remark, the old man yelled, "This is an order, Laxus!"

"Oh? You've finally grown the balls to actually act like a real guild Master?" Laxus laughed at the old man's order.

Makarov was about to yell at him but the door's to the guild were kicked open to reveal Naruro, who had just returned from a quest.

"Naruto!" Makarov turned to Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the master as he walked over to him.

 _"I have to pick my words carefully... or I will end up getting him mad,"_ The old man thought before speaking, "How would you like to fight a powerful demon of destruction?"

"Who? When?! Where?!" Naruto replied with questions of his own. The old man looked at Naruto's eyes and he could see lust, a lust for a good fight... he had the eyes of a prey looking to devour anything that deemed powerful.

"Deliora is causing destruction at Galuna Island... Erza and the others went to defeat the demon but I believe they won't be a match for the demon... so can you go?" The old man asked the blonde, a hopeful look visible in his eyes.

"I'll go," Naruto grinned wickedly, "To prove that Demon's of Zeref are shit and no match for me," The blonde said with excitement as he turned around and started walking away.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yooooo! So I said last chapter I was gonna start the Galuna Island arc but fuck that shit, I decided to skip the bullshit, and just have Deliora end up being unfreezed by Lyon... xD so waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? I know not much Naruto but I kinda needed a setup and shit lol**

 **But yeah, what magic should I give Deliora? Should I give him a human form or something? Any suggestions? lol this is fanfiction the possiblities are endless baby!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed :)**

 **But now to answer questions/reviews!**

 **Guest: Lol me and 99 percent of authors are trash? xD well, I love writing this trash so I'm gonna keep writing it and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it xD well, besides complain about it brah but that's amusing so don't stop :)**

 **Ortizale: I actually can't see how Naruto is acting like Vegeta :o but then again I haven't watched DBZ in a loooong as time.**

 **Mokkel: Nah brah, that was exactly what I meant LOL.**

 **YuukiAsuna: Brah, I'm an asshole, I want Naruto to suffer by making him work with a team.., second, I agree with you dude, you don't need a reason to be an asshole lol not in real life but when it comes to writing you kinda need a reason... but anyways I kinda wrote this story to piss people off xD so YOLO.**

 **That's about it:o if you guys have any questions or suggestions or any feedback don't be afraid to post it and by feedback I mean legit feedback not "Your story is shit, kill yourself!" xD though that's some amusing shit.**


	6. Power of Friendship Is Rekt

When Team Natsu arrived to Galuna Island they could only stare at the complete and utter destruction they saw before their eyes with shock on their faces, the once beautiful Island was now a complete wasteland, the many countless trees that once formed a jungle, they were all gone, mountains were no longer present, the village and pyramid were also gone... Leaving an island of nothingness and craters.

"T-This... I-I c-can't believe it..." Lucy managed to stutter out, her right hand now covering her opened up mouth, to prevent a fly from flying inside.

"This is truly shocking... I have never seen anything like this..." Erza said with disbelief in her voice.

Bobo had tears streaming down his cheeks, "Everything I love is gone..." He managed to croak out.

Gray looked at the damage, he was no stranger to the destruction that Deliora caused so he wasn't as shocked as his friends, but he was still pretty fucking pissed to see the demon that caused him so much pain to be alive.

Natsu continued to look at the wasteland of an Island, while he clenched his fists in anger. The pinkette turned to Bobo and seeing the crying demon only angered him even more, and for the first time since arriving to the Island he turned to where Deliora was.

The Demon of Zeref war off into the distance shooting out powerful beams of magic while four different people tried to stop the demon. The pinkette only blazed up his feet as he used them as boosters to fly towards the wretched demon.

"I'm gonna defeat it!" His friends heard the dragon slayer say as flew off.

"N-Natsu — wait!" Erza yelled at Natsu, "We need to come up with a plan!"

"I already have a plan," Gray stated as Erza turned to him and asked, "Which is?"

"Kill Deliora," He said darkly before running towards the demon.

The redhead sighed then turned to Lucy, "Come on," she said as she ran after Gray. The Busty blonde nodded slowly before following the redhead.

As they got closer and closer to Deliora they felt insane magic power radiating from the demon of destruction, it was terrifying for them.

"Its magical power is off the scale..." Lucy gasped out, "I-I can hardly...breath..."

"Zeref really did create powerful demons..." Erza commented, "Even I feel my heart beating faster..."

Gray stay silent... until at last they stopped running towards Deliora due the fact that in front of them, laying down on the ground was a group of four, one of them Gray recognized all too well.

"Lyon you bastard!" Gray yelled in rage as he rushed to Lyon.

"G-Gray... Is that you?" Lyon whose eyes were shut suddenly snapped open when he heard the voice of Gray. He received no response from Gray but instead Gray crouched down besides him and repeatedly started punching Lyon's face.

"Y-YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Gray roared out while he continued to punch Lyon and he would of continued if it wasn't for Erza who grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him back.

"That is enough, Gray," She scolded him.

The dark haired mage was about to say something but Lyon spoke, "I...I'm sorry Gray... I'm so sorry..." He apologized as tears escaped the corner of his eyes. "I...used a spell called moon drip to melt that ice... I did it all to surpass Ur..." He croaked out before continuing, "...but it was all a mistake... I shouldn't have... That damn demon is too powerful... Just look at the pathetic state we are in..." More tears rolled down his cheeks.

Gray for the first time looked at Lyon carefully, his clothes were shredded and ripped in various places, there was scratches and bruises all over his body, overall he looked like he wasn't having a very good day, him and his friends because they all looked like shit. The dark haired boy couldn't help but now feel pity for Lyon.

"Gray... Leave...you and your friend's leave... You are no match for Deliora," Lyon said at last before seeing darkness. Gray cheeked to see if he was alive, and he was, before he turned to Lucy, "Please take Lyon and his friends to the ship, Lucy," he told her before turning to Deliora and charging at it.

"We will go defeat Deliora while you do it," Erza said as she ran off.

"YESS! I DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!" Lucy cheered before turning to Bobo and asking, "Can you help me take them to the ship?" She pointed at Sherry, Lyon, Yuka and Toby.

"Yes.." Bobo answered, with a dark glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by Lucy...

* * *

Natsu was starting to get irritated, due to the fact that Delioria was dodging his attacks with ease. the pinkette jumped up in the air and tried kicking the demon in face but the dark blue colored demon grabbed him and threw him into the ground with great force.

Natsu felt his back crack, as his back smashed into the ground, he looked up to see Delioria about to stomp on him like an ant, but before he could the pinkette heard Gray yell, " **Ice Make: Lance!"** as numerous Lances made of Ice flew towards Deliora.

The numerous Lances hit the demon, but the attacks seemed to have no effect on the demon, who turned to Gray, Natsu used this opportunity to get up quickly.

"Natsu, are you okay?" The pinkette turned to Erza, who was now in front of him.

"Yeah," The pinkette nodded, "Though, Deliora is no joke..." He said seriously, as he looked at the dark blue demon who was looking at Gray.

Suddenly Deliora spoke, " **You! You're the fleshbag that caused me to end up being sealed for many years!"** Deliora yelled in rage as he glared at Gray.

"I've come back to finish the job," Gray stated, "Today you die for good," He added after.

 **"HAHAHAHA!"** Delioria laughed like Gray had told him a funny joke, " **You fool, I will kill you and your pathetic friends, there's no way mere humans can kill me, just look at what happened to your pathetic little friend - she died sealing me... it stopped me but thanks to that other brat I'm unsealed.. I didn't kill him and his little friends as a thanks for that but you I'll kill you!"** Deliora declared as his demon body swirled with purple magic.

When the purple magic stopped swirling around Delioria, he no longer was a demon but instead he took on the form of a human. He now looked like a tall, well-built man. His eyes were black and so was his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

Deliora wore a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching. Hanging from his waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, the demon dons a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zero", Deliora's epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over his shoulders. His armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden symbol.

The three Fairy Tail mages took a few seconds to have Deliora's human look sink in, which was enough for the demon to appear in front of Gray, grabbing him by the neck with one hand and grinning darkly, "Weak! Just like your teacher Ur!" he mocked the dark haired mage as his grip tightened around the ice mage, making him gasp for air.

"Gray!" Deliora tilted his head slightly to the side to see Natsu and Erza charging at him, the redhead was swinging a blade and the pinkette's entire right fist was ignited with fire and cocked back.

Delioria turned and faced the duo as he threw Gray at them with great force. Gray crashed into Erza and Natsu as the three fell back with a loud thud. **"Dark Blast!"** They then heard as they got up to see Delioria shooting out a purple blast of magic out of his mouth.

They didn't react in time and before they knew it, the purple blast of magic impacted with them, causing them to yell out in agony, they felt their skin being burnt by the dark magic.

When the blast of magic had finally dissipated, Deliora could only smirk as he watched Gray, Natsu and Erza struggling to get up. "Hahaha!" He began to laugh before speaking, "I, The Great Deliora cannot be defeated by simple humans!"

"Shut up!" Natsu growled as he stood up and pointed at Delioria, "We will defeat you... we have something you don't! We have each-other, and together we will defeat you with our power of friendship!" He said confidently, as Erza and Gray stood besides the pinkette.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" Erza then yelled out, "We the light prevail over the dark!"

"We will not lose... we can't lose... not against you... I will make sure Ur didn't die in vain!" Gray said at long last as the trio stared at Delioria with determination.

"Aww, how cute! You fools think you can defeat me with this so called "Power of Friendship?" Deliora mocked the trio before grinning darkly, "Then come at me, I'll show you that you're no match for me, I will enjoy seeing the hope leave your faces as you realize you can't defeat me with bullshit like the 'power of friendship'!" he told them as he motioned with his hand for them to charge at him.

"I'm all fired up now!" Naruto grinned cockily, as his entire body coated up with his golden flames as he charged at Delioria, " **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"** He shouted out as he appeared in front of Delioria with a swinging fist.

Delioria caught his fist with ease causing the fire from Natsu's fist to disappear, "Hmm, you smell just like..." Deliora stated as he eyed Natsu intensely before continuing, '...just like my majesty..." He finished as he grabbed Natsu by his face, Deliora's hand glowed purple before Natsu blasted backwards.

" **Ice Make: Sword!"** Deliora then turned to see Gray charging at him as he swung a sword made of Ice, Deliora caught the blade with ease and then bit down hard on it as he started eating it.

"W-What?" Gray's eyes widened as he watched Deliora eating his blade like if it was some sort of Pizza Bagel, "Your magic is useless against me Gray!" Deliora stated before yelling out, " **Ice Devil's Rage!"** he puffed out his chest as a beam of Ice shot out of his mouth, hitting Gray and causing him to fly as far backwards as possible.

" **Dance, My Blades!"** Once again Deliora turned to see around ten blades wildly spinning around Erza, before they flew towards him from different directions.

 **"Dark Wave!"** Deliora yelled as he swiped both of his hands, causing a powerful wave of purple magic to shoot out, the powerful wave collided with the swords, destroying them as the wave of magic now headed for Erza.

 **"Flame Empress Armor!"** Erza yelled as her armor quickly changed, along with the blade in her hand, she quickly swiped her blade and a wave of fire shot out and collided with the incoming wave.

There was an explosion followed by smoke, but that didn't stop the redhead, she disappeared quickly only to reappear behind Deliora as she slashed her blade at him, and she would of landed her attack on the demon if it wasn't for him dissappearing and appearing above her.

 **"Dark Bomb!"** Deliora yelled as an orb of purple magic formed on the palm of his right hand before he shot it at Erza. The orb hit Erza and there was a huge explosion around the redhead.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed in pain as the dark bomb hit her entire body, destroying her armor and blade in the process. She fell to the ground on her knees as Deliora appeared in front of her, a blade made of ice forming on his left hand.

"Die, you filthy human!" He roared out as he swung the now well-formed blade at her neck.

" **Ice Make: Hammer!"** Before Deliora could behead Erza, he looked above him to see a huge Ice hammer crashing down on him, he quickly jumped out of the way and as he jumped out of the way he heard Natsu yell from behind him, " **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

The beam of fire hit Deliora from behind and the demon found himself flying forwards towards Erza as she yelled," **Cross-Strike Slash!"** as she slashed two blades in a cross-like manner, causing two waves of magic to hit Deliora's chest as blood squirted out as he flew past Erza and about twenty feet away

"We got him!" Natsu boated happily as he ran towards Erza and Gray.

"Yes, we did," Erza smiled as she stared at Delioria who wasn't getting up before turning to Gray, "Your darkness is now gone-" she didn't finish because Deliora suddenly got up.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed darkly, as he turned to the trio... they could see that his amor had been destroyed but the wounds Erza had given him were healing. "Is that all? That is all you have?" he mocked them.

"Dammit!" Natsu growled as he stared at Delioria.

"He really is strong.." Erza sighed as prepare to fight.

Gray looked at his team mates and back at Delioria while thinking, " _We won't be able to defeat him... if Ur couldn't... we can't... I guess I'll have to do what you did Ur... I'm sorry..."_ The Ice Mage thought as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Deliora.

"Let's see if you can survive this!" The demon grinned as purple magic burst out of him, he lifted both of his arms up in the air and they watched as a huge orb of purple magic formed on the palm of his hands before he threw the huge orb at them while yelling, " **Ultimate Dark Bomb!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yelled as he shot out a beam of fire at the incoming dark bomb, but it was no use because the dark bomb sucked in his attack, making fire now surround the purple orb.

"Natsu! Gray! Get down! This attack is too powerful to hold back!" Erza yelled as her current armor changed to her adamantine armor as she yelled, " **Adamantine Barrier!"** she combined the shields on her right and left arm to create one big shield as a magic barrier appeared in front of them.

The Huge Dark Bomb hit the barrier causing it to crack, as Erza was slightly pushed back.

Delioria saw this and he yelled once again, " **Ultimate Dark Bombs!"** as he created not one, not two but three Ultimate Dark Bombs that flew towards Erza's barrier.

It was then that Natsu and Erza realized they couldn't defeat Deliora, he was just too damn strong.. it was then that the hopeful look in their eyes disappeared as the three dark bombs collided with Erza's barrier, her shield and armor cracked as the trio were hit by the dark bombs...

" **AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** They screamed out in agony, as the dark bombs exploded on them, destroying the ground underneath them.

When the attacks were over, the trio were on the ground, tired, aching and in pain. Erza tried getting up but couldn't, Natsu almost got half way up but collapsed underneath his own weight.

Gray with all his might and power managed to get up, he almost stumbled forward but held on as he faced Delioria before tilting his head to the side to see Erza and Natsu looking at him... The dark haired mage smiled softy while speaking, "Natsu...Erza... thank you for coming... but we aren't strong enough to defeat Deliora... frankly, I don't think anyone is strong to defeat it... so I'll seal him away like my teacher did... thank you for being there for me... and I'm sorry..." He said as he slowly walked towards Deliora.

"G-GRAY! YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He heard Natsu yell out.

"GRAY! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" The dark haired boy heard Erza plead, he could almost hear her start to cry, and he was tempted not to do it but his hatred for Deliora overrided Erza's pleading.

"You don't have any balls, kid," Deliora smirked as he watched Gray walk towards him, "I can see it in your eyes... you are scared to die... you are weak, you won't be able to do it, hahaha!" He laughed out.

Gray got close enough to Deliora before stopping, "Heh, maybe you're right... but nothing will stop me from sealing you!" He crossed his arms and yelled, " **ICED SHELL!"** As a magic circle appeared underneath him and he started glowing.

Delioria's eyes widened, "You shit! I won't allow you to seal me away, no fucking away!" he was about to attack Gray, but there was suddenly a yellow blur.

Gray then felt a fist smash into his face, and he flew, he flew ten feet away.. the dark haired boy crashed into the ground, before he slowly got up to see his attacker... it was Naruto.

"Just what do you think you're doing you piece of shit?!" He stared at Naruto who was glaring daggers at him, "You were just about to end my meal just like that?! That's a fucking disgrace you damn weakling!" Naruto snapped at Gray.

"Y-You.. you don't get it!" Gray yelled at the blonde, "Deliora is too strong! You won't be able to -" Before Gray could even finish Naruto appeared over him and he smashed his face with his boot.

"Shut your face, I'm not in the same category as your weak as friends!" The blonde interrupted him as he turned and faced Erza and Natsu who were on the ground, "What a group of weak ass bitches... Natsu you're always spewing bullshit about power of friendship... and look? Your shitty power of friendshit is shit, you couldn't even handle some canon fodder demon.. and you Titania you're a disgrace to the title: S-Rank," The blonde said harshly before turning to Deliora.

Delioria watched as Naruto eyed him with interest before the blonde's eyes went wild, a feral, menacing grin then spread across his face, and the demon felt something...he hadn't felt in a long time... that feeling was fear.

" _T-This kid... what is he?!"_ Deliora thought, as he felt overwhelming fear take over his body, " _I haven't felt this much fear since I came in contact with a tailed beast!"_ he added in afterthought.

Naruto then spoke darkly as he stared at Deliora, "I'll show you how it's done, I'll show the three of you how to destroy someone... not with the power of friendship but with pure raw power!" he said cockily as his eyes turned crimson red, crimson chakra burst out of him, before the crimson chakra surrounded the blonde, his appearance changing in the process. His whisker marks turned darker and more animal-like, his canines turned into razer sharp fangs, his nails turned into claws.. and the crimson chakra had now taken the shape of a fox with one tail as the ground underneath the blonde shook, cracked and shattered apart.

" **You demon, I'll send you to hell just like I sent Zeref's other creation to hell,"** The blonde said with pure killing intent as he disappeared from sight.

Delioria at that moment knew he was fucked, just like a certain politican when she realized her oranged skinned rival was gonna win and become President.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N; I really wanted to keep going but that's as far as I can go today.. so yeah Waddya think? the fight between team Natsu and Deliora was kind of rushed to be honest but hopefully the fight between Naruto and Deliora is badass xD.**

 **Yes, I gave Deliora a human form, his form is basically "Silver Fullbuster's" look and shit... since I don't plan on going to the Taurus arc and shit I decided to go with it.. the reviewer who gave the idea was MidpriYasha24 - so all credit to him on that.**

 **Thanks for the follow, favorites and reviews xD btw I really appreciate them!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Deuces**


	7. Rekt

Deliora was sent flying far away from Naruto, as the blonde smashed Deliora's face with his chakra coated fist, the demon felt his face burning, as he rolled throughout the Island in a great force, before at last stopping with his face kissing the dirt, it was shoved quite deep within the dirt.

 _"I hate him, I hate him, I want to kill him so bad!"_ Deliora thought angrily, as he slowly stood up. He didn't know why but he felt deep anger and hatred towards Naruto. Every single cell in his body was telling him to kill the blonde...

Delioria was snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto appeared in front of him once again, " _H-He's really fast!"_ Deliora thought as Naruto cocked back his fist, before harshly punching Deliora's face once again.

" **RAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Deliora screeched out in agony, as he felt the crimson chakra burning his skin. The demon would of sky-rocketed backwards with great force if it wasn't for Naruto holding him by the shoulder with a bone-crushing grab to prevent him from flying backwards.

The blonde smiled brightly with a hint of sinister glee which he wasn't trying to hide as he heard Deliora screech like the bitch he was, the blonde felt himself wanting to hear the demon scream more, it was like sweet music to his ears.

So the blonde then grabbed Deliora by his hair and brought his face down with full force as Naruto kneed his face, a crack was heard, and Naruto grinned darkly as he then kicked Delioria's stomach, this time the demon slid backwards, but as he slid backwards with full force, Naruto zipped right after him and he clawed Deliora's stomach.

 **"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The demon of Zeref roared out in agony as he felt Naruto claw his stomach, only making the blonde smile even more sinister as the demons guts dropped to the ground below, painting it beautifully crimson.

But just as the wound on his stomach appeared, it slowly started to heal and close up until the demon only had five parallel slash scars on his stomach.

"Zeref-Sama gifted me with the power to heal," Deliora grinned at Naruto, who stood about ten feet away, "No matter how times you attack me I'll just reheal," He stated arrogantly.

"That's great!" Naruto replied gleefully, too gleefully, "Demon's of Zeref are always hyped up, and I'm pretty damn hyped right now so don't disappoint me!" The blonde said excitedly as he stomped the ground below, causing a wave of chakra to head directly for Deliora as it destroyed the ground in the process, creating a path as it headed for Deliora.

 **"Ice Devil's Shield!"** Deliora shouted as a purple colored shield of Ice appeared in front of him to protect him from the incoming attack, but it was no use because the pure raw chakra destroyed the shield like it was nothing before it collided with Deliora.

Delioria flipped backwards as the chakra smashed into him, he felt his entire body burn up but he ignored the pain as landed on his feet and held his ground. Once the wave of chakra disappeared Deliora quickly yelled, " **Ice Devil's One Hundred Blades Combo!"** as one hundred blades of Ice formed in front of Delioria as the tips pointed at Naruto.

"Die, you filthy human scum!" Deliora then yelled as the one hundred blades flew right for the blonde from all sorts of different directions and angles.

"Is this all you fucking got? Don't make me laugh!" Naruto yelled out as he watched the barrage of Ice blades fly towards him, he effortlessly dodged many of the blades, before he caught one from midair, he then quickly pulled out a paper bomb and he wrapped it around the ice blade, before throwing it right back at Delioria. The Ice blade with the paper bomb easily flew past Deliora before exploding - causing the demon to fly forwards in the direction of Naruto.

The blonde watched as Deliora flew towards him, and he formed a crimson orb of spiraling chakra on the palm of his right hand as he yelled, " **Rasengan!"** as the spiralling orb was smashed into the demon's stomach, causing him to cough out blood as he was engulfed by crimson chakra before exploding and rocketing throughout the Island once again, and this time the demon stopped by the shore of the island.

 _"T-That fucking hurt... this kid.. he's just toying with me now... I can see it in his eyes, he's fucking looking down on me!"_ Deliora thought as he slowly stood up to see Naruto slowly walking towards him. The same sinister grin not leaving his face. " _I'll go into my demon form and I'll kill him then!"_ Deliora thought darkly as he continued to watch Naruto slowly walk towards him.

"Nothing you do can defeat me," Naruto yelled at Delioria, causing Deliora's eyes to widen, it was like the blonde was reading his thoughts, "I win, that's what I do! Nothing can defeat me, not you or anybody else!" he said arrogantly.

"WE **WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!"** Deliora snapped at Naruto, as waves of purple magic burst out of Delioria before the purple magic wrapped itself around Delioria.

Naruto watched as Deliora turned larger and taller, the demon was going back to his demon form and it was true because now the demon stood at least three stories high, he was massive, dark blue. He had a large torso and two large arms that end with scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his back and neck he had spikes sticking out from all different directions. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird. His hair was mane-like in shape and it flowed down to the nape of his neck. A pair of horns pointed upward, jutting from a plate on his forehead, his teeth were sharp and his eyes were hollow.

" **COWER IN FEAR, HUMAN!"** Deliora then yelled as he looked down at the blonde, he was certain the blonde would cower in fear at his demon form, but the blonde didn't even flinch, he stood in front of the demon with deliberating confidence, his posture was oozing with nothing but confidence, making Deliora growl in rage.

"So this is your demon form? It's quite pathetic if you ask me, it makes me want to vomit my guts out just by looking at, you ugly piece of garbage," The blonde dissed Deliora before he disappeared only to reappear in front of the demon's face, he swung his fist and punched Deliora's monstrous face causing the demon to rocket far back into the sea, while skipping on the water like he was some sort of pebble.

Delioria didn't have enough time to even recover from the attack as he heard Naruto yell, " **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" a** s waves and more waves of fire shot out from Naruto's position, literally covering everything within the distance of Delioria and himself. The flames were so intense and immense that Lucy, who was far off into the Island, could also feel the inferno of flames, and not just that but the sea was literally fucking drying up.

Delioria's entire demon body was engulfed by the scortching flames, making the demon roar out in pure pain " **RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** as his entire body burned like a fucking marshmallow over an intense campfire, his body kept burning until his skeleton was starting to become visible, one of his arms was completely burned off and it dropped to the ocean below.

When the flames disappeared, there Deliora stood, completely burned... his body was slowly starting to heal, and Naruto said harshly, "What a weak fucking demon! That was a B-ranked Jutsu and look at the pathetic state you're in... the reason you even got far into this fight, no this wasn't a fight it was a total one-sided massacre, was because I let you get this far, I'm not gonna keep wasting my time on your pathetic existence!" The blonde spit out pure fire to add to the literal fire he had spit out seconds earlier.

The dark blue demon then watched as Naruto's right hand burst with lightning as he smirked darkly, the lightning was crimson red due to the fact that the blonde was using his One Tailed Cloak, the blonde channelled even more chakra into the lightning, increasing its power before the blonde said, "This is your end weakling, nothing you do will save you for me!" he stated as he came at Delioria fast.

Delioria felt overwhelming fear, and at a last attempt to save himself he prepared to fire out a beam of purple magic out of his mouth, but it was too fucking late, the blonde appeared in front of his chest and yelled, " **Raikiri!"** as he striked at Delioria's chest, his hand ripping through the muscle, bone and tissue that had started to form, before the blonde's entire body ripped through Delioria's chest and heart and out he came from the demon's back

The blonde landed on his feet around five feet away from Deliora, his back facing Deliora's back, he tilted his head slightly to the side to see the huge hole he had created on Deliora's chest when his entire body ripped through it. He watched as Deliora dropped to his knee's on top of the water as the demon said, " **You're no human...you're something else..."** Before he dropped face first into the water, as his demon body sunk into the depths of the ocean..

The demon of destruction was finally dead, he had been rekt.

* * *

 **A/N: ANNND DONE! :) So what did you think?! Good? Bad? Eh? was it a good** **fight? bad fight? decent fight? I really want feedback on the fight since I really really want to improve my fight scenes when writing! So I would be greatful for any feedback I get... like where could I improve?**

 **But yeah, I actually played out the fight in my different ways in my head... for example, I was gonna have Naruto come in and blast like ten RasenShuriken at Delioria, defeating him in like 500 words, another way I played out the fight was Naruto using the Nine Tailed Beast Mode and rekting Deliora like that but I didn't feel like Deliora was even a threat to have Naruto use it..**

 **So in the the fight ended up like this. yeah. I hope it was enjoyed!**

 **Oh, and I have an idea... I wanna do like a Guild Tornament Arc... where everyone in Fairy Tail fights each-other in a one on one to see who the strongest is until only one Victor remains xD and they get the title of the strongest and like 1 million jewels... so what are your thoughts? :o I might do it im not sure yet though.**

 **So yeah xD thanks for the follow, favorites and reviews!**


	8. I Have To Get Stronger!

Team Natsu had arrived to Magnolia and they were currently walking to the guild in silence. But as they walked you could sense something about them was odd... for example, if you got close enough to them you could sense the gloomy atmosphere within the group.

Not just gloominess, but you could also see the rage in their eyes, and a mixure of other emotions bundled up into the emo-package.

You see, Team Natsu was feeling useless. After, witnessing the _fight_ between Naruto and Deliora, how could they not feel that way? The three of them had teamed up on the Demon of Destruction but had failed to defeat it.

Then, the blonde comes along and annihilates the damn demon like it was the easiest thing in the world. It honestly, had hurt their pride, especially since the blonde had rubbed salt on the wound after he had killed the demon.

* * *

 ** _Flash-back no Jutsu!_**

* * *

 _"H-He did it... he actually did it..." Erza stuttered out in overwhelming shock, as she witnessed the death of Deliora. She knew Naruto was strong, but to her this was just insane._

 _"Just what the hell is he?!" Natsu who was in pure awe, growled out, he was a bit jealous of the power the blonde happened to have._

 _Gray clenched his fists and bit hard on his lower lip, making it bleed, he was shaking too and he wasn't shaking because it was chilly he was shaking because he was kind of mad, "Ur... was she weak?" he said outloud, mostly to himself._

 _The dark haired boy had always looked up to his teacher Ur, and as far as he knew, she was very strong, possibly even stronger than Gildarts... if she were alive today he didn't double that she would be Wizard Saint... to him Ur was the closest human to ever be close to defeating Deliora._

 _But today, at this very moment Naruto had killed the demon, something Ur never managed to do... it kind of ticked him off, because the blonde had made Delioria look weak, he had made Ur look weak, he had made them feel and look weak... "Did Ur really have to die?" The dark haired boy then asked himself._

 _At that moment, Naruto appeared in front of the trio, a shit-eating grin present on his face, "You see that losers? That's how you get the job done!" he bragged shamelessly._

 _"Dammit, you don't have to rub it in our faces, jerk!" Natsu growled, as he glared at the blonde._

 _"Being humble takes you a long way, you know..." Erza narrowed her eyes at blonde._

 _"That's something only losers would say, if I won a fight don't I have the right to brag?" The grin on the blonde's face never left._

 _"Fight me!" Suddenly Gray yelled out, shocking Erza and Natsu, he wasn't in the mood to listen to blonde, "I'll remove that stupid grin from your face," He declared while glaring at Naruto._

 _Erza and Natsu at this moment expected the blonde to get mad, but on the contrary, he laughed, "Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed while pointing at Gray._

 _"What's so funny?" Gray wasn't expecting that reaction from the blonde. Honestly, he was expecting the blonde to explode in his face._

 _"You," Naruto pointed at Gray, "I can't take you seriously... that one centimeter of respect I had for you vanished the moment I saw you about to use "Ice Shell" ... it just proves how fucking weak you are you shit eating weakling, you accepted defeat and therefore you decided to pull some hero bullshit and sacrifice yourself? If you accept defeat so easily than there's no fucking way you could ever come close to even landing a hit on me, fucker," The blonde said with an arrogant smirk._

 _Gray's eyes widened at the blonde's words, and he clenched his fists... the blonde was right, he was absolutely right. The Ice Mage decided to just stay silent at this point._

 _Erza saw the hurt look on Gray's face and growled, she didn't like it when her friends were hurt, "That's enough," she then said sternly as she glared at the blonde._

 _"Sooo scary," The blonde said sarcastically before saying harshly, "Do you know why I'm even here Titania? That's because the old man sent me here after your team, the old man knew you four were too weak to defeat Deliora," He said bluntly._

 _"No way! The old man doesn't think that about us!" Natsu yelled at the blonde._

 _"Then why did he send me babysit you fucks?" The blonde asked Natsu._

 _There was silence, they didn't know how to answer that question, and after a while of silence the blonde spoke, "Well, whatever, I'm done wasting time here." He shrugged his shoulders as he disappeared in a yellow flash._

 _Leaving the trio feeling useless._

* * *

 **Flash-back no Jutsu Ends**

* * *

So there they were, replaying that flash back over and over and their heads. The trio liked to think Makarov sent Naruto after them as an extra precaution, but who knew?

Anyways, while the trio were sulking, Lucy was sulking as well, she was kind of upset but not as much as her friends. The blonde just wanted to go home, take a nice steamy shower and go to sleep to forget how she was feeling.

 _"That Naruto is brutal,"_ The blonde thought as she remembered what the blonde has told her after he saved her ass, yes he had saved her.

* * *

 ** _Flash-backno Jutsu!_**

* * *

 _"Woo-hoo!" Lucy cheered as she and Bobo managed to finally drag Lyon and his friends into the ship, Team Natsu arrived to Galuna Island, on._

 _Bobo said nothing, he only stared darkly at Lyon and his friends, they were the reason his island, his home and his family were dead._

 _In the blink of an eye, the purple demon pulled out a dagger causing Lucy to yell, "Hey, what's the big deal?!" The purple demon looked at Lucy, "They are the reason for all my pain... I'll kill them!" he yelled in rage._

 _"I-I won't let you!" Lucy was about to pull out her Celestial Keys, Bobo was fast, he appeared in front of her and he snatched away her Celestial key's before saying, "T-Then I'll kill you too!" as he aimed the dagger at her neck._

 _Lucy closed her eyes and waited for death, but thankfully that shit never came so she opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of her, her Celestial Key's on his hands while Bobo was on the ground knocked out._

 _"N-Naruto... what are you doing here?" The blonde asked him before saying, "C-Can I get my Celestial Keys back?" she asked shyly._

 _"What's your name again, sugartits?" The blonde asked her, he wasn't good with remembering names._

 _"L-Lucy!" She said without looking at his eyes, Naruto kind of scared her._

 _"Well, Sugartits, what the actual fuck?! That was a low class demon, easily could have been defeated, but you just stand there and wait for death like the useless damsel in distress you are! It just pisses me the fuck off, how easily the old man accepts anyone into the guild - you're a Fairy Tail Mage for fuck sakes!" he yelled at Lucy._

 _"...' Lucy stayed silent, she didn't know what to say._

 _The blonde continued, "You're useless without your Celestial Keys, aren't you? If someone takes them from you then it's all over for you... remember that," He said as he gave her back her Celestial Keys before disappearing in a flash of yellow._

* * *

 ** _Flash-back no Jutsu Ends!_**

* * *

While, Lucy was thankful for the blonde saving her, she really didn't need to hear his shit... though, she had to admit he was right... that's one of the few reason why she didn't help her friends fight Deliora, she didn't want to get in their way... she didn't want to be a burden to Team Natsu.

She sighed alongside her friends as they continued walking to the guild, while they weren't talking to each-other, they were all thinking the same thing.

 _"I have to get stronger..."_

* * *

 **A/N: ANNND FUCKING DONE XD this chapter was pretty rushed bruh but I hope it was enjoyed xD**

 **Next chapter I might start the Phantom Lord arc, not sure but yeah xD**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites :o**

 **I have 111 reviews which is awesome and I have quite a bit of follows and favorites so thank you everyone! I really appreciate all of this :)**

 **If you have any questions don't be shy and ask away.**

 **Deuces!**


	9. Makarov's Thoughts!

**A/N: Short chapter but enjoy you beautiful bastards.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Fairy Tail both belong to whoever owns them.** **I do own the entire universe because I created** **it so ur all my bitches.**

* * *

 **Makarov's Thoughts!**

* * *

Makarov couldn't help but sigh as he stared at his children in the guild, more importantly as he stared at Team Natsu, who for the past few days had been silent and filled with gloom.

The entire guild was in fact quiet, most of the guild brawls and fights were usually started by Natsu and Gray but since both were too busy sulking they hasn't started anything...

Another reason the guild was silent was because they were being respectful to Team Natsu, more importantly they didn't wanna piss off Erza... a sulking Erza was an easily triggered Erza.

 _"Where is Naruto_ _anyways?"_ Makarov thought to himself. Team Natsu had returned from Galuna Island a few days ago but the blonde didn't come back... " _Hopefully, he's not causing too much trouble..."_ He continued to think as he sighed.

The old man didn't know what to do about Naruto, he knew that Naruto was probably the reason why Team Natsu came back looking like their pride had been hurt. Erza had filled him in on what happened, how Naruto rekt Deliora - well Makarov knew Naruto probably wasn't he only one who had hurt Team Natsu, he knew he had hurt them as well.

 _"Master, is it true you sent Naruto after us?" Erza asked Makarov._

 _"Yes," The old man replied, "I-" he was interrupted before he could explain himself._

 _"I see, I just wanted to make sure if it was true..." Erza interrupted him, as she turned around quickly and started walking away._

The old man remembered this little conversation he had with Erza. Him sending Naruto after Team Natsu probably made him look like he didn't have faith in them, that wasn't true the old man did have faith in all his children, but as someone who considered himself a father to them he also got worried about his children even if they were strong.

But more importantly, the old man was always looking out for Naruto, out of all his children the old man always had his eyes on Naruto... while Naruto was really strong the old man knew as a person the blonde needed to grow. The blonde out of all his children he was probably the most flawed.

He had that rotten personality.

He was brutal.

He acted like a villian.

He had anger issues.

He had a superiority complex.

He had hatred in his heart, hatred that burned brighter and brighter each day.

He had the potential to legit kill someone, a human. Not a demon, not an animal but a human. It really worried the old man.

It just gave the old man a headache just thinking about the blonde. He really didn't know what to do about the blonde, hell, if the old man hadn't promised Kushina to take care of the blonde, the old man would of probably kicked out the blonde a long time ago...

Life was easier years ago, Naruto wasn't like this years ago, years ago when the blonde was only eight years old, he didn't act the way he did now...

* * *

 **Flash-back no Jutsu!**

* * *

" _Whoa, you're a Wizard Saint?! That's so awesome!" Eight year old Naruto said excitedly, as he stared at Makarov with a look of awe and respect._

 _Makarov nodded at the young boy, "I'm the 4th strongest Wizard Saint my boy." He stated coolly._

 _"4th?! Wow old man, you're really cool! When I grow older I wanna be just like you, dattebayo!" The blonde said with a toothy grin._

 _Makarov smiled at this, "I'm glad you look up to me Naruto, and I don't doubt that when you're older you'll be a splendid mage that will protect the guild, right?"_

 _"Hell yeah I will old man," Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air. "Mom said I have the powers of a god, she said I must only use my powers for good... that's why I train hard to get stronger and stronger and one day I'll be a powerful Wizard Saint like you gramps, and I'll protect everyone!" he continued to say with a grin._

 _"Good, how about we go get some ice-cream now?"_

 _"Yes! Let's go gramps!"_

* * *

 **Flash-back no Jutsu Ends!**

* * *

In those days, Naruto always dreamed of being a Wizard Saint, he dreamed of surpassing Makarov. He looked up to Makarov, now that was all gone... The old man no longer saw that glint of happiness in Naruto's eyes, he no longer saw the respect the blonde once had for him... it was all gone that young, energetic and happy boy was no longer there.

As he got older, his current personality slowly started manifesting into Naruto, until it got worse and worse and now Naruto was like this.

 _"I hate humans!"_ Makarov always found it odd when he heard Naruto say this, it was so filled with anger and hatred, it was like if the world had done something bad to him.

Makarov could only hope for it to just be a phase in the young man's life, he hoped the blonde changed his ways before things got out of control.

" _Naruto, my boy, I'll make sure you become that young man you once promised to be..."_ Makarov made a promise to himself.

Would he be able to keep it or nah?

 _To be continued... bruh._

* * *

 **A/N: So like I had a few different ideas for the Phantom Lord Arc but I couldn't make up my mind so meanwhile you get this so it was short but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'll try making up my mind on what I wanna do for the Phantom Lord so I can start that shit next chapter and hopefully I post that shit tomorrow, i will try to make the next chapter around 3k words so yeah.**

 **But anyways, some of you have been asking me to give you a reason why Naruto acts so shitty and shit and all I can say is that I'm playing with a few ideas on this. Even I don't know why Naruto acts shitty bruh I'm playing with a few ideas but you won't get the answer for this question for quite a while bruh.**

 **Now on Naruto's shit personality. like I said before his personality will remain shit for like half the story then he you will start seeing character development and shit bruh.**

 **So yeah any question?**

 **I hope everyone enjoys!**


	10. Phantom Lord Makes A Move!

**A/N: Thank you for all the follow, favorites and reviews! This story has around 35k reads so thank you everyone that's reading this xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit, son.**

* * *

 **Phantom Lord Makes Their Move!**

* * *

"You can go home now, Mirajane," Makarov told the beautiful barsmaid as she finished cleaning most of the guild. Everyone had left long ago, leaving just the two of them.

"Alright Master," The silverette smiled at Makarov, "I'll see you tomorrow," she told Makarov as she grabbed her purse and headed for the guild doors.

"Have a goodnight," Makarov said as she walked.

"You too," Mirajane waved at the old man before walking out of the guild, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Makarov just sat on top of the guild bar counter as he was finishing the last of his beer. The old man gulped down the remaining beer from his mug and said to himself, "Ah, that's good stuff." While he grinned happily.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock!**_

The doors to the guild were suddenly knocked on, Makarov jumped off of the counter, "Mirajane must of forgotten something," He spoke outloud as he walked towards the guild doors.

When he was in front of the doors he was about to unlock them and open them but without warning the door burst opened as a beam of purple magic hit Makarov. The old man rocketted backwards before crashing into a table, breaking it in the processes.

"I was tried of waiting for you to open the door so I opened it myself..." Jose Porla said with a sly smirk on his face as he walked slowly inside the guild, looking around and examining everything, "My my, what a lovely guild..." He grinned darkly.

"J-Jose?" Makarov gritted his teeth as he slowly got up, "W-What are you doing here!? What is the meaning of this?!" The old Saint Wizard snapped as he finally stood on two feet.

"I'm here for a little visit," Jose said with a shrug. The dark haired man was at the guild bar, he grabbed a small cup and a bottle of Sake and he poured himself some before taking a drink, "Ah, this is some good stuff." He smiled creepily.

"Stop beating around the bush, what are you doing here?!" Makarov growled at Jose.

"I guess I might as well," Jose said with a smirk before bluntly saying, "I come to destroy Fairy Tail."

Makarov blinked, it took him a second to register what Jose had said, "Pardon - what!?" he asked.

"You heard me you senile old man," Jose said, his calm mood replaced by anger, "Lately, Fairy Tail has been all everyone is talking about.. tsk, so out of pure jealously and anger I'll destroy Fairy Tail but first I'll make them feel despair by taking you out," The Phantom Lord Master said darkly before yelling, " **Dark Orb!"**

Makarov stared as purple ghost like things formed around Jose's entire right arm as a purple orb of magic formed on the palm of his hand before Jose thrusted his hand forward, causing the orb of magic to turn into a beam of power energy as it headed towards Jose.

Makarov quickly blasted out light magic from the palm of both of his hands and a beam of light magic flew towards the purple beam of magic, causing both attacks to collided as Makarov and Jose poured more magic into each of their attacks to overpower each-other.

"You're going to destroy my guild, my children out of pure jealously and anger?! Have you gone mad Jose?!" Makarov roared at Jose.

"As a matter of fact, I have gone mad!" Jose roared back just as loud, "It used to be Phantom Lord... we were at the top... but over the years your mages started getting more powerful and famous... Salamander...Titania...Rotten Fairy... and it pisses me off!" Jose continued to say as he tried to overpower Makarov's attack.

"Don't be foolish Jose! You're going to start a guild war over something so petty and you won't like the outcome," Makarov threatened the younger Wizard Saint.

"Your threats are worthless, old man - like I said, I will take you out and then make your precious guild feel nothing but despair, kukuku!" Jose laughed darkly.

"I won't let you!" Makarov yelled out.

"It's too late for that, you already lost," Jose grinned as he stared at someone behind Makarov. The old man tilted his head and looked above him to see a really tall dude with bandages wrapped around his eyes, the dude was facing both of his palms at Makarov - he was getting ready to cast a spell?!

 _"I-I didn't even see or feel him get behind me..."_ Makarov thought as a light started engulfing his entire body and he felt his magic being drained from his body.

"Such sorrow..." Aria, the dude taking his magic said while crying.

"Agh..." Makarov groaned out as he dropped to the floor on his knees, his face was turning different shades as his magic dropped dangerously low as his attack vanished from air allowing Jose's attack from earlier to hit him, making the old man fly across the guild before crashing on a wall followed by him falling to the floor face first.

"Ha! The old man was nothing," Jose grinned before shouting out, "Gajeel?"

"Yes?" Seconds later Gajeel Redfox, the ace of Phantom Lord appeared besides Jose.

"I want you to wreck this entire building and when you're done make sure you crucify the old man to the front of the guild, got it?" Jose ordered his ace.

"My pleasure," Gajeel grinned darkly as he began destroying the guild.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCHES LOOKING AT?!" Naruto yelled at random citizens of Magnolia as they stared at him. The blonde realized the closer he got to the guild the more people stared at him while they whispered to themselves, it really annoyed the shit out of the blonde.

"W-We are just admiring your handsomeness," One scared man replied.

"Damn right you better be," Naruto said as he glared at the man,"By the way, nobody likes a an ass kisser," He added afterwards as he continued walking.

The stares and whispering didn't stop as he continued to walk, the blonde tried his best to ignore the glances and whispering - he definitely tried to ignore the urge to kill them all.

It was until he could see the guild from afar did he realize why the people were whispering and looking at him. The guild had been attacked. The blonde quickly rushed over to the guild and when he was in front of the guild he looked at it in shock.

There was various iron poles sticking from different parts of the guild building, there was broken wood and stucco on the ground, but what shocked the blonde the most was that Makarov was crucified to the front of the guild, his shirt was completely torn off and on his stomach the Phantom Lord guild mark was drawn in blood.

"T-This can't be..." Mirajane gasped as she dropped the ground on her knees, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she arrived seconds later after Naruto.

"Makarov..." Macao said with wide eyes as he stared at the guild master before closing his eyes he couldn't bare to watch the old man, not like this brah not like this.

"THEY WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu yelled in rage as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What monster could of possibly done this..." Lucy said in total shock, she was trying to hold back tears as well but failed as tears started dripping into the ground below her.

Gray clenched his fists, "This means WAR!" he yelled out in anger.

"Master..." Even Erza had tears dripping from one of her eyes as she stared at Makarov.

The guild members one by one as they arrived they could only stare in shock and horror at the scene in front of them. Most started crying, others stared at the sight in front of them in anger but mostly everyone just cried cause the old man was like a father to them.

"Gramps..." Naruto whispered to himself as he stared at Makarov, both of his fists were clenched, his entire body was shaking and he was biting down on his bottom lip in anger as he remembered something from the past.

 _"Gramps, carry me pleaaase, I want to touch the skies!" A young Naruto pleaded to the old man as they walked to the local Ice cream shop to get Ice-cream._

 _"Do you want my back to break!? If I carry you my back will ache tomorrow!" Makarov told the blonde._

 _"Aww, come on gramps, you're strong not even an aching back can stop you, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a toothy grin._

 _"Fine, fine Naruto... just this one time," Makarov smiled at the blonde._

 _"You're the best gramps!" Naruto said excitedly as he jumped on top of Makarov as the old man turned larger and larger, until he was in his large Titan Form._

 _"This is so awesome!" The blonde said with stars in his eyes as he now stood on top of Makarov's bald head, the blonde looked up at the sky and yelled, "Higher gramps, I want to grab part of a cloud and eat it to see if it tastes like cotton candy!" He grinned while saying._

One of the many memories the blonde had with the old man, the blonde had never met someone other than his mom that was so kind, so forgiving so awesome... this only fueled the anger he was feeling, someone dared to hurt gramps... his gramps.

 **"Phantom Lord will pay for this!"** Naruto said darkly, as a wave of red chakra burst out of him, this caused the mages besides him to fly backwards and crash in various parts of the block.

The blonde took a step towards the direction of Phantom Lord, with every step he took the ground beneath him cracked and sunk...but he stopped when Erza stood in front of him, a blade pointed at his neck.

"Just what the fuck are you doing, Titania?!" Naruto snapped, his eyes piercing into her own.

"I don't like that look in your eyes... whatever you're thinking you need to forget it..." Erza spoke softly at him.

"So you're a mind reader now bitch?!" Nauto asked her before saying or more like yelling, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! I'LL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW IF YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME!' He threatened her.

The redhead knew the blonde wasn't playing around, she could see it... right now he was like a fucking tank - nothing or nobody could stop him... she bit her bottom lip and dropped her blade to the ground below - she needed to try a different method to try and stop the blonde.

The blonde was about to walk past her but Erza did something that not only surprised him but the guild members, she leaned forward and she hugged Naruto, tightly embracing the blonde, her head on his shoulder and his head on her shoulder.

"I-I know... I know how you're feeling... we are feeling it too Naruto..." Erza whispered as she hugged him tighter, was she trying to hug him to death or something? "..but we need to be reasonable here... you don't have to do this alone... we are family aren't we...? So please stop... don't do something you'll regret later... don't let the anger and rage beat you..." She continued to say.

The blonde just stood there, he could hear the pain in her voice, hell he could feel the tears dripping from her eye into his shoulder, it was soaking up his favorite shirt.

"I don't have time for this bullshit," He said after a second of silence, "I don't have time to cry like you fuckers, I don't have time to play family and sit back feeling sorry or sulking over this shit Titania so outta my fucking way!" He yelled the last part as he pulled apart from her and he pushed her out of the way.

"I'm gonna destroy Phantom Lord," He said darkly as he proceeded to walk away.

With Makarov, the only man who could stop Naruto and Erza unable to stop the pissed off Naruto just what would be the fate of Phantom Lord?

 _To be continued xD_

* * *

 **I know, I know I said last chapter that this chap would be 3k but YOLO. So yeah my bad Dx**

 **Now now before you Erza/Naruto shippers go on thinking this hinted Naruto/Erza all I can say is no it fucking didn't. It was an innocent hug mate nothing sexual and shit. It just seemed something Erza would do so yeah.**

 **I lol at her for thinking she could stop Naruto.**

 **But anyways, Waddya think?**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed!:)**


	11. Naruto Vs Juvia?

It happened all of a sudden, the fodder members of Phantom Lord were chilling at their guild, talking about how Jose defeated Makarov and how Gajeel wrecked the Fairy Tail building. They were laughing and talking about how the guild was so weak and nothing compared to Phantom Lord.

Then without warning the front doors of their guild exploded followed by a huge wave of fire bursting inside the guild, many of the unnamed members jumped out of the way and took cover as they looked at the entrance of the guild to see a blonde haired man walk inside.

"Jose! Where the fuck are you, you vile piece of shit!" The blonde roared as he looked around the guild. All he saw was fodder not worth his time.

"Hehe, looks like one Fairy Trash came looking for Master to get some revenge," One Phantom Lord member grinned darkly, "He came alone too... you're either arrogant or stupid." He said as he eyed Naruto, the dark grin on his face getting even darker.

"Shut your face, canon fodder should just stick to being irrelevant canon fodder," Naruto said with a menacing voice before asking, "Where is that Master of yours?!"

"Like we would tell you," The irrelevant Phantom Lord member snapped, "You think you're some-" Before he could finish talking Naruto appeared in front of him and he kicked him in the face, the member flew backwards and crashed into two other Phantom Lord members before the three of them crashed into the ground.

"I told you to shut up," The blonde said with a dark glare.

"What are we waiting for?! Kill the Fairy Trash!" Naruto heard another random Phantom Fodder say as each member of the guild pulled out weapons and charged at the blonde.

 **"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"** The blonde yelled as his mouth bulged before he expelled a giant stream of flames that formed into an immense fire ball. The giant fire ball hitting many of the fodder before exploding causing them to fly in different directions.

The one's that didn't get hit by the fire ball continue to charge at the blonde, who pulled out a tri-pong kunai before disappearing and reappearing in front of a random fodder, he grabbed the fodder by the neck before turning around and throwing him at two incoming mages, they crashed together before falling into the floor.

"Ha! I got you trash now die!" The blonde quickly turned around to see one of the mage's about to stab him with a blade, the blonde quickly blocked the blade with his Kunai and he pulled out a paper bomb which he placed on the mage's face before kicking his stomach.

"You die," The blonde said gleefully as the man crashed into a group of five before he exploded, killing the five mage's along with him. In the process many different chunks of human meat and body parts flew throughout the guild.

The blonde then looked around to see way less canon fodder than before but they weren't attacking, they were looking at him with fear. "Hurry the fuck up and come at me because I'm getting impatient!" The blonde snapped at them.

They didn't move so the blonde yelled, "Fine! I'll come at you then!" as he disappeared in a flash of yellow, as he moved throughout the guild and when he finally stopped moving a few seconds later all the remaining canon fodder dropped to the floor dead, yes dead as in d-e-a-d.

Naruto simply didn't give a fuck any more.

"T-This is horrible..." The blonde suddenly heard a very familiar voice, turning to the entrance of the Phantom Lord guild he saw none other than Juvia. She looked around the guild with pure fear, horror and disgust as she stared at the quick massacre that just took place. There was dead bodies everywhere, some were completely burned beyond the point of being recognized, there was body parts everywhere and most of all the look on Naruto's face - she could tell he felt no remorse.

He definitely wasn't a normal Fairy Tail mage.

"Hey, you - water-girl," The blonde spoke, a gleeful smirk on his face, "The other day we didn't finish our little fight so LET'S FINISH IT NOW!" He said with an excited grin as he charged at Juvia.

 _"I was given orders to stop him... but I don't think I can..."_ Juvia thought as she yelled, " **Water Slicer!"** as she swiped one of her arms, sending scythe-blades made of water at Naruto.

The blonde dodged the incoming blades with ease as he ran towards her, one blade even headed directly towards him but the blonde didn't care, he swung his fist and he punched the water slicer, causing it to fly backwards towards Juvia.

Her body turned into water as the slicer connected with her body, making it go through her. Her body turned back to normal and the moment it did, the blonde was already in front of her his hand wrapped around her neck as he lifted her up into the air.

"If you tell me where I can find Jose I will go easy on you," The blonde told her.

Juvia shook her head, "Juvia didn't want to do this... Juvia even warned Master Jose not to attack Fairy Tail... I told him about you... but he didn't want to listen to Juvia instead he sent me here to try and stop you... Juvia doesn't want to fight... but Phantom Lord is the only place that has ever accepted Juvia... so I will fight you..." She said with determination in her eyes.

"Oh? You're confusing me with someone who does give a shit, your shitty sob story won't get me to go easy on you now - you had your chance now you will feel pain!" The blonde snapped as his grip tightened around he neck.

Juvia's body once again turned into water as she disappeared, she reappeared behind Naruto and she quickly yelled, " **Water Lock!"** as a sphere of water formed around Naruto's entire body.

"Nobody has ever escaped my water lock.." Juvia said as she stared at Naruto, "I have never killed anyone neither but Juvia believes you are too dangerous to let live..." She told the blonde. She usually used the water lock on people until they passed out but she would use it on Naruto until she was sure he was dead.

Inside the water sphere Naruto yelled in his head, " ** _Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"_** as the water around him started to take the form of a great white shark.

"N-No way!" Juvia said with shock, "He turned my water sphere into shark!" She couldn't believe it. She watched as Naruto got on top of the shark before jumping off of the shark is it crashed into Juvia as the shark exploded causing Juvia to rocket backwards before crashing into one of the guilds wall before falling on her face.

"You think you can actually fucking kill me?!" Naruto glared at Juvia as he watched her slowly get up, the explosion had caused her clothes to get burned in various places, revealing different parts of her body. "There's no way you could hope of ever defeating me water-girl... I'll even defeat you with one attack," the blonde grinned as he lifted up his arm until his palm was facing Juvia.

Nothing else needed to be said as Naruto then yelled, " **Shinra Tensei!"**

Juvia felt a powerful push and then she crashed out of the guild, the entire guild was actually destroyed by the gravitational push, and not just the guild building but as Juvia crashed throughout Oak Town, everything was destroyed... buildings, roads schools and at long last Juvia crashed on a mountain that was miles away from Oak Town - she didn't even stop there because she broke through the mountain before crashing into the ground inside a forest.

She even created a crator where she had landed, cracking and destroying the ground around her... Juvia tried moving but she couldn't - every bone in her body was broken. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as her entire body ached and hurted.

Naruto was no god, he was no human - he was a damn monster.

She regretted not giving him the information she wanted earlier. There was a flash of yellow and Naruto appeared over her, his foot on top of her face.

"Idiot, see what happens when you piss me off..." The blonde yelled at Juvia.

She felt pressure on her face as he added more pressure to his foot, she felt her skull start to crack but then he removed his foot from her face, "NOW TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK JOSE IS!" He roared at her, this time his voice promised her even more pain if she didn't tell him.

Juvia nodded slowly and Naruto picked her up, "I'll carry you while you lead the way..."

At least he didn't leave her dying in the middle of nowhere...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: So that happened lol I know another short chapter but I hope it was enjoyed.**

 **Was I too brutal to Juvia or not enough? I feel like I wasn't brutal enough to be honest.**

 **I have read so many fics on this section that always have Naruto spare Juvia o.o like he wrecks Gajeel and the others badly but then spares Juvia like I read a fic where I think he killed the Element Four minus Juvia like the fuck... whats up with that?**

 **I mean yeah I like Juvia, she's cute but she's currently an Enemy... woman or not Naruto will not go easy on you man... he even gave Juvia a chance but being the tough cookie she is she refused.**

 **So gimme your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **PS: I ORIGINALLY GAVE NARUTO THE RINNEGAN BUT I DECIDED THAT HE DOESN'T REALLY NEED SO I TOOK IT AWAY BUT HE DOES HAVE THE "SHINRA TENSEI" AT HIS DISPOSAL.**

 **Like usual I appreciate your feedback.**


	12. What Fate Awaits Him?

**A/N: For the record, JUVIA DID not die last chapter lol I think some of you think she died, but nah she didn't die - she just got pretty messed up by Naruto but anyways this chapter will probably be short but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **What Fate Awaits Him?**

* * *

"Why the hell are we sitting here doing nothing while Naruto is off kicking ass, it's not fair!" Natsu roared out in rage as Fairy Tail sulked down in the guild's basement.

They had taken Master Makarov to Porlyusica for treatment, and she had told them that their Master was in grave condition so entire guild couldn't help but sulk down in the basement. Their guild building had been wrecked and Makarov had been wrecked as well - they weren't feeling the best at the moment.

They were feeling a mix of emotions.

 **Fear...**

 **Anger...**

 **Hatred** **...**

 **Sadness...**

 **Despair...**

They, honesty, didn't know what the fuck to do! Phantom Lord had attacked their home, their loved master... Phantom Lord was really strong, they couldn't just go attack them...

"As much as I want to go and avenge Master... I don't think we stand a chance..." Jet clenched his fists, he was feeling helpless and weak.

"We can't just attack them back," Macao sighed, his facial expressions showing that he was upset, "Jet is right, they have that ruthless Gajeel Redfox... four S-class mages and a Wizard Saint as a Master... they could take down at least more than half of us if we fought them... and even if we were to take the Element Four down and Black Steel Gajeel, who would take down their Master?"

"No matter how we look at it, it comes down with us losing badly..." Wakaba admitted, dejectedly.

"What the fuck?! Is this what we've been reduced to? A bunch of cowards?!" Natsu yelled at the guild, "Did you not see Naruto?! He's a big jerk but he didn't think twice about going after Phantom Lord!" He continued to yell out.

"We do have Naruto...he's strong, I'm pretty sure he could take on Jose," Gray finally added his two cents.

"Even if that's true, guild wars are illegal..." Erza stated out, "I'm mad and upset as much as you are but in times like these we have to think and act carefully... Naruto will only end up getting himself into trouble..." She added.

"B-But... shouldn't we help Naruto..." Lucy said a bit shyly.

"At this point I don't think Naruto needs any help, that guy has proved that he's a freaking powerhouse... he defeated Deliora, took down Eisenwald, made fools out of the Magic Council..." Gray pointed out.

"Wait - so we aren't going to do anything?!" Natsu once again yelled.

"That's right! For now we will stay put," Erza said sternly.

That's all they could do for now, sit back while Naruto kicked some ass!

* * *

 **Magic Council, Era!**

* * *

"THAT KID DESTROYED OAK TOWN, HURT THOUSANSD OF PEOPLE AND MASSACRED MEMBERS OF PHANTOM LORD?! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! HE WILL GET THE DEATH PENALTY!" Org roared out in complete and utter rage as he found out what just happened in Oak Town.

"This really is a huge problem for us," A white haired man with a pervy grin said as he stared at the breasts of the young and busty Ultear.

"Jiraya-san... I know my breasts are nice to look at but my face is up here," Ultear said with a bit of annoyance presented in her voice.

"Hehe," Jiraya only giggled pervertedly before getting serious, "Yes... that Naruto Uzumaki is a loose cannon, he simply can't be controlled... and he's a huge thorn on the magic council's side... but I don't think someone as powerful as him will simply accept the death penalty.. "

Yajima spoke for the first time since the meeting started, "It is known that I'm usually one to side with Fairy Tail... but I do believe that Naruto is dangerous... we must stop him..."

"HAHAHAHA! STOP HIM?! HAHAHA!" Everyone in the meeting room suddenly turned to Jiraya who was cracking up like Yajima had cracked the funniest joke ever.

"What's so funny?" Siegrain cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Jiraya who stopped laughing.

"I should of mentioned this year's ago and it may be kind of awkward to say but Naruto Uzumaki is my godson, hehe, not just that but I trained him so I know how powerful he is and lemme just say this... nothing can stop that kid..." Jiraya said with a serious tone on his face.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out in shock at this new found information.

"You fool, don't you think you should of told us something like this years ago?" Gran Doma, the chair man of the Magic Council said with a sigh.

"Perhaps,"Jiraya shrugged his shoulders, "But like you guys I am totally against what Naruto does, I'm against killing and I'm against unwanted destruction... but giving him the death penalty or throwing him in prison isn't going to stop him..."

"Well, he's a criminal, he must be stopped and I don't care how but we will stop him!" Org snapped.

"This is truly an interesting turn of events," Siegrain smirked before asking Jiraya, "What do you think we should do with Naruto?"

"Make him a Wizard Saint," Jiraya replied cheerfully.

"What?! Jiraya are you a fool?!" Org glared at the white haired man.

"No, let me explain further... in the Magic world us the Magic Council decides what is evil or bad and what is good, correct? But the reality of it is that people aren't simply just good or bad, some are grey and that is the category Naruto falls in... he's in between good and bad, and the experiences he goes throught will shape if he wants to lean towards the bad side or the good side... you guys are currently labeling him as bad... so what do you think that does? That makes you an enemy which you probably don't want..."

"My isn't that interesting?" Ultear smirked.

Jiraya ignored Ultear and continued, "So I propose that you make him a Wizard Saint and make him your ally, keep an eye on him and use him to do quests for you because if you try and give him the death penalty you'll just make an enemy out of him and if you do that then all of you are screwed," Jiraya finished as he started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going, we aren't done!" Gran Doma asked Jiraya.

"I believe we are, I'm going to go look for Naruto and I'll try to arrest him until you guys decide what you want to do," The white haired man said as he walked out of the room.

 **What fate awaited Naruto Uzumaki?**

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it was kinda rushed but I hope you enjoyed! Yeah, I decided to introduce Jiraya and as a Council Member Mwhahaha! Next chapter WE WILL GET THAT ACTION WE ALL LOVE! WOOT! WOOT!**

 **Other than that thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **You all rock!**

 **I'll try uploading the next chapter ASAP! (Hopefully this weekend!)**

 **Have a happy Friday, baby!**


	13. The End of The Element Four!

**A/N: This chapter would of been published a lot sooner but I sorta lost inspiration so i apologize for the wait but anyways, in chapter 11 I gave Naruto the rinnegan but I took it away because he kinda doesn't really need it but our favorite blond does have the "Shinra Tensei" at his disposal cause I really like it.**

 **But on with the story, please enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is your HQ, huh?" Naruto grinned gleefully as he stood in front of Phantom Lord's HQ, their second guild building which was located on top of a rocky hill not far away from Oak Town.

Juvia nodded slowly as she stared at Naruto who was carrying her bridal style, and without warning the blond threw her to the side, "You've served your purpose so you can fuck off now, unless you wanna see me kick the ass of your guild master and friends," he grinned darkly.

Now there was a number of ways Naruto could of done what he was about to do. He could of Rasenshuriken the fuck outta Phantom Lord's HQ without no warning whatsoever.

He could of done it cop style and force open the guild's door, run inside and take down anyone or anything that moved, but Naruto decided to be classy.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock!**_

He decided to do things the good old fashioned way and knock on the door like a civilized human being.

Phantom Lord was probably waiting for Juvia anyways.

The blond waited patiently for a full minute, before the guild door opened to reveal a man named Sol, his eyes widened when he saw Naruto who grinned while saying, "Surprise, motha fucka!" As he cocked back his fist before yelling, " **Explosive Style: Blazing Fist!"** as his fist collided with Sol's face, the moment this happened there was an explosion that caused Sol to fly backwards before crashing into a wall, forming a crater behind him before he fell to the ground below.

Naruto quickly walked inside the guild as he watched Sol struggle to get up, the man looked completely different from a second ago because half of his hair was missing, his front teeth were missing, his clothes were burned off and he was bleeding heavily.

Sol watched as Naruto did a set of hand signs before yelling, " **Wind Style: Air Bullet!"** as he shot out a medium sized ball of wind straight at Sol.

Sol watched as the ball of wind destroyed the guild floor as it headed right for him and he yelled, " **Earth Make: Mud Wall!"** as he slammed his hand into the ground.

A wall of mud appeared in front of him, but it was pretty useless because Naruto's ball of air ripped through the mud wall and Sol found himself hit by the ball of air which gave him countless different flesh wounds all over his body as he crashed back into the wall he had crashed a minute ago, he crashed through the wall before crashing through five different walls until at last stopping.

Naruto in a flash of yellow appeared above Sol who cowering in fear, "P-Please spare me! I'm just a pawn in all of this! I have no saying!" Sol cried out as he bowed in front of Naruto.

"You may not have a saying but you do have a choice, loser," Naruto roared as he gave Sol a brutal kick in the face, Sol flew backwards as he saw darkness.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto only laughed, "Pathetic and weak, how damn disgraceful!" He continued to say as he felt someone creep up on him. The blond quickly turned around to see a really tall man with bandages around his eyes crying as his hands faced Nauto, while a magic circle appeared on the ground below Naruto, "Oh, how sorr-"

He didn't even get to finish his crying, his spell or his words because Naruto yelled, " **Explosive Style: Rasengan!"** As he formed a Rasengan which he then smashed into the dude. There was a huge and loud explosion that destroyed the ground, caused Naruto to slide backwards as Aria rocketed backwards before crashing out of the guild.

 **"Blue Fire!"** The blond then turned once again to see another dude, this dude was named Totomaru, and the blond could see Totomaru blast out a beam of blue fire which headed directly for the blond,

"You call that little candle flame fire, hahaha pathetic!" The blond laughed darkly as he disappeared before appearing behind Totomaru.

Without warning he gave Totomaru a brutal kick on his back, causing the flame mage to fly forward as Naruto yelled, "I'll show you what a real flame looks like: **Explosive Style: Explosive Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

The blond shot out a stream of fire out of his mouth, the stream of fire took on the shape of a fire ball that was exploding as it headed for Totomaru, who gulped as he got up and turned around to see a giant fire ball smashed into him.

 **Kaboom!**

Totomaru exploded out of the room, and out of the guild just like that!

Juvia had been defeated, Sol, Aria, and Totomaru as well! The Element Four was no more, but it wasn't over yet!

Naruto watched as the smoke in the air cleared to see two men walking towards him. The blond noticed one of them had a menacing look on his face, one that could possibly rival his own.

Both of the men had black hair, and the one besides the menacing looking fucker, he had a nonchalant look on his face as he eyed Naruto.

"Gajeel-san, it seems the Element Four were defeated rather easily," The black haired man besides Gajeel stated as Gajeel grinned darkly.

"He won't be a match for us Rogue," Gajeel then stated to his friend as they stopped about ten feet away from Naruto who was eyeing them as well.

"Hoh, look what I just dragged in, two emo looking fuckers who happen to be dragon slayers," Naruto said with an excited look on his face.

"Hmph, this is as far as you go, Rotten Fairy," Gajeel said darkly, "Cuz Rogue and I aren't unlike the mage's you just defeated-"

"Shut up, I don't need to hear your shit about how your weak and pathetic ass is gonna defeat me because the reality of it is the moment I marched in here your fates were sealed, your fate that all of you would be losing to me, so don't think for a second that you little Dragon's even have a shot at defeating me cuz you'll just piss me off even more," The blond interrupted Gajeel while snapping at him with slight-rage.

Gajeel looked taken back, and not just him but so did Rogue, they had never encountered someone with this much rage. Gajeel stayed quiet before turning to Rogue, "Let's show him what we are made of, heh!" He finished with a cocky grin.

Rogue nodded as his entire body started coating up with shadows. Gajeel's entire body ended up being coated up with Iron! Nothing else was said as they charged at Naruto.

 _Would the Iron and Shadow duo even be able to show Naruto what they are made_ _of or would this end up being an anticlimactic battle where Naruto just kicks their ass?!_

 _Find out on the next episode of DBZ!_

 _To be continued!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Woot! Woot! This story is back baby, Seriously, I had lost inspiration but I got it back! So I updated it and yes it was slightly rushed , tbh, I always found Totomaru, Aria, and Sol to be cannon fodder... they were hyped up and ended up being disappointments!_**

 ** _So, I didn't really wanna take that much time in having Naruto kick their asses._**

 ** _Now some of you may be wondering, "WHY THE FUCK IS ROGUE HERE?!"_**

 ** _So, I shall explain... well first of all, I said a while back that this story would probably end around the Tenrou Island/S-class Wizard Exam, right? Well I was thinking about it, and decided that I can probably keep going baby!_**

 ** _But, that means the Tenrou Island arc will end differently than in the anime which would mean no seven year time skip so since there probably won't be a seven years time skip so I decided to make the characters that appear after the Seven Year Time Skip appear now but around the age of the Fairy Tail cast and whatnot._**

 ** _Get it?! But ya, yall will be getting them awesome arcs baby!_**

 ** _Other than that I can say sorry for the short chapter again but I really need to think about how the fight will go on next chapter and how Jose's fight will go and whatnot._**

 ** _But I'll be updating soon to make up for the short chapter!_**

 ** _Don't forget to drop off your thoughts!_**

 ** _Deuces_**


	14. It's Over Just Like That!

Naruto watched as Gajeel and Rogue charged at him, Gajeel's entire body was coated with a powerful protective layer of Iron, while Rogue's entire body was coated with a black substance, that black substance was Shadows.

" **Fist Of The Iron Dragon!"** Gajeel suddenly shouted as he got closer to the blond. He cocked back his iron coated fist as he aimed for Naruto's face.

Rogue's entire body just disappeared from sight, and before Naruto could charge at Gajeel, the blond noticed he couldn't move - looking down the blond noticed Rogue sticking out of his own Shadow, and not just that but the Shadow Dragon Slayer was grabbing his feet and preventing him from making any move.

"Get him, Gajeel!" Rogue yelled as Gajeel only stood a few feet away from Naruto.

Naruto only grinned darkly as he pulled out a Kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around the handle, the blond dropped the Kunai and Rogue watched as the Kunai entered the blonde's shadow, he couldn't help but gulp as the paper bomb started lighting up.

 **Kaboom!**

There was an explosion and Rogue flew out of Naruto's shadow, not just this but Naruto and Gajeel were also caught in the explosion. Gajeel slid backwards a good ten feet while Naruto flew up in the air while yelling, " **Wind Style: Vortex Air Bullet!"** a spinning vortex of wind shot out of Naruto's mouth and it headed directly for Gajeel.

Just as the wind almost hit Gajeel, a shadow appeared below Gajeel and he was sucked in by the shadow, before both the shadow and Gajeel disappeared. Naruto landed smoothly on the ground and he looked around but both Gajeel and Rogue were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared ten feet above Naruto as both Gajeel and Rogue jumped out of the shadow and dropped down below towards him while getting ready to attack.

 **"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"** Rogue yelled as he dropped towards Naruto.

 **"Fist Of The Iron Dragon!"** Gajeel yelled once again.

There was a flash of yellow, and the dragon slayer duo's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared and appeared standing on the ceiling of the building as he yelled, " **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

The blond shot out stream after stream of fire out of his mouth and within seconds a huge ball of fire collided with both Gajeel and Rogue as it exploded, causing the dragon slayer duo to fly in different directions as Naruto dropped to the ground below.

 **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"**

Both Gajeel and Rogue had landed across from each-other so they used this opportunity to attack Naruto from two different sides, ha! That would surely get him!

The blond watched as two powerful beams of magic headed for him from two different directions, he smirked gleefully as red chakra burst out of him, the powerful red chakra flew all over the place, causing the beams of magic to repeal and head back to the origin which they came from which was Gajeel and Rogue.

There was two loud explosions that caused the room to end up covered in black smoke but like usual that didn't stop Naruto, in a flash of red he appeared in front of Gajeel who was recovering from his own attack.

"Is this all you and shadow-boy got? Cause I haven't even been trying, in hopes of maybe getting a bit entertained, but if this is all you got there is no point in me doing this, "Naruto stated as he grabbed Gajeel by the neck before turning around and throwing him.

Gajeel flew across the room and crashed into Rogue who barely getting up. As they crashed into each other they heard Naruto yell, **"Explosive Style: Blazing Dragon Jutsu!"**

As the smoke cleared, Rogue and Gajeel watched as a dragon made of fire flew towards them and before they could do anything the dragon smashed into them as it exploded. The Dragon Slayer duo crashed throughout the guild before at last crashing out of the guild, they rolled through the rocky ground before at last crashing into a rocky hill before stopping.

"Shit," Gajeel groaned as he slowly got up, as he slowly got up the iron coated around his body cracked into tiny pieces before falling into the ground below, "That fucker is hardly trying against us!" He yelled out.

"We lost," Rogue mumbled as he too got up, "I can feel it, he's levels above us.. Tch, and here I thought I got stronger... Tch, I won't give up I'll use my Shadow Drive-" he was interrupted by Naruto appearing in front of him.

"It's over for you, you ain't gonna use shit ya scrub!" He yelled as he punched Rogue's face, once again Rogue flew backwards before crashing into another rocky hill.

" **Iron Dragon's-"** Just as Gajeel was about to attack the blond, Naruto punched his neck, causing the black haired man to gasp out as Naruto then kicked his chest, making Gajeel also fly backwards before once again crashing into Rogue.

Before they could do anything Naruto appeared in front of them while yelling, " **Explosive Style: Giant Rasengan!"** as he formed a beach-ball sized Rasengan on the palm of his hand. He smashed the Rasengan into Gajeel's stomach and it was over!

As quick as the battle had started, it had ended! Naruto didn't even need to see, the blond turned around and started walking back to the Phantom Lord HQ...

But anyways, a huge sphere of fire and red chakra covered both Gajeel and Rogue as they yelled out in pain, the sphere around them exploded, destroying the entire area around them, creating a huge crator, before at last both rocketed backwards, destroying everything in their path as they vanished from sight and ended up God knows where...

With Gajeel and Rogue rekt in a anticlimactic battle, did the same fate await Jose Porla?!

 _To be continued...in the next scene!_

* * *

Jose Porla was fucking mad! The Wizard Saint had witnessed the defeat of the Element Four along with his two aces Gajeel Redfox and Rogue Cheney, all from his Lacrima T.V!

The black haired man couldn't help clench his fist in anger as he watched that Rotten Fairy defeat some of his strongest mages with nothing short of ease.

"That Makarov had a mage like this at his disposal after all these years, how fucking powerful do you want your guild to be old man?!" Jose roared out loud.

Juvia had warned him about Naruto Uzumaki, she had warned Jose about him way before he attacked Fairy Tail.

" _M-Master Jose... Juvia doesn't think it's a very smart idea to attack Fairy Tail, I recently crossed paths with one of Fairy Tail's mages... he was so powerful and filled with rage that Juvia thinks something like this will only anger him... I believe he may be stronger than you... his name is Naruto Uzumaki..."_

Those words, he remembered them well, because he had sent Juvia to fight Naruto Uzumaki... in the end she had been defeated like everyone else, leaving just him and Naruto. Oh, how Jose was going to brutally kick his ass for ruining his precious plan!

As if on cue, Naruto suddenly kicked opened the doors to the room Jose was in, and then the blonde ran into the room while yelling angrily, "You shit-munching son of a mutant bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He continued to yell as he charged at Jose.

Jose smirked creepily as he was about to speak but Naruto didn't let him speak! The blond appeared in front of Jose and he punched Jose's jaw as the man flew backwards.

Naruto didn't want to hear his bullshit! The blonde didn't care for his bullshit! The blonde didn't want to hear that shit-face talk, he wanted to hear him scream in pain instead!

Jose crashed into a wall and as he crashed into the wall, Naruro appeared in front of him once again, this time the blond repeatedly punched Jose's stomach as the Wizard Saint coughed out blood. The blond then grabbed Jose by the hair and pulled his head down as the blond kneed his face with all his might.

"AGGGGHHH! MY NOSE!" Jose roared in pain as he felt his nose break, causing blood to leak out as Naruto then grabbed him by his bloody face and then throwing him across the room.

Jose crashed into the wall across the room as Naruto yelled out, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** A water Dragon appeared and it crashed into Jose as the Wizard Saint crashed through the wall, before crashing through the guild unit at last crashing out of the guild.

Jose landed on the rocky ground outside of the guild, he landed into the ground on his face, and just as he was about to get up Naruto crashed on top of his back without warning.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Jose yelled out as he felt his back crack. Naruto grinned happily at the scream and he watched as Jose tried getting up, but Naruto wasn't going to let him!

Naruto repeatedly and brutally started stomping the back of Jose's head, making Jose's face go deeper and deeper inside the dirt as the blond said, "This is for gramps, mother fucker!"

Just as Naruto was going to keep brutally kicking him a wave of purple magic burst out of Jose, causing the blond to jump backwards to avoid being hit. Jose quickly vanished and Naruto heard the Wizard Saint yell from behind him, "I will not let a kid like you defeat me!"

Naruto quickly turned around as Jose then yelled, " **Darkness Wave!"** he swiped his hand in mid-air as a wave of purple darkness magic hit the blond, it exploded and Naruto found himself sliding twenty feet backwards.

"I spared those little shits that belonged to your shit guild, but there's no way in hell I'm going to spare your pathetic, waste of oxygen creepy looking ass!" Naruto snapped at Jose as red chakra burst out of Naruto's entire body.

Jose watched with wide eyes as Naruto got on the ground on all four like some sort of animal, the dark haired man watched as the red chakra engulfed Naruto's entire body, taking the form of a fox with four tails...

The blond smashed the ground with his fist and there was a huge explosion that shook the area, causing waves of chakra to head in all directions as it destroyed everything in its path. Jose was sent flying a few miles backwards as he was hit with the destructive chakra.

Naruto roared as his skin started peeling away to reveal a dark red type of skin... it took a matter of minutes before Naruto had gone complete four tailed mode.

Without warning Naruto blasted forward in the direction which Jose had flown to, everything behind Naruto ended up being destroyed as he blasted off.

Jose watched as Naruto blasted towards him with such power... Jose couldn't believe what he was witnessing, the blond was pure evil!

Naruto appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye as he slashed at him with his claw like hands. Jose quickly jumped back in a zig zag type of way to avoid being hit by Naruto.

But, it was no use, one of Naruto's arm extended forward and it grabbed Jose's entire body as he pulled Jose closer! As Jose was pulled towards Naruto, the now demonic blonde swung his free hand before smashing Jose's face with it!

Jose rocketed backwards for miles and miles, he crashed through rocky hills, trees, and even rocky mountains before at last crashing into the ground, creating a butterfly like crator around his entire body.

The dark haired man slowly got up and as he slowly got up he realized many bones in his body had been broken. The dark haired man dropped to the ground on his knees as he coughed out blood.

Yeah, he's definitely had better days.

"That old man! He had a boy like this in his guild?! One with such power?! How dare he?!"Jose roared with jealously as Naruto suddenly appeared ten meters away from him.

Jose watched as a black ball of mass appeared in front of the blond, the demonic blonde opened up his mouth wide and closed it on the black ball of mass which he then swallowed.

It was then that Naruto's demonic body started bloating up, he started bloating up like a balloon!

Jose at that moment realized he was pretty much dead.

Naruto without warning shot out a gigantic beam of chakra that destroyed everything in it's way as it headed for Jose. Nothing could even be done or said as Jose's end came just like that.

The beam of chakra dissipated moments later and where Jose was once there was nothing.

Jose had been wiped out from the face of the world...

Naruto went back to normal and he looked at the spot where Jose once was... he grinned. There was no hint of remorse or regret on his face.

It was pretty much over, just like that everything had ended.

Oh, well, it was time to buy some chimichangas and head back to the guild!

 _To be continued!_

* * *

 **A/N: LOL! I feel like this whole chapter was anticlimactic and shit! Well, I've read many powerful Naruto stories in which he is really powerful and he plays around with his opponents before finishing them off, it's a recipe many powerful Naruto stories have.**

 **But in this one Naruto doesn't play with his opponents he just fucks them up!**

 **So Waddya think? Were the fights good? Bad? Eh? TOO SHORT?!**

 **I look forward to your feedback!**

 **But yeah, this arc is basically** **over xD next chapter we will see what fate waits Naruto!.**

 **BTW THANKS FOR THE 217 REVIEWS ALONG WITH THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**

 **HOPE YA ENJOYED!**

 **DEUCES, BABY!**


	15. A Meeting With The Magic Council!

**A/N: Yo, I had posted chapter 15 but then I deleted it, while I don't usually delete chapters, and it's very rare for me to delete a chapter, last chapter I wasn't quite satisfied with it, it felt forced and my fellow reviewers had a very good point, so I ended up deleting the chapter and here is the new improved version!**

 **So here is the brand new chapter 15, it will have a few parts from the original chapter 15 but overall it'll be different. So enjoy xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

" **Is gramps gonna be** **okay?"** That was the first thing Naruto asked when he entered the guild basement. Everyone who was doing their own thing turned to Naruto and stared at him in surprise.

They could see a worrisome look on the blond's face, it was indeed a rare sight to see, but before anyone could answer the blond's question Natsu got up and ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto! What happened? Is it over? What became of Phantom Lord? You saved some ass-kicking for us-" Before Natsu could finish speaking Naruto interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up, ash-for-brains," Naruto snapped at the pinkette, "I asked if gramps was okay so answer my goddamn question!" He continued to say.

"Geez, you don't need to blow up on my face," The pinkette stated, before continuing, "The old man is gonna be okay, Porlyusica is taking care of him and he should be up in a day or two."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction, he didn't stick around to wait and find out if Master Makarov was okay or not, he needed to take care of business. But, he was glad the old man was okay.

"To answer your silly question, you should know fully well that I didn't leave shit for you," The blond then said with a proud grin, "I wiped out those Phantom Fucks with ease. I find it hard to believe, that their Master was a Wizard Saint, that loser didn't even put up a fight before dying, hahaha!" The blond said with a manical laugh.

Natsu's eyes widened at hearing what the blond had said, not just his eyes widened, everyone in the guild looked at Naruto with wide eyes as he walked past the pinkette.

"Y-You don't mean..." You could hear Lucy gasp out, before trailing off.

Just as Naruto was making his way to a table located at the corner of the basement, Erza jumped out of her seat and she blocked his way.

"What do you want, Scarlet?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her.

The redhead looked at him intensely, "Jose died? Don't tell me that you kill him?" She asked bluntly, as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Of course I did, that's what happens when you piss me the fuck off," The blond said as he was about to walk past her but Erza pulled out her blade and pointed it at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto said as he glared at her, "You got one second to take your little butter knife off of my face or else," He said threatening her, a menacing look in his blue eyes.

Erza scowled at herself, she didn't need a pissed off Naruto, she quickly put her blade away as she spoke, "Killing is strictly against the law, Master doesn't condone killing-" She continued to say but was cut off by Naruto.

"I know it's against the law but does it look like I give a shit?!" The blond snapped at Erza, "Save me from your boring ass lectures and morals cuz I don't have time for that shit." He continued to say as he walked past her before stopping, "I told ya before, I'm different from you losers, I don't have a problem killing a few shitheads that piss me off or get in my way..." He continued to say.

"It's wrong," The redhead simply said.

Just as Naruto was about to snap at her, a white haired man walked into the basement. This caused Naruto's eyes to widen as he recognized the old man.

"Pervy Sage?! What the fuck?" The blonde spoke out.

"Long time, Naruto..." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. While Jiraiya was usually a relaxed and funny person, he wasn't here to relax, he was simply here on buisness. "You should know why I'm here," He then said as he looked at Naruto, before saying, "You're under arrest for the destruction of Oak Town, hurting thousands of innocent people in the process, killing a lot of Phantom Lord members, brutally hurting the ones that are alive and for the killing of Wizard Saint Jose Porla." He finished.

"Holy shit, Naruto did all of that?" You could hear Gray say.

"I guess Naruto wasted no time after charing off in rage, " You could hear Macao say.

"While I'm glad he kicked Phantom Lord's ass, I can't say I'm too happy about him killing," Wakaba muttered out.

Naruto ignored the whispers and laughed, "Ha! Arrest me? Very funny pervy sage! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you or anyone arrest me. I did nothing wrong, Phantom Lord attacked us so I fought back in self defense, arrest the surviving members!"

Jiraiya sighed at the blond's words before saying, "I knew you'd say something like this so you give me no choice but to... BEG!" The white haired man dropped to the ground on his knees and pleaded, "Come on, Naruto! Lemme arrest you! Please! Please!"

Everyone in the guild sweat-dropped.

"Is he a legit Magic Council member?" Lucy asked while sweat-dropping.

"Y-Yeah," Gray replied, "He's known for being eccentric and a shameless pervert..."

Jiraiya only continued to say, "Come on brat, I know you have a reason for the killing and while I don't support killing, I'm with you all the way, so let me arrest you! The others in the council want to give you the death penalty, but I can find a way to have them give you a life sentence in prison!" He continued to say.

"LIKE HELL A LIFE SENTENCE WILL MAKE ME WANT TO GO WILLINGLY!"

"Oi, you owe be brat, I helped you train when you were younger, and remember all those bowls of ramen I bought you?! You owe me so hurry up and let me arrest you!" Jiraiya continued to say.

"Tch," Naruto looked annoyed, "I'll do you this favor this once, but you have to buy me ramen whenever I want, got it?" He continued to say.

Jiraiya got up and nodded, "You got yourself a deal!"

"In fact, fuck that shit, take me directly to the Magic Council, I'm sure they are eager to see me," Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya felt the blood leave his face, "Y-You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head, "We will have to see, so let's go." He said as he started walking out of the basement. Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh nervously as he followed the blond.

* * *

 **Magic Council, Era!**

* * *

"Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this?!" Gran Doma roared out as Naruto kicked opened the door to a room where the Magic Council members were having a meeting.

The blond walked inside the huge room, which had a long wooden table, sitting around the table was members of the Magic Council.

Jiraiya walked into the room after Naruto and he laughed sheepishly while saying, "Uh, blondie wanted to come here and since you guys were going to have a trial anyways, I decided to why not bring him here, hehe, so he's all yours!"

"You fool! This kid is dangerous, you brought him here instead of one of our cells?" Org snapped at Jiraiya while eyeing Naruto who walked to one of the empty chairs, the blond sat down on the empty chair, before placing his feet on top of the table.

Jiraiya then sat down besides the blond, while everyone stared at the blond.

"I decided to cut all the bullshit and just come here, we were gonna cross paths eventually, so let's do this, ya old relics," The blond spoke out.

"..." There was a tense atmosphere in the room. There was also pure silence as the blond just sat there, his feet disrespectfuly on top of the table. Some of them wanted to snap at the blond for being disrespectful, but they held their tongue.

There was silence for a few minutes before Naruto said, "So are we starting this shit or what?"

Everyone turned to Gran Doma who nodded, "Ahem..." Doma cleared his throat, "Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you're here?" He then asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that!? I'm here because I want to be here," The blond said with a patronizing smirk plastered on his face. He was making sure they knew he was there in the same room with them because he wanted to be there not because of them.

"That's it!" Org finally stood up and glared at Naruto as he snapped, "I'm sick of your attitude! Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't you know in what kind of situation you're in?! You are a criminal! It's against the law to kill! You deserve-"

"Shut up you old relic, you look like you're constipated with that angry look on your face," The blond interrupted Org before getting up while slamming his hands on the table, he then snapped at the entire magic council, "Jose Porla attacked Fairy Tail, our guild was wrecked, that bastard, did something to gramps, he crucified fucking gramps! What did you expect me to do? Wait, for you lazy bastards to do something?! No fucking thanks! Do you know the reason why Phantom Lord had the guts to do what they did? Because they know you fucks aren't gonna do shit! Do you know why there are so many dark guilds running around rampant? Because they aren't scared of your pathetic weak asses! Pathetic! Pathetic! That's what you fucks are! So don't come at me with this bullshit! Don't come at me with this self-righteous shit of yours, I did what I had to do!" The blond continued to say.

"..." There was more silence. There had never been a mage so blunt and so willing to snap like that to the council, not like Naruto had done.

Org was at a loss of words, he said nothing as he sat back down on his seat.

Ultear was the first to break silence, "While you do have a point about Jose Porla and Phantom Lord, what about Oak Town? You destroyed the town and you hurt countless of innocents, there's no way you can justify that," she said with a smirk.

"You're right about that, I can't justify that and I won't, " The blond admitted.

Siegrain spoke for the first time, "Tell us Naruto, are you an enemy of the Magic Council?" He asked.

"No, I am fucking not," The blond stated, "I have nothing against you fucks I just think most of you are incompetent, I believe some of you are involved in corruption and lastly most of you should retire." He said bluntly.

"I-I see..." Doma muttered out, he really didn't know what to say.

Jiraiya then spoke, "So what are we going to do about Naruto? Usually, we'd do an investigation but we already know most of the details, Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, Jose Porla attacked Makarov Dreyar in hopes of gravely hurting him, and Naruto fought back in self-defense, right?"

The blond nodded, "Correct."

There was more silence, while the Magic Council members exchanged glances amongst themselves before Gran Doma got up and spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, what you did was unlawful, we do not condone killing... but we will overlook the killing of Phantom Lord's Master and most of Phantom Lord's members because Fairy Tail was attacked first, in fact, we will use you as an example, in the Magic World, that we do not take lightly to guild's attacking other guilds and that doing such an act may NOW be punishable with death... however, the destruction of Oak Town and the hurting of thousands of people is uncalled for, so for that you will be jailed for a week and you will have to pay a large fine... if anyone here is against that please stand up and state your reasons why..." He finished as he looked around.

Nobody said a word for a full minute and Doma spoke, "Very well, this meeting is over, Jiraiya you will be in charge of escorting Naruto to his cell.." Doma said as he proceeded to leave the room.

Everyone in the room also got up and one by one they left the room until only Naruto and Jiraiya were left. The white haired man spoke, "Ha! The tension here was extremely high, I think you made a few of those old farts crap their pants."

''You're old too, ya know."

"I'm not that old, but anyways, that could of gone a lot worse," Jiraiya admitted, "I actually suggested to them to make you Wizard Saint and have you work for them, but I guess they either forgot about that or don't like you enough to make you Wizard Saint," He grinned at the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, just take me to my cell," The blond told him. "I wanna get this shit overwith." He figured he mIght as well go through with the punishment because he had hurt innocent people which probably didn't deserve getting hurt.

"Alright," Jiraiya grinned as he said, "I'll drop off some Icha Icha Paradise to your cell later, it'll make a week pass by quick, hehe!" He giggled to the blond as they walked out of the room...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, I'm done! :D WADDYA THINK? GOOD? BAD? EH? LOL**

 **This chapter was honestly a bit rushed, but overall I did enjoy writing it!**

 **Like usual don't forget to gimme feedback xD**

 **Night!**


	16. Even The Light Has Dark Secrets!

Word had spread like wild fire about the death of Wizard Saint Jose Porla. It had spread throughout the entire country of Fiore within a matter of days, and by the end of the week, there wasn't one person who didn't know that Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail had killed the man.

Alzack and Bisca Connell, two mages of Fairy Tail, who were away on a vacation with their daughter Asuka returned to Fairy Tail as soon as they could when, they heard about Fairy Tail being attacked.

When they arrived to the guild they noticed that their fellow members were rebuilding the guild. Some where nailing wood, others were carrying wood, and others just sat there eating lunch.

"What happened?!" Both Alzack and Bisca asked at the same time. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the married couple.

"Oh, you're back from your vacation, how was it?" Macao asked both of them.

"Forget that!" Alzack shook his head, "We heard about Fairy Tail being attacked and about Naruto..." He continued to say, as he stared at his daughter Asuka who was on the ground playing with some ants.

"Well, Phantom Lord wrecked the guild and Jose put the old man outta commission," Gray told Alzack, before continuing, "But, he woke up a few days ago, and he is so good, so we are pretty much okay, it could of been much worse, but thanks to Naruto things didn't escalate."

"Is it true Naruto... what he did?" Bisca wanted to confirm the rumors about Naruto killing Jose.

Erza nodded while sighing, "It is indeed true."

"Man, that's a shocker," Alzack stated, "Jose was a Wizard Saint, you don't just kill a Wizard Saint, it's like really hard to do, I knew Naruto was strong but this is just insane..."

"I'm just worried about it all ," Bisca said in a worrisome tone, "We all know Naruto has anger issues, but what if one of us is next? D-Do you think he'd be capable of killing one of us? Having Asuka hang around the guild with a dangerous boy like Naruto doesn't put me at ease..." She sighed.

"I don't know," Erza admitted, "... I don't know if Naruto would go that far, I can't deny that he's dangerous... the best we can do is be on guard around him..." She stated while clenching her fist.

 _"I need to get stronger,"_ She thought as it remained silent.

Meanwhile, Natsu, who was supposed to be helping Lucy nail a piece of wood, was doing push ups.

"Natsu, why are you doing push ups?! Help me nail this piece of wood," The brown eyed blond said.

"Can't Lucy! I must train to get stronger!" Natsu said quickly before going back to counting push ups, "96..97...98...99..."

Lucy eyed the pinkette for a bit before asking, "Does you wanting to getting stronger have anything to do with Naruto?" She then asked him.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah, he made me feel weak when he defeated Deliora, he defeated an entire guild and took out a Wizard Saint... I can't let him do everything... I'll get stronger, no - stronger than him and then I'll kick his ass!" The pinkette said with determination.

The blonde smiled at his words before asking another question, "N-Natsu, what do you think about Naruto killing Jose? I mean I think what he did was wrong..."

Natsu stopped doing push ups, and Lucy could see a thoughtful look on his face, before he spoke, "I'm grateful for Naruto... Master was out of commission, so I think Naruto was our only hope, I don't think anyone besides Master could of handled Jose besides Naruto, in the end he protected the guild in his own way... Jose wasn't exactly innocent, and I can't say I wouldn't do the same if I felt you or anyone I cared for was in danger..." Natsu finished speaking.

"You do have a point," The blonde nodded, as they went back to doing whatever they were doing.

 _On top of the re-built guild roof,_ Laxus Dreyar stood as he stared at his guild mates, each doing their own thing as he just smirked happily.

The guild members each had mixed feelings about Naruto's killings, some were neutral to it, others didn't support it and in fact thought it was wrong, others could see why Naruto did what he did and thought nothing much of it, but Laxus?

Laxus was fucking happy! Oh, ever since word had spread about what Naruto did. People had started to fear Fairy Tail. Not just fear Fairy Tail, but some were starting to respect the guild!

"Haha, Naruto, you made Fairy Tail feared," Laxus grinned to himself, "This is what I want, for everyone to fear and respect Fairy Tail!" He continued to say, "That is why I must get you to join me and help me take over the guild..." he said at last as he continued to look at his guild mates before he disappeared in a flash of yellow colored lightning.

* * *

Master Makarov had woken up days ago, he had woken up to find out what Naruto had done and the old man couldn't help bit sigh. For the last few days, he had been thinking about what to do about Naruto and at last he made up his mind.

"Naruto, I have no choice but to excommunicate you for the guild, I fear that you have become much too dangerous to keep in the guild, I was unconscious for a few days and look what happened..." the old man spoke to himself as he looked at the lake in the back of Fairy Tail.

"Don't do that," The baldy was startled by a voice and he quickly turned to his right to see the founder of Fairy Tail: Mavis Vermilion, she was a spirit that popped up from time to time, especially, to Makarov of all people.

"First, what are you doing here?" Makarov asked the blonde haired spirit.

"I was bored so I decided to come here for a bit," Mavis smiled at him, "I know you are the Master of Fairy Tail but please don't kick out Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because out of everyone in the guild that boy needs you the most, plus I kinda like him, he's very amusing," Mavis chirped happily.

Makarov facepalmed at her response before saying, "Aren't you bothered about what he did? He killed someone!"

"I'm actually not bothered," Mavis admitted it, "You do know I was part of the guild wars that took place before the Magic Council was created, right? In those days deaths were everywhere, I was responsible for many of our enemy's deaths, and in those days even your father stained his hands with the blood of many... Fairy Tail is the light that shines upon the dark, but there are many dark secrets that lie within Fairy Tail, we aren't the perfect light guild people seem to think we are, in your younger days you killed a person or two, am I wrong?" she continued to say with a serious tone.

Makarov's eyes widened before nodding his head slowly, "Yes, when I was a young man I remember killing a thug from a dark guild that wanted to hurt Porlyusica... it's not one of my proudest moments but I did what I had to do to protect her... but in all honesty this isn't about Naruto killing Jose... I am afraid of his "rage" what if he kills a member of Fairy Tail?" He asked Mavis, who put her finger on his lip while thinking.

"I don't think Naruto would go that far, I am certain he won't go that far, so please Makarov let him stay," The founder pleaded while making a puppy-like face.

Makarov tried to resist her cute puppy-like face but he nodded, "Very well, this once I will do this for you, First, but If the boy gives me any doubt, I will kick him out...as the days pass I am slowly losing hope that he will change his ways," Makarov mumbled underneath his breath. "Even if I did promise his mother I would keep an eye on him..."

"Don't lose hope, I know you can get through him," Mavis smiled at Makarov.

"I will keep trying.." Makarov could sighed, "But there's only so much an old man can put up with before throwing the towel," he mumbled.

 _"Naruto, there is something odd about you, you remind me of an old friend I once had... that is why I am keeping my eye on you... just what exactly are you?"_ Mavis thought as silence filled the air.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter chappie than usual, but I wanted to stop there to reply to some reviews!**

 **First of all, I want to say that I WILL stop doing chapters like these. Naruto does something and then later I make a chapter showing some of the Fairy Tail character reactions and how they feel. I don't think chapters like this are really necessary so this is my last chapter like this.**

 **But now to answer some reviews.**

 **Lightningblade49: Ha! I haven't done anything to the Magic Council cause they might play an important role later in the story.**

 **DominWright: Yeah, the original chapter 15 was really rushed, I actually tried giving Naruto character development but it was pretty forced and it made no sense.**

 **Guyver 2.0: No offense taken bro. Thank you for leaving a review dude, I appreciate your thoughts :D I know exactly what you mean and I will be working on Naruto's character development and I have an 'original arc'** **idea that I might do soon.**

 **The Exiled Darkness: lol, well that was the goal man but I did it in a way that didn't work, made no sense, character development in this story will be slooooow...**

 **Guest: Lol, frankly, why would readers riot over Naruto going to jail? It would be a stupid reason to riot over that while I did get negative reviews for the original chapter 15 those reviews were actually justified, ain't nobody got time to riot over something small like Naruto going to jail loool and if anyone did I frankly wouldn't give a shit.**

 **This is fanfiction bro, I know I can't make every reader happy, I'll lose some, I'll gain some, that's the fanfiction life bro. #Rekt**

 **So yeah, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews guys. I appreciate them.**

 **But with that said, while I wasn't going to post what I'm about to post I'll post it anyways.**

 **So like I have an "original arc" idea, there's a 50% chance I might do this arc, I'm still debating it, but if I were to do it it would start within 5 chapters.**

 **"Wizard Saint Exams" That's what the arc would be called, basically the Magic Council decides to throw a tournament, to make profit off of people in order to raise funds to rebuild Oak Town.**

 **So basically the Magic Council throws a tournament, where 3-6 members of any guild can apply to the tournament, and basically those who join will have to participate in different exams and fights, and those who score the highest/win fights end up becoming Wizard Saints.**

 **This arc would obviously introduce characters from different guilds and whatnot, idk how long the arc would be though it could be from 10-15 chapters.**

 **Cause there would be a lot of shit to write lmao fights not just Naruto would be fighting during this arc but yanno other Fairy Tail members, Sabertooth, etc.**

 **Honesty, there's a chance I probably will skip the grand magic games arc and do the eclipse arc so yeah but l** **ike I said I'm debating doing it lol but I'd love to get some thoughts on this! :D**

 **I hope ya enjoyed this short ass chapter xD**

 **Deuces**


	17. A Special Bond!

Naruto had successfully completed his one week in a jail cell, paid a small fine, and now the blond was making his way out of the Magic Council building as Jiraiya followed him.

"Try not to get so angry out there brat, getting angry in battle isn't a smart thing to do," Jiraya gave the blond a piece of advice as they walked.

"I don't even need to be smart or strategic in battle," The blond stated as a grin spread across his face, "Not when I can just brutally overwhelm everything that crosses my path!" He boasted."

"You do have a point there," Jiraiya had to admit, "But, what I'm trying to say is that you need to cool down, don't do something you'll end up regretting!" Jiraiya told him.

"Like I need advice from a super pervert," The blond snorted at the white haired man.

Jiraiya sighed then spoke up, "It went well with the Magic Council, but I suggest you don't do anything to anger-"

Naruto interrupted Jiraiya, "Like I give a fuck if they get angry, you of all people know how powerless the Magic Council is because you're part of it, this time I played politics with them, I danced their little dance, they know well that they don't got power over me... I let them jail me for they could keep that shitty facade they try so hard to keep about them being in control of the magic world, in exchange they better leave me the fuck alone or I'll destroy them," he grinned darkly at Jiraiya.

"You're right Naruto, that's why they were always after you or Fairy Tail, they hate it when they can't control something or at least put up an image of false control... but, it is that fake image of power and control that makes the Magic World a bit safer..." Jiraiya told the blue eyed blond.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Not really caring to talk about the Magic Council, anymore, to him those old fucks could die for all he cared.

At last the duo were at the exit of the building and Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, It was nice seeing you again... you're like family to me kiddo so remember if you need any help or anything, you know I'll be there for you," The Pervy Sage stated.

Naruto scowled at him, "Stupid old pervert, ya know I never need help so don't look down on me like some brat!" he finished saying as he proceeded to walk away.

"Wait-" Jiraiya suddenly said as Naruto walked. The blond stopped walking and turned around to see Jiraiya pull out something from his pocket, before throwing it at the blonde. Naruto grabbed the little platinum colored object the old man had thrown at him.

The blond looked at the platinum object on his hand, it was a card, and Jiraiya spoke, "That's a VIP card to Akane Resort, I was going to go, but I will be busy so why don't you go? You're probably always raging because you don't get laid so go on and get laid or something," the white haired man said, a perverted grin on his face.

"Why you little-" Naruto began to say, but at that moment Jiraiya slammed the door to the magic council building, leaving the blond alone in the street, "Tch.." he looked annoyed as he looked at the VIP card, "I guess a little vacation wouldn't hurt..." he grinned to himself as he walked to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Seigrain the alter ego of Jellal Fernandez was currently sitting inside his office, inside the magic council building, when the door to his office was knocked on before it opened up to reveal Ultear.

"Naruto, was just released," The dark haired beauty informed Seigrain, as she closed the door behind her, she walked towards Seigrain's desk and she sat on it as she stared at the blue haired man.

"Keep an eye on him," Seigrain smirked at her, "Forget using Erza as a sacrifice in the Tower of Heaven... I'll use him!" The blue haired man stated.

"Oh?" Ultear looked at him with curiosity. "Has there been a change of plans?" She asked him as she looked at his desk to see all sorts of different books opened, she eyed one that was titled, " **The Origins of the Tailed Beasts."** it seemed he has been researching Tailed Beasts.

Seigrain smirked darkly, "Yes, I no longer seek to revive Zeref, but now I will revive one of the Tailed beasts... and I will control it with my power, I won't need Zeref to complete my dreams, just the power of the weakest Tailed Beast: Shukaku is stronger than the mightiest dragon... I will revive the Shukaku and with this demon by my side, I will change the world, hahahaha!" Seigrain laughed darkly.

" _This is an interesting turn of events,"_ Ultear thought as she smirked, " _Zeref isn't dead he's just sealed, and the tower of heaven was built for the purpose of distracting the magic council... but this new plan might not be so bad,"_ she continued to think.

"I will need to sacrifice someone really strong to revive a Tailed Beast, it seems Naruto has the power of one of the Tailed Beast... and he's really powerful so I will sacrifice him," Seigrain said as he continued to smirk...

 _A change of plans, would Seigrain succeed or nah?_

* * *

Naruto as he walked he was getting closer to Fairy Tail to see the guild members fixing the entire guild - no they weren't just fixing it, but they were also adding to it! While they weren't done, Naruto could definitely see the changes and improvements.

It was as he was walking closer and closer to the guild that everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the blond who tried his best to ignore them.

"Naruto! You're out? I've been training so fight me!" Natsu yelled with a toothy grin as he jumped off of the guild's roof and yelled, " **Fire Dragon's-"** he didn't get to finish because Naruto appeared in front of him and he decked his jaw, causing the pinkette to crash into a wall.

"Just because you trained a bit doesn't mean shit, you shit muncher, so go fight with your gay lover Gray and don't you dare come at me thinking you got a shot, because I'll decimate you for reals next time," Naruto said with so much killing intent behind his voice that Natsu started shaking uncontrollably.

"Naruto!" The blond then turned to see Makarov walking towards him, as the old man walked he spoke, "Everyone, I want to talk to Naruto alone... so you can all go home, we will continue with the guilds reparations tomorrow."

There was nods and whispers as everyone slowly started packing up and cleaning up, and before they knew it Naruto and Makarov were alone behind the guild.

"So... you actually killed Jose, huh?" Makarov spoke after a while of silence.

"Yeah, that will send a message to every fuckhead that dares cross my path - Fairy Tail's path! I don't have a problem getting my hands dirty!" Naruto stated with a dark grin.

"I was going to kick you out, but a friend convinced me not to do it," Makarov told him.

Naruto didn't look surprised but he did say, "What friend?"

"Oh, you'll meet her soon enough," The old man said before continuing, "It is against the guild's rules to kill... so please don't do it again." He sighed, knowing what Naruto would say.

"I won't promise you that... because you know I'll take down any fucker that dares get in my fucking way..." Naruto told him before saying, "I'm glad you're well old man... if you would of died, I don't know what I would of done..." he smiled for a split second.

"There's no way this old man will go down without a fight!" Makarov grinned at him before saying, "How about we go get some ice-cream, like when you were a boy?"

 _"I was going to at least punish you but... I still see the good boy in you Naruto..."_

"You pay?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go then!"

"Then I'll lift you up into the air like old times, eh?"

"Hey! I'm not five anymore!"

 _It was a special bond between them, a special bond between Naruto and Makarov! Makarov still saw him as a young boy with potential to grow!_

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to update again, I would of kept going but meh, but yeah I hope you enjoyed, um, yeah it was actually pretty rushed Dx so it was probably a weird chapter.**

 **If you havent noticed yet, Naruto and Maka sorta do have a special bond, I'm pretty sure I've hinted a few times, Maka is one of the few Naruto will sorta listen to XD and he cares for the old man even if he doesn't really show it.**

 **BUT YEAH I'M AT 294 REVIEWS SO THANK YOU EVERYONE ;D REVIEW THIS SHIT AND GET ME TO 300 MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **YEAH, TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC NEXT CHAPTER BABY LOL LET SEE WHAT HAPPENS ? ;)**

 **Uh, yeah I'm still deciding if i Wana do the whole "Wizard Saint Exams" arc, so yeah feedback on this would still be appreciated!**

 **I don't know when I'll update but it shall be soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Eight Years Down The Drain!

The Tower of Heaven... It was a huge tower located somewhere out in the middle of the damn sea, well it wasn't that far away from Akane Resort... A place where people went to relax.

Inside the tower was none other than Jellal Fernandez, the man behind the creation of the tower, the man who spent eight years of his life dedicated to building the tower!

Now it waz tiem to put hiz plan to wurk, bwahaha!

Standing in front of Jellal was Team Jellal, a group of four who used to be slaves, but now they were working for Jellal, or so he thought.

Team Jellal consisted of Simon, Millianna, Sho and Wally... not only were they his childhood friends, but they were also childhood friend's of Erza Scarlet! What a shocker!

"There has been a change of plans," Jellal smirked darkly as Team Jellal looked at him, "We will no longer go after Erza, but after the man named Naruto Uzumaki!" he continued to say.

"W-What?" Simon stuttered out.

"The guy that killed a Wizard Saint around two weeks ago?" Wally gulped in fear.

"You don't expect us to go after him...?" Millianna asked, worry in her voice.

Sho only smiled, "We will do it Jellal!"

Jellal smirked, "Yes, you four will go after Naruto and you'll bring him back here, got it?" he said before saying, "He's currently in Akane Resort... Erza is there as well, but don't pay any attention to her, our goal is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Simon nodded slowly, "As you wish Jellal.." he then said as Team Jellal turned around and walked away.

As soon as they were gone, a group of three suddenly appeared besides Jellal... This group was called Trinity Raven, a squad known for being assassins.

The leader of the trio Ikaruga spoke, "Jellal you don't actually expect them to actually take down Naruto Uzumaki and bring back, do you?" she asked him.

"You've sent them to their deaths," Fukuro, a half man, half owl mutant hybrid stated.

"This is all part of your plan isn't it, Jellal-sama?" Taka the final member of Trinity Raven asked, a dark and cruel smirk present on his face.

Jellal nodded while smirking, "Those fools don't stand a chance, nobody stands a chance when fighting against Naruto, especially when you fight him head on.. Which is where you three come in, while Naruto is busy with those four you three must make your move and quickly attack and take him down... The element of surprise will be your ally!" he grinned darkly.

"Ah, that makes sense," Ikaruga smirked, "Very well, we shall take our leave." she said as the trio vanished from sight.

* * *

Team Jellal had boarded a ship and now they were sailing to Akane Resort... There was silence until Millianna spoke, "Are we really going to fight this Naruto guy?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Sho smiled at Millianna, "Only crazies would do that!"

Simon nodded, "The time has come for us to betray Jellal..."

"We won't go down in history as the bad guys," Wally shook his head.

Simon nodded once again, "All this time we've been working under Jellal... waiting for this moment, for the moment we finally reunited with Erza to bring her back to the tower for she could stop Jellal once and for all... Which is why when we arrive to Akane Resort, you three will go look for Erza and tell her everything... While I go look for Naruto Uzumaki... I will try to convince him to help defeat Jellal..." Simon told them the plan.

They all nodded amongst as they sailed forward! Hoping for a better future!

* * *

"Did you fuckers follow me here?! Do you really want to piss me off that bad?" Naruto growled as he glared at Team Natsu as he made his way towards Akane Beach.

"As if!" Natsu and Gray snapped at the blond.

"We were given platinum VIP cards to Akane Resort by the person who was happy with the way we completed the quest he gave us," Lucy explained to the blond.

"Yeah, It's not like your personality is so great that we'd love to be around you," Erza then stated. "It just happened to be a coincidence that we came on the same day!"

"Well, stay outta my way, I don't wanna see you fuckers while I'm here, in fact, I'm going to the beach right now so don't go there because if I see you there..." Naruto stated as he made his towards the beach.

"We were gonna go gamble anyways!" Natsu and Gray yelled as Naruto walked past them.

The blond made his way to the beach where he laid down on the sand as he closed his eyes. The blond loved the beach, it was one of the simple things in life that he could enjoy...

Before Naruto realized it he had fallen asleep and when he woke up he noticed that the sun was starting to set, he quickly got up and he proceeded to walk away but as he walked away he stopped when he heard someone say his name.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Erza and and Lucy after gambling and losing a lot of money at one of the Casino's in the resort they decided to call it the day and they decided to get back to their hotel, but as they arrived to their hotel, waiting for them by their room was none other than Erza's childhood friend's.

As soon as she realized who they were Erza froze on the spot.

"Erza? Is that you? It is! Oh my gosh!" Millianna said happily as she ran towards Erza and hugged her, shocking the redhead.

"Sis! Wow! You sure have gotten beautiful!" Sho smiled as he walked over to Erza.

"It's been so long," Wally stated as tears streamed down his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Lucy just asked in confusion.

Erza suddenly snapped and spoke, "You guys..." she didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to say anything," Sho told Erza, "Jellal told us that you abandoned us but we never believed him.." he smiled at Erza, "All this time we were working for him waiting for this day to come... Sis, we need you to come back to the tower of heaven with us... We need you to stop Jellal.." Sho told her at last.

Erza stayed silent before asking, "Simon... Where is he?"

"Oh, he went looking for Naruto Uzumaki..." Wally told her.

"What?!" Erza's eyes widened, "That isn't good! We need to go after him! Naruto is very dangerous!" The redhead stated as she turned around and started running off. Sho, Millianna and Wally nodded and ran after her.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Lucy thought as she ran after Erza as well.

* * *

Naruto stood face to face with a weird looking fella, at first glace some might even confuse Simon as a dark mage or something, but Naruto didn't sense any evil intent coming from the man in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked him, his sharp eyes glaring at him.

"My name is Simon-"

"I don't care about your name, what do you want?" Naruto interrupted him.

Simon frustrated yelled, "Listen! I am Simon, I've been working under a dark mage called Jellal Fernandez, he has an alter ego currently working for the magic council: that alter ego is Seigrain who keeps a close watch on the Magic Council while Jellal built the Tower of Heaven... Now the Tower of Heaven is completed and now Jellal wants you captured and he plans on using you as sacrifice to revive something from the dead!" Simon told Naruto.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed at this, "Bitch, can try!" he said with a mischievous smirk.

Simon was about to say something but just as he was about to speak a new voice was heard.

"So you decided to betray Jellal? What a turn of events!" Simon and Naruto turned to see the Trinity Raven trio staring at them, "Die, both of you!" Ikaruga then yelled as she swiped her Katana.

Naruto and Simon jumped to the side as a gust of wind headed right towards them.

It was as Simon dodged the gust of wind that headed towards him that Ikaruga suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Without warning she stabbed Simon's back with her blade and Simon watched as her blade exited through his chest.

Simon coughed out blood while Ikaruga smirked, "Fool, I know that you loved Erza, too bad you won't get to see her again," she said darkly as she pulled her blade out of Simon as he dropped to the ground but not before saying, "Naruto...please...destroy...that...tower.."

Naruto watched the fallen Simon with a stoic look on his face as he turned to Ikaruga who looked at him with an arrogant look on her face, "Come with us and we won't have to hurt you!"

"There's no way a bitch with a butter knife could even manage to hurt me," Naruto said arrogantly as he charged at Ikaruga, "But since you're so confident why don't you show me what you got!" Naruto said gleefully as he continued to charge at her.

It was as Naruto was merely a few feet away from Ikaruga that Fukuro flew towards Naruto with his rocket boosters, and before Naruto could do anything to Ikaruga the mutant owl grabbed the blond, and he flew up into the sky, as he flew up into the sky Fukuro threw Naruto up into the air as he opened up his mouth - and within seconds Fukuro swallowed the blond...

"Huh, he wasn't so tough," Taka spoke as he appeared besides Kagura.

Fukuro seconds later landed on the sandy beach a good ten feet away from Ikaruga and Taka as the owl-man spoke, "Mission was a success, let's head back to the tower of heaven before I puke him out!" he stated.

Those were his last words as Ikaruga and Taka watched with horror as Fukuro exploded, chunks of his flesh flew all over the beach as the frozen duo watched a blood-thirsty Naruto charge at them as his right hand was coated with lightning.

" **Raikiri!"** The blond yelled gleefully as he appeared in front of Ikaruga, his hand pierced her chest and exited her back as Ikaruga spat out blood, "Die, stupid bitch!" Naruto then said as the lightning from his hand vanished, leaving a limping and dying Ikaruga as Naruto kicked her stomach, causing her to fly a good ten feet away as Naruto turned to Taka.

"Please don't k-kill-" Taka didn't get to finish because Naruto pulled out a Kunai with a paper bomb, and without warning he shoved it in Taka's throat as he kicked the man's chest, causing him to fly backwards as he exploded, causing more chunks of meat to fly throughout the beach.

"Is that bastard looking down on me?" Naruto snapped as he looked at the beach, "Sending weak pieces of shits after me?! Oh, Jellal I'll make you come at me by destroying that tower of yours, hahaha!" Naruto laughed to himself as he watched Team Natsu and Team Jellal running towards him before stopping at Simon's body.

"Simon!" Erza yelled as she dropped to the ground on her knees, she saw the wound on his chest and tears dripped from one of her eyes, "Wake up... Wake up... Simon please wake up..." she cried but to deaf ears cause Simon wasn't going to wake up.

It was as Naruto was walking towards the huge group that Erza got up and she pulled out her blade while yelling, "Naruto! You did this didn't you?! Die!" she yelled as she charged at the blond.

Naruto stayed still as he spoke, "Geez, Titania, I knew you were stupid but not this stupid, he had a wound made by a blade, you of all people should know this, you especially should know that I don't use blades to fight," he said as Erza stopped charging at him.

Erza stayed silent and quiet for a few seconds before turning to her childhood friends, "Take me to the Tower of Heaven! I'm going to make Jellal pay!" She said with determination in her voice.

"One second... Let us puke first.."They said as they started puking. The smell of blood, burnt flesh, and seagulls eating human flesh wasn't a very good sight.

 **There they were,** on a ship not too far away from the Tower of Heaven. Team Natsu was starting to come up with a plan as they stared at the Tower.

"We smash open the front doors and attack anything that gets in our way!" Natsu yelled out.

"No, lets enter through the back and surprise attack them!" Lucy shook her head.

"I say we enter the tower from underneath," Gray added his two cents.

"You idiots, I'll show you how this shit is done!" Naruto roared mischievously as they watched him jump out of the ship and into the water, where he stood on top of the water.

"What are you doing?!" Erza asked the blond.

"I'm making that fucker come to me!" Naruto said while grinning as they watched a red orb of chakra form on the palm of his hand before it formed into a Shuriken, a very huge Shuriken.

" **Take this mother fucker; Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto yelled gleefully as he threw the Rasenshuriken at the Tower of Heaven!

* * *

Jellal watched through a Lacrima as the ship with Naruto and the others got closer to the Tower of Heaven, he smirked to himself but stopped smirking when he saw Naruto jump out the ship, he stood there for a minute or so before throwing what seemed to be a shuriken made of magic at the Tower of Heaven.

" _Shit! He's going to destroy the Tower and kill me along with it! I need to stop the attack!"_ Jellal thought, and he would of gone out and stopped the Rasenshuriken but he watched as Naruto gleefully threw ten more Rasenshuriken at the Tower.

 **"Die! Die! Die!"** He could read Naruto's lips as he threw Rasenshuriken after Rasenshuriken at the Tower of Heaven.

" _I need to get out of here!"_ Jellal then thought as his body glowed yellow before he flew out of the tower, eight years of his life had just been wasted!

* * *

Naruto watched as the Tower of Heaven exploded, and as the Tower exploded he watched as Jellal flew out of the Tower and off into the distance.

"So that coward decides to fly away like the fly that he is, huh? Oh, we will clash one day ya piece of shit and I can't wait to destroy you then!" Naruto said out-loud as he watched the Tower explode, and on top of that he watched as huge waves of water headed towards their ship.

Oops, maybe throwing all them Rasenshuriken wasn't such a good idea!

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Lol, this was actually pretty damn rushed man but fuck it. Lmao so waddya think?_**

 ** _Man, you know how many god-like Naruto or powerful as fuck Naruto stories that I have read in this section that make Naruto do the Tower of Heaven arc or every arc just like in the anime, sure some of the authors switch shit up a bit but fuck that, he's powerful as fuck just have the mother fucker rasengan the fuck outta the tower of heaven, amirite? #YOLO #YouOnlyDestroyTowerOfHeavenOnce._**

 ** _Yeah, If you haven't noticed Naruto basically here to fuck da plot up and shit. I feel that's what a powerful character should do, not go with the flow but destroy that shit bruhh_**

 ** _But yeah tower of heaven arc done lmao um yeah._**

 ** _I actually didn't want Jellal to die this chapter cause like I said the chapter felt too rushed, and cause I want his fight with Naruto to be awesome so I might have Jellal train to get stronger hence why he won't fight Naruto, he knows that he will die lol_**

 ** _But um yeah,was it too rushed? Lmao Gimme yo thoughts xD_**

 ** _I actually won't do the Wizard Saint Exams arc that I've been saying I would do since it would be way too long, and its sorta like the GmG arc but Ima just change the "Battle of Fairy Tail" arc and just make it into a tornament made by Makarov. Etc you'll see._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Deuces_**


	19. Two Blond's With Huge Egos!

"What? T-That boy destroyed the Tower of Heaven?" Org stuttered out with wide eyes at this new piece of information.

The Magic Council was having a meeting about the destruction of the Tower of Heaven. You see Jiraiya with a spy network that he was the leader of, had been keeping tabs on the Tower of Heaven, but nothing had been done about the Tower of Heaven because the Magic Council didn't know what to do about the problem.

Jiraiya nodded while grinning, "I told you that brat makes an excellent ally, now we don't have to worry about the Tower of Heaven!" he continued to say.

"Maybe that Naruto can be of use to us," Gran Doma said while looking thoughtful.

"I'll be damned," Ultear could only mutter out.

 _"That Uzumaki is a powerhouse... and possibly even a threat - no he is a threat, too bad I can't use him or get him on my side, he isn't as dumb as he looks,"_ Ultear thought to herself.

"It seems my brother Jellal died when Naruto destroyed the Tower," Seigrain stated while looking bored, but deep down he was still mad about the destruction of his Tower.

"We aren't sure but that's very likely," Jiraiya turned to Seigrain.

"Oh well, I guess he won't be a thorn on our side anymore," Seigrain continued to say.

After the meeting amongst the Magic Council members, the only ones in the room were Jellal and Ultear. The dark haired beauty looked at Jellal and with a smirk she spoke, "What are you going to do now?" she asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jellal admitted, he really didn't know what he was going to do now. His whole life had lead to that moment, the moment he used a sacrifice and revived Zeref or in this case a Tailed Beast.. but everything had gone down the shitter all thanks to one man.

Maybe he shouldn't have made an enemy of Naruto Uzumaki...

He could always rebuild a new Tower of Heaven, it would take less time to build it this time, perhaps five years but the risk was high of the Council finding out and then sending Naruto to destroy it. Shit, he wasn't going to waste my years of his life.

One thing was certain though, he would get his revenge on Naruto Uzumaki!

 _"I guess I could get him into Grimoire Heart,,"_ Ultear thought as she looked at him.

"Listen, Jellal, I am part of Grimoire Heart," Ultear told Jellal.

The blue haired man's widened, "You're telling me now because?"

"Master Hades of Grimoire Heart is a powerful mage, if you join the guild he will help you get more powerful," Ultear smirked at Jellal, "Powerful enough to take down Naruto... You can get your revenge on him... So how about it do you want to join?"

Jellal looked thoughtful, he really didn't have much too lose at this moment, and his goal was to take down Naruto Uzumaki and if Hades could help him then he would join.

"Yes," He nodded slowly, "Take me to Grimoire Heart." He told her.

"Very well," Ultear grinned at him.

Soon Grimoire Heart would have another powerful mage join their ranks!

* * *

One week later after the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, our boy Naruto and Team Natsu were back in Fairy Tail. After the destruction of the Tower, Erza had caught up with her childhood friends while going off and burying Simon and all that good shit, ya know?

So now they were back in Fairy Tail, which looked pretty different than before, which wasn't all that shocking. But as they entered the guild they could hear Laxus aruging with Makarov.

"You damn geezer, why are you letting this Phantom Lord trash join the guild?!" Laxus roared at the old man as he pointed at Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser who were new guild members.

"Because I want them to join, Fairy Tail never rejects anyone who wants to join... regardless of their past or how strong they are, you know that!" Makarov roared back at the blond.

"That's some bullshit! It's the reason the guild is getting weaker," Laxus snapped at Makarov.

"You're wrong, the guild is stronger than ever, so stop complaining Laxus... I'm starting to get fed up with and your attitude, I already have Naruto to deal with I don't want to deal with you too," Makarov snapped back just as hard.

Laxus looked shocked before growling, "Just watch this guild will be mines one day," he was about to say something else but Naruto spoke.

"The chances of hit man reborn getting a new season are higher than you ever becoming guild master, you piece of shit," The blond snapped at Laxus, who turned to him.

"Naruto..." Laxus growled slightly as he walked up to the blond until they only stood feet away from each-other, "You really fucking annoy me," The Dragon Slayer said bluntly.

Naruto's response was, "Does it look like I give a flying shit, canon fodder?!"

"Tch, you think you're so strong and unstoppable... Well, I'll show you!" Laxus continued to tell the blond. At this point everyone in the guild was looking at the duo.

"Idiot, I don't think I'm strong and unstoppable," The blond said as a smirk started spreading across his face, a mischievous glint then made itself into the blond's eyes as he continued, "I **Know** I'm strong and unstoppable, but if you want to fight me so bad then fight, but I will crush you easily!" The blond stated as he clenched one of his fists.

Laxus looked at Naruto's sharp and cold blue eyes, eyes that meant buisness. Eyes of a predictor, getting ready to take down, anyone or anything that crossed his path.

"Tch," Laxus looked annoyed, "I'm not going to waste my time on you..." he said as he turned around, "Your time is coming soon Naruto, I'll show you!" he mumbled as he walked away.

As Laxus walked away, he looked down at his right arm, his entire right arm was filled with golden scales, his finger nails had turned to claws and with a dark smirk he thought, " _Once I mastered that form... I'll defeat you Naruto..."_ as he continued leaving.

"I'll be ready, chicken-shit," The blond said with a dark grin.

Everyone just stayed silent, it would only be a matter of time before both blond's clashed. The question was: when and where would that be?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So waddya think? But anyways, as of May, 1, 2017 I came back and changed half of the chapter so yeah, but I hope you enjoyed this shit and like always, feel free to drop off feedback.**_


	20. The Beginning Of A Fight Between Blondes

**A/N: I will keep this author's note short, but anyways, day off from work today so I decided to update. I dunno how long this will be but I hope you enjoy this shit AND GO BACK AND RE-READ LAST CHAPTER COS I EDITED AND CHANGED THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER. Originally I was gonna do the battle of fairy tail arc in a tournament like style but I changed my mind so yeah, just a heads up so don't be confused this chapter!**

* * *

The Magnolia Harvest Festival was an annual Festival that took place every year in the city of Magnolia. It was a fun time of year for the city and the guild Fairy Tail. As the guild had a contest called the "Miss Beauty Pageant" to see which female of the guild was the most beautiful and whatnot, in fact, the contest was currently getting ready to start.

Naruto was sitting, not too far away from the stage, where the fairy tail contestants would be. As the blond stared at the empty stage he couldn't help but overhear Macao and Wakaba talk about a Dragon?

"I'm telling you man, there are rumors of a huge golden Dragon being spotted by Magnolia's forest," Macao told Wakaba.

"It could be true, lots of huge crators have been appearing all over the place," Wakaba told his friend before continuing, "I haven't checked it out myself, but I heard one third of the forest has been destroyed!" he said flabbergasted.

"Man, this is a problem," Macao couldn't help but sigh.

"Talk about it," Wakaba looked worried.

"Ha. Don't tell me ya little pussies are scared of a flying lizard?" Macao and Wakaba turned to Naruto who like always was smirking bloodlustedly.

"I-I mean wouldn't you?" Macao stuttered out.

"Hell fucking no, shitface, a flying mutant lizard is nothing to be scared of," The blond stated as he clenched his fist, "I'll crush any flying lizard easily. It would be like stomping on a maggot." he said happily as red chakra started leaking out of him, making Wakaba and Macao freeze.

"OI. YOU'RE GETTING WAY TOO EXCITED SO CALM DOWN NARUTO, YOUR CHAKRA IS LEAKING OUT OF YOU!" Macao yelled at the blond.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, YA OLD FOSSIL! WHO WOULDN'T GET EXCITED AT FIGHTING A FUCKING LIZARD, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'VE BEEN FIGHTING PURE WEAKLINGS!?" The blond yelled back as his red chakra started disappearing.

"NORMAL PEOPLE LIKE US!" Macao and Wakaba yelled at the same time.

"Normal people like you are just plain losers, do this world a favor and go step on a landmine and die!" The blond yelled as the Fairy Tail contest was just about to start.

* * *

The long awaited Miss Fairy Tail contest had finally started. Max Alors was the host of the conest as the contestants came on to the guild's stage, one by one.

The first contestant was Cana, who used her card magic to change into a swimsuit as many cheered her on and yelled how sexy she was.

The next to go on stage was Juvia who used her water magic and followed the same trend as Cana, she changed into her swimsuit.

Following her was the popular Mirajane, who trolled everyone by transforming her head into Happy's face, followed by Gajeel's head - breaking many hearts in the process. The only one who enjoyed that display was Happy, who giggled and laughed uncontrollably.

Erza was next after Mira and she used her equip magic to change into a gothic lolita outfit, gaining her lots of attention and loooove! Some even said she had already won the contest!

Levy walked the stage after, and while she didn't change clothes, she used her magic to make cool looking words appear behind her.

Second to last, was Bisca who grinned as she pulled out four coins, threw them up in the air as she summoned her rifle which she then used to shoot the four though the middle before she caught them.

"THAT IS SO HOT!" Alzack yelled with hearts in his eyes.

Last but not least, was the noobie Lucy Heartfilia who smiled as she said, "Hi, I'm Lucy and my spirits and I will be doing a cheerleading dance for you," she grinned.

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd cheered happily.

Just then at that very moment, everyone on stage turned to see Evergreen, another beautiful Fairy Tail mage who smirked as she spoke, "This contest is over because I am the winner," she smirked as she eyed Lucy up and down.

"Eh? Who are you?" Lucy asked the green haired beauty.

"Me? I am the very definition of a fairy, my beauty and power is unmatched by no female in this guild, I am the essence of what all men desire, therefore I Evergreen win this stupid contest," She replied with a patronizing smirk.

At that moment Makarov yelled, "Evergreen, what are you doing? Get off of the stage at once!" The old man snapped at her.

"Sorry old man, but I can't do that," The green haired fairy smirked at him.

"Laxus is nearby if she's here" Gray said as he turned to Natsu.

The pinkette only nodded.

"Ugh! Gimme a freakin break," Lucy stormed towards Evergreen and glared at her while snapping, "Go ruin someone else's parade, I really need this prize money!" The reason Lucy had joined the contest was for the contest money, so that she could pay her rent.

"LUCY! Don't look at her eyes," Gray shouted at Lucy, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" Evergreen said while she lifted up her glasses, her eyes glowed and seconds later Lucy's entire figure was turned into stone.

Everyone's eyes widened and Max yelled through the mic, " **EVERYONE, GET AWAY FROM HERE!"** The people didn't need to be told twice, they unleashed their inner "little bitch" side and got the fuck out of there.

Makarov walked forward, "What do you think you're doing? You're ruining the festival for everyone!" he snapped at the greenette.

"Haha, no, on the contrary, we are making it better," Everyone turned to see Bickslow standing on top of a table, he was laughing as he stuck his tongue out.

"Isn't that right, Laxus?" Suddenly Freed appeared besides Evergreen as Laxus appeared besides the Stone Turned Lucy.

"Oh yeah, we are totally making this boring contest quite fun," Laxus grinned excitedly.

"LAXUS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" Makarov only roared at his grandson.

"As you wish," Laxus said sarcastically, as the curtains in the stage opened up to reveal that every contestant had been turned into stone by Evergreen.

"SIS!" Elfman yelled, "Turn back Mirajane!" he roared in anger.

"Change back Bisca too!" Alzack yelled out.

"If you don't change Erza back as well, we will kick your ass!" Natsu roared as he glared at Laxus.

There was outrage amongst the Fairy Tail members towards Laxus and his crew as they yelled at him to change back their friend's to normal.

"Haha!" Laxus only laughed out-loud.

"Laxus, this isn't funny, turn them back now or else-" Makarov started speaking but was interrupted by our boy Laxus, "Or what, old man?" Laxus asked mockingly.

"Or else..." Makarov repeated but trailed off.

"Exactly, shut up useless old man," Laxus snapped at him before saying, "It's quite simple... I've always wanted to see who the strongest in Fairy Tail is...which is why these sluts have been turned into stone... In this contest or battle everyone here has three hours to defeat the Thunder Tribe and I or else your precious friend's will be destroyed!" Laxus yelled out like a maniac.

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare!" Makarov could only yell now.

Laxus turned to the Stoned Lucy and smirked, "Watch me!" as his entire right arm blazed up with yellow lightning as he got ready to punch her, but stopped when he heard Naruto.

"What a load of fucking bullshit," Naruto said as he stood on top of a table, "Contest to see who is the strongest? Everyone here knows I AM the Strongest, to put it simply I won your shitty contest before it even begun, but this isn't about the contest so cut the bullshit!" Naruto disappeared and quickly appeared to Laxus's side.

Without warning Naruto kicked Laxus who flew off the stage, rolled through the guild ground as he hit a wall, before crashing through it and finally out the guild.

"How dare you do that to Laxus, you'll pay for that!" Evergreen snapped as she was getting ready to attack Naruto as Freed yelled, "No, Evergreen, wait!"

"Shut up bitch, you annoy the fuck outta me," Naruto snapped as he appeared in front of her, he grabbed her by her face then he slammed her into the ground.

"Agggh!" Evergreen yelled in pain as the back of her head and back slammed into the ground, but the blond didn't stop there because he quickly started stomping on her face.

"Lets fuck up that beautiful face that you're so proud of!" He said with a gleeful grin as he continued to stomp on it, making the guild members freeze in fear. Even Freed who was a few feet away from Naruto, couldn't help but stay silent as he didn't want to be next to face Naruto's wrath.

"STOP! YOU'RE TAKING IT TOO FAR!" Makarov suddenly yelled at Naruto.

"Haha, yeah, Naruto, stop man, haha! You're really taking it too far, she's a female for crying out-loud, you don't have to be so brutal!" Bickslow laughed nervously.

Naruto stopped stomping on Evergreen's face, and yelled in rage, " **What the flying fuck?!** What does her being a woman have to do with anything, huh?! That's irrelvant and don't even preach to me about taking this shit too far because we wouldn't even be in this situation if you bitches hadn't tried pulling this shit off. What do you think this is? Some manga where we sit back and wait for you to finish whatever you're gonna do before we take action? Welcome to reality bitch!" The blond continued to say as he kicked Evergreen who flew towards Bickslow.

Bickslow quickly caught her but as he caught her he saw a paperbomb on Evergreen and he thought, " _When the fuck did he put this here?!"_ before the paperbomb exploded, causing a small explosion and, making Evergreen and Bickslow fly towards a guild wall, crashing into it before going on unconscious. Freed quickly just ran towards them to check up on them.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!" Makarov yelled as he turned to them.

"Don't be silly," Naruto said to him, "The paperbomb was a weak one, if I wanted them dead they would of been dead a long time ago," he stated, making Makarov sigh in relief.

"You're always taking everything too far man..." Macao suddenly said.

"We don't feel safe around you..." Jet and Droy added.

"You didn't have to do that to her..." Wakaba also added his too scents.

"They do have a point..." Gray nodded weakly.

"I KNOW RIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT THAT FAR!" Natsu yelled in rage as he glared at Naruto, "You didn't have to brutally kick Evergreen's face to a pulp! Y-You asshole!"

"You little fuckers...really... **are trying to piss me off..."** Naruto growled as he clenched his fists and glared at them, "You low IQ'd sissies really piss me the fuck off... Taking shit too far?! They took it too far by turning Lucy and the other contestants into stone and then threatening to kill them if you weaklings didn't defeat them. THAT'S TOO FAR! I'm merely protecting you little bitches by stopping this before it this gets out of-!"

Naruto stopped talking when Laxus appeared in the middle of the guild. He ignored everything that was going on and he spoke as he stared at Naruto who was still on the stage, "You're right Naruto, I don't care to find out who the strongest in this pathetic guild is... I simply just wanted to put the old man in a situation that would make him hand over the guild to me...but that doesn't matter now because for months now I've been training hard, I've been training so hard to control my form!"

"Form? What is he talking about?" There was whispering amongst the mages.

"THIS FORM!" Laxus yelled as lightning started bursting out of his body, he started getting larger and larger as golden scales started forming all over his body. Until at last flying above everyone was a completely formed Dragon. Laxus had turned into a Dragon covered in Golden Dragon Scales.

" **I AM THE GOLDEN DRAGON! WITH MY DRAGON FORM I AM UNSTOPPABLE! I AM THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD NOW! I WILL TAKE THIS GUILD BY FORCE BUT FIRST I WILL SHRED YOU UP, NARUTO! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME NOW!"** Laxus yelled with all his might.

"EVERYONE QUICK! GET OUT OF HERE!" Makarov yelled, as everyone started running out of Fairy Tail, except for Naruto who angrily looked at Dragon Laxus.

"How dare you look down on me?!" Naruto only growled as he prepared to fight Laxus. Dragon or not, he would beat the fucker to a bloody pulp, believe it.

 **Has Naruto Uzumaki met his match, or would Dragonized Laxus be defeated like all of Naruto's other foes? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. So waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Would of been longer but meh I got lazy so yeah I hope you enjoyed this shit xD by the way should I give other characters more screen time? Cos I feel like if I don't give them enough lol**

 **BUT YESSSS. I RECYCLED SOME MATERIAL FROM MY OTHER STORY LOL I KNOW SOME OF YOU CAUGHT ON TO IT BUT EH YOLO #whenyoutoolazytowrite.**

 **I didn't know which story I wanted to update, but I decided to update this one. Like many of the other Naruto crossovers are boring me to fucking death, like geez man, go change canon a bit, have Naruto fucking fuck up canon, shit, don't make him into a fucking pussy and shit lmao like I'm serious, my stories aren't perfect(yes they are) and they may bore you (of course they don't or you wouldn't be here) but at least they aren't as bad as some of the stories here.**

 **So yeah, I got the urge to update this shit cos most of the stories on here have been boring me lately. But yeah, I** **know this story isn't for everyone, cos, I know most of you like that "nice" Naruto who is sweet and gets the ladies or the ladies and he's perfect. He's op strong with that sweet attitude that makes all da ladies drop their panties! but damn yo if you gonna write a story like that change it up a bit.**

 **Lol yeah yeah some of you are probably thinking "you a hack writer you just made an oc and stuck Naruto's name" blah blah bullshit. I don't care kay?**

 **NOW REVIEW THIS SHIT BWAHAHAHA.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Next chapter ima rant about the alvarez arc.**

 **Bye bye**


	21. How Laxus Was Able To Turn Into A Dragon

**_How Laxus Gains The Ability To Turn Into A Dragon!_**

 _Laxus had a huge thorn on his side, and unfortunately for him that thorn was that rotten bastard Naruto Uzumaki. The self-proclaimed strongest man of Fairy Tail._

 _Laxus had tried to recruit him into his team but that blond haired fucked refused every single time, it pissed off Laxus, but since Naruto really didn't want to join him then he would destroy the blond_

 _It would be a problem for Laxus, the blonde haired Dragon Slayer was no fool, he knew when someone was better or stronger than him, whether he liked to admit it or not._

 _Naruto Uzumaki was stronger than him, far stronger._

 _Naruto was famous or "infamous" throughout the city, if not the country, everywhere Laxus went he heard the feats of the Rotten Fairy. How he defeated Eisenwald, How he destroyed a Demon of Zeref, how he killed that Wizard Saint Jose Porla and so forth._

 _The grandson of Fairy Tail's current master, had firsthand seen how brutal and ruthless Naruto was, especially if he was mad, Naruto rarely ever held back..._

 _The Rotten Fairy was the reason Laxus dared not do anything against Fairy Tail yet, though the Dreyar was getting impatient, The Magnolia Harvest Festival was just around the corner, and he wanted to make his move then, at this rate if he didn't find a way to get Naruto out the way or at least a way to beat him, then he wouldn't be able to take the guild for himself._

 _As luck would have it, the opportunity arose one day when Laxus was at local bar in Magnolia, the dragon slayer loved local bars, they were a great source of information gathering, drunk idiots would away come to bar and spout all sorts information, some useful and some not._

 _Laxus was quietly enjoyin a drink, at the far end of the bar when and masked old man with long hair walked up to the table he was sitting at and he sat across from him._

 _"Laxus-san," The old man smirked, the mask he was wearing stopped right above his upper lip so Laxus could see that smirk very well._

 _Laxus cocked an eyebrow, "What do you want, old man?" He asked bluntly._

 _The masked man continued to smirk, "My name is Zalty, and I've been watching you for a while now, you could say I know that you want to take Fairy Tail for yourself..." Zalty's smirk got even wider._

 _Laxus's eyes widened for a split second, but overall his facial expression remained stotic, "So what if I do? What's it to you old man?" It was Laxus's turn to smirk._

 _"Oh, it's nothing to me, quite frankly, I don't care much for that guild... but a certain member of that guild has peaked my interest," Zalty told the blond._

 _"Yeah, and I should care why?' Laxus rolled his eyes in annoyance._

 _"You should care because that person is Naruto Uzumaki..." Zalty said rather calmly, "I bet he's a thorn in your side, if you plan on taking Fairy Tail for yourself, he will be a force to be reckoned with, and in fact you will most likely lose to him, but that's where I come in... I can help you get the power to match him," Zalty told the blond haired dragon slayer._

 _At this point, Laxus didn't care if this stranger knew that he planned to take Fairy Tail, he was interested in what kind of power the old man would help him get!_

 _"Is that so? Power to rival him? What kind of power?" Laxus questioned Zalty._

 _Zalty pulled out a book and he handed it over to Laxus, "This is an ancient book about Dragons and Dragon Slayers, if you read the content inside, it tells you that Dragon Slayers can become Dragons one of two ways, the first way is to constantly use Dragon Slayer magic, and over time you'll slowly start turning into a Dragon, however, only first generation Dragon Slayers can turn into Dragon's this way... So tell me Laxus-san are you a first generation?" Zalty asked him._

 _The blond shook his head, "I had a Lacrima implanted in me," he told Zalty._

 _"Ah, I figured as much, you're a second generation dragon slayer then," Zalty smirked at him as he continued speaking, "The second way to turn into a dragon, is to kill a dragon which unlocks the ability for you to turn into a Dragon," he finished._

 _Laxus flipped through the book, "So what's the point of you telling me this if I can't become a Dragon?" He asked Zalty as he slammed the book shut._

 _"Oh but I can help you turn into a Dragon," Zalty grinned at him, "And I will if you want my help," he added._

 _Laxus stayed silent for a bit before asking, "What's the catch? You're going to help me only if I do something in return for you?" He continued to say._

 _Zalty shook his head, "There is a catch, the catch is you have to fight Naruto Uzumaki... I told you I'm interested in Naruto, I want to know the full extent of his power...How poweful is he? Does he have any limits or weaknesses? The only way I can find out this information is if I witness a fight in which he's pushed to the edge, if he's pushed to go all out...and I believe only the power of a Dragon can do this," Zalty grinned at the blond haired man._

 _"Heh, if that's the catch then I'm all for," Laxus smirked back at Zalty._

 _"I guessed as much," Zalty said as he got up, but as he got up he pulled out a map and he handed to Laxus who grabbed it, "Tomorrow meet me where the X is on the map at this time," was the only thing he said before walking away, leaving Laxus who went back to flipping through the book._

* * *

 _The next day Laxus met Zalty at the spot where Zalty wanted him to meet and to his suprise and shock, he met Zalty right in front of a pile of well set up bones, Dragon Bones that had been dug out._

 _"What is this?" Laxus couldn't help but say._

 _"A dead Dragon, only the bones have been left behind and lucky for you...these dragon bones may very well be the only dragon bones in existence," Zalty said with a grin._

 _"What do you plan on doing with the bones?"_

 _"It's simple, my magic is "time" magic...I can restore things to how they were before... I can reverse time on objects and time on dead things, unfortunately not on live human's yet," Zalty stated._

 _"So you're going to reverse the time on these Dragon bones until the dragon comes back to life for me to kill?" Laxus once again asked a question._

 _"Bingo, you catch on pretty quick so step back and let me do this," Zalty said with a grin as Laxus nodded while he took a couple steps back._

 _Zalty got on his knees in front of the dragon and then he slammed both of his palm's onto the ground while yelling, " **Restore!"** a magic circle then appeared around the Dragon Bones as it spun. _

_Laxus watched in awe as the bones started growing meat on them, followed by muscle followed by the Dragon Bones rapidly turning back into a live Dragon and before Laxus knew if a huge sized Dragon stood before him roaring loudly causing him to stumble backwards._

 _"Relax, there's no way you can take on a adult Dragon so I'm reversing time on the dragon until it's more of a baby," Zalty said with a grin._

 _Before Laxus knew it, in front of him stood a baby dragon that looked like Spyro The Dragon, the dragon was also a bit smaller than him and Zalty said, "Well then there you go: kill it."_

 ** _"Mama?"_** _The baby Dragon looked at Laxus in confusion._

 _"Haha, it thinks you're it's mother!" Zalty laughed as Laxus looked at the cute innocent Dragon._

 _" **Mama... Mama?"** The baby Dragon kept saying. _

_Laxus growled, "I'm not your mom, you stupid dragon, now die: **Lightning Arrow!"** Laxus pointed the palm of his hand at the baby Dragon as yellow lighting engulfed his entire right hand and arm, after a couple of seconds he released the lighting and a yellow arrow of lightning heading for the dragon, in the blink of an eye it pierced through the Dragon's neck and the baby Dragon dropped to the ground dead and headless as magic burst out of the baby dragon and towards Laxus who ended up absorbing it._

 _"Huh, I feel a lot more powerful," The blond said._

 _"That means it worked, if you read the book I left you yesterday, it says that you'll need to train a bit to fully turn into a Dragon, it won't be hard for a mage of your level," Zalty smirked as he began walking away, "Don't forget our deal: push Naruto Uzumaki to the edge.." He finally said as he disappeared._

 _Laxus looked at his fist and grinned to himself, "With this power I'll defeat you, Naruto!"_

 ** _To be cocontinued..._**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! So like, y'all know I did a poll, that's still in my profile, and the poll was about which Fairy Tail story y'all wanted me to update first and so far this story is winning and that fucking suprised me LOL. I thought Soldier of Fortune would of gotten the most votes. So I went back and reread this story and I got inspired to write it again! :) So I quickly wrote this chapter.**

 **It's MORE OF A FLASHBACK CHAPTER THAN ANYTHING. Last chapter I started the whole "Battle of Fairy Tail" arc which Naruto basically said: fuck this arcs plot and did the usual shit.**

 **Originally, I was not gonna do this chapter but I realize Laxus's whole becoming into a Dragon came outta nowhere, I didn't even hype it up or foreshadow it so I at least wanted to show you how he got the ability to turn into a Dragon and boom I wrote this chapter.**

 **Yes yes, I know, Dragons Slayers don't become Dragons by killing Dragons but by the constant use of Dragon Slayer magic that slowly turns them into a Dragon BUT THIS IS FANFICTION so I can add and change crap if I want to xD deal with it.**

 **The reason I powered up Laxus is simple and honestly not hard to figure it out. Naruto is op so he needs op or strong opponents to fight. Most people who do op Naruto stories in this section, either use OP OCs, bring characters from other manga/anime or they bring in Naruto characters like Sasuke/Madara etc, but I have decided to instead of doing all that, that I mostly want to stick to Fairy Tail Villains. So I'm juicing them up brah. It seems more natural to me anyways. Not every villain will be juiced up but only a handful - that's why I spared Jellal's life he will come back and stronger. So yeah just wanted to share that.**

 **Also yes I know Zalty/Ultear can only restore time on non organic objects but this shit is fanfiction so YOLO BABY! WOOT WOOT.**

 **OH BTW, i suck at large scale fights LOL like Dragon Laxus vs Naruto fight might not be good but I'll try to make it good for y'all :) so yeah.**

 **Follows, favorites and reviews appreciated very much. I hope y'all enjoyed and next chapter we get the real fight between Dragon Laxus and our boy Naruto Uzumaki :) suggestions and ideas are appreciated as well.**

 **Deuces**


	22. The Fox Rekts The Dragon!

Naruto looked up at the blue skies, the guild roof and ceiling that once laid over the guild were now gone, it had been destroyed by Laxus when he transformed into a giant golden dragon, that currently hovered above the guild, looking down at Naruto, who still stood on the guilds stage, he now looked at the Dragonized Laxus to see him about to shoot out a beam of lightning out of his mouth and towards Naruto!

In the blink of an eye, Naruto jumped up into the air, with force that caused cracks to form on the stage, and he suddenly appeared up in the sky, in front of Laxus's Dragon Face.

"You shit-eating pussy! You honestly have the audacity to try and take me down!? Know your fucking place!" The blond yelled in rage, as red chakra leaked out of his right arm, the red chakra coated his entire right arm, and before Laxus could manage to do anything, the Uzumaki swung his fist, and smashed it into the Gold Dragon's face. The impact caused a huge wave of wind to go throughout the city, as the force behind the punch, caused Laxus to crash into the city below, as he rolled and slid through the city, destroying many house and buildings, and even hurting people in the process.

Naruto watched as Laxus suddenly slowed down, the Golden Dragon had landed in the far end of the city, the Uzumaki watched as Laxus slowly got up, and then Naruto yelled, " **Fire Style: Grand Blazing Fire Ball Jutsu!"** A stream of fire shot out of Naruto's mouth, and the fire took on the shape of a massive fire ball, that headed towards Laxus at a fast pace.

The moment Laxus got up from the ground, he looked up to see a fire ball as big as him heading towards him, he was about to dodge, but it was too late, the fire ball crashed into him, and there was a loud explosion that caused him to stumble backwards a couple feet.

The hot fire burned him, but since he had hardened dragon scales, it didn't hurt him too badly. Laxus found himself grinning, and the people below him could see sharp pointy dragon teeth.

" **Hahaha!"** Laxus laughed darkly, " **Is that all you have Naruto?! You're weaker than I thought! Your little fire ball won't hurt me, you fucking idiot! My Dragon Scales protect me, haahahah!"** He continued laughing at Naruto.

Our favorite blond haired hero, by this point he was beyond mad. He was fucking pissed off! Laxus disrespected him in so many ways! Laxus dared fucking challenge him, he dared to act all high and mighty like he was above Naruto! He dared act like they were on the same level! He dared to laugh and mock the blond!

Most fucking Importantly!

Laxus called him a fucking weakling!

Yes, he had just called Naruto WEAK!

HELL FUCKING NO!

" **You...dare...call...me...weak?!"**

Laxus's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's voice from afar, it was demonic and dangerous , it was filled with wickedness and evil. He looked at Naruto who was still up in the sky, across the city. The blond looked extremely mad! And then, the blond started glowing red as red chakra burst out of him!

Laxus could not help but shake and tremble, as he felt the wickedness of Naruto's concentrated Chakra. The Golden Dragon, had felt the evilness of Naruto's chakra before, but not to this extent! He felt a immense amount of pressure as he continued watching the red chakra burst out of Naruto as the chakra slowly took on the shape of a giant fox, at first it looked liquified, but then it took on a solid looking form.

And now across from Dragonized Laxus, there was a giant crimson red fox cloak, with nine tails swinging violently throughout the city, destroying everything. This form was known as "Kyuubi Mode" in this mode Naruto's chakra took on the form of a giant red fox with black markings throughout the body, in this form Naruto hovered within the head of the fox-shaped chakra, from the head Naruto could control the giant chakra creature.

 **"J-Just what are y-you?!"** Laxus yelled out, as he found himself taking two feet backwards, crushing some buildings behind him.

Naruto ignored his question and he yelled, " **BOW BEFORE ME! Since you are the grandson of Makarov, I can overlook this, but you must bow before me. I am giving you mercy here, so bow now or face the consequences for disrespecting me! Do it NOW!"** Naruto roared loudly.

Laxus couldn't help but get mad himself, Naruto expected him to bow before him? Fuck that shít! Laxus yelled, " **I'm now bowing to you, so go fuck yourself!"**

 **"If that's your response, so be it!"** Naruto replied back, as his crimson chakra fox, got on all four, as it started running towards Laxus.

The Golden Dragon Laxus watched as the fox made of chakra prepared to run towards him, and he yelled, " **King Dragon's Lightning Roar!"** He quickly shot out a beam of lightning at the giant chakra fox.

The Giant Chakra Fox controlled by Naruto quickly zigged to the side, dodging the incoming beam of lightning, the chakra fox then zagged as Laxus shot out another beam of lightning, once again the attack didn't hit Naruto.

Laxus was about to shoot out another beam, and magic formed by his opened mouth, but in the blink of an eye Naruto's Nine Tailed Chakra Fox appeared in front of him, the chakra creature slammed it's left hand into his mouth, and he force it shut, causing a explosion inside Laxus's Dragon Mouth as the Kyuubi uppercut him with it's right fist.

A crack was heard as Laxus's entire dragon self flew up high into the fucking sky! As Laxus flew up his eyes widened as the Kyuubi appeared in front of him. Laxus stared at Naruto, who was hovering inside the chakra fox's head and he saw a wicked grin plastered on Naruto's face as the Kyuubi's right fist smashed into his stomach.

The Golden Dragon coughed out blood, as the pressure and power behind the punch caused him to go flying off once again! Laxus flew backwards fast and hard, before crashing into a couple mountains that were not too far off from Magnolia. He ended up destroying the mountains and everything around.

 **"Fuck!"** The Golden Dragon growled as he slowly got up, he looked forward to see the giant chakra foxoid creature slowly walking towards him with two feet, instead of all four. The Golden Dragon growled and yelled, " **Lightning King Dragon's Punch!"** As he flew forwards towards the creature that Naruto was controlling while he swung his left talon coated in yellow lightning at it.

The Chakra Fox quickly dodged the punch, and before Laxus realized it, the creature once again smashed its fist into his jaw! Laxus flew backwards before crashing into the ground on his back, looking up at the sky.

The Dragonized Laxus tried getting up, but he was too dizzy to do so, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't because the Nine Tailed Chakra Fox appeared above him and Naruto yelled from within it, " **Die, fucker, die!"** As the Foxoid creature repeatedly smashed fist after fist into the Golden Dragons face.

" **AGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Laxus roared out in pain while he continued to watched the giant chakra fox smash fist after fist into his jaw. Naruto who hovered inside the chakra creature grinned as he continued to yell, "Die!"

And then Laxus felt his jaw crack and he roared in agony, he felt his dragon jaw dislocate, and on top of that he ended up feeling his dragon teeth going down his which he had accidentally swallowed.

Naruto stopped and Laxus felt a slight relief wash over him, but it was soon replaced with fear as Naruto kicked him, Laxus rolled over and his back faced the sky! Laxus was about to speak but was unable to do so, he only felt as the Foxoid pressed his right foot down on his back, as it grabbed Laxus's Dragon Wings.

Laxus felt the Nine Tailed Fox pull his wings as he added more pressure to Laxus's back! Laxus found himself trying to move and he even screamed as he felt his wings being pulled! The Uzumaki was trying to yank off his wings!

" **Plsth stawpth!"** Laxus cried and spoke as best he could through his dislocated jaw, but Naruto only continued pulling back hard on his Dragon Wings!

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto roared as he heard the wings slowly tear off, "Remember! You! Are! Fucking! Below! Me! You brought this upon your fùcking self!" Naruto roared as the Kyuubi yanked hard.

Two very loud and painful tears were heard followed by Laxus screaming.

 **"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHH GOD!"** The Golden Dragon yelled as he felt Naruto pull out his Dragon Wings, which the blond then dropped into the ground as Laxus tried to crawl away. He was too weak to get up.

After crawling away for a minute, Laxus thought Naruto was done, but no, he heard the ground shake as the Foxoid creature walked towards the crawling Laxus, the Dreyar turned his head back to see the Kyuubi walking towards him,it held a blade made of lightning and Naruto yelled, "I'm not fucking done with you!"

Once again, Laxus roared in agony as he felt the giant lightning blade pierce the thigh of his right dragon foot, and then he felt the blond slice it off! Laxus only tried getting away once again, but the foxoid creature grabbed him by his left foot, and he sliced it right off - leaving Laxus without legs!

By this point, tears streamed down Laxus's eyes and Naruto ignored him, as he still felt really fucking angry! The blond made the Kyuubi swing his lightning blade two more times, and within seconds Laxus no longer had either arm!

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto then laughed, in a cold evil tone as The Dragonized Laxus roared. "Now it's time for the fucking finale! If you fucking survive this you're gonna wish you hadn't crossed my path and you're gonna wish you were fùcking dead!" Naruto yelled as once again Laxus felt Naruto grab him.

This time the Kyuubi grabbed Laxus by his fucking Dragon Tail! And before Laxus knew it Naruto was spinning him round and around by his fucking tail! He spinned him hard and he spinned him fast as Laxus yelled and screamed the whole time.

And then it happened!

Laxus's Dragon Tail ripped out of his dragon body as Naruto spinned him wildly, and Laxus ended up flying until he crashed in the middle of Magnolia.

"OH MY GOD!"

People of Magnolia yelled in surprise and in shock, and some even puked as they saw Laxus crashing in the middle of Magnolia! What they saw horrified them! The Dragonized Laxus had landed on his back in the middle of the city, his two legs had been sliced off, as well as both of his arms, he no longer had a tail and his face looked so fucked up, it was a face not even a mother could love bruh.

The ground shook, and everyone turned to see Naruto still inside the giant fox made of chakra, on the right hand of the fox creature, there was a rotating ball of chakra! The Kyuubi stood before Dragonized Laxus and Naruto yelled, " **Rasengan!"** As he smashed the giant rasengan into his stomach.

There was a loud explosion, and a huge sphere of chakra covered the Dragonized Laxus for a minute or so, and when the sphere of chakra was gone and so was the smoke from the explosion. Laxus no longer was a Dragon.

Laxus was back to his human form, which like his dragon form, also was missing arms and legs. The Dreyar perhaps would never be able to be a mage ever again, because Naruto had fucked him beyond repair.

The Nine Tailed Chakra Cloak was gone, and now Naruto stood in front of Laxus. He stared at Laxus before smirking slightly before walking away.

Fox: 1. Dragons: 0!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! It's been a long ass time since I update this shit and honestly. I'm fùcking suprised. I ended up updating it as I had no plans to do so since I pretty much ended up losing inspiration for this shit! BUT a friend of mines returned to fanfiction and they liked this story and well yeah. This . LOL! I wonder how you're gonna feel about this chapter bruh!**

 **So this chapter. Tell me what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it trash? Could it have been better? Leave me your thoughts!**

 **Yes! Naruto used Kurama Mode this chapter but I called it Kyuubi Mode and whatnot. This was more of a physical fight because if Naruto had used "Tailed Beast Bomb" this chapter would of lasted 500 words bruh. Hell, 2k words is short but let's be honest with an over powered Naruto these fights can't be 5k-10k words long bruh!**

 **Also Yes Laxus survived and he will live but he's pretty much fucked up for life lol. He won't be able to use magic or walk or even fuck his girl bruh. Damn. I'm an asshole.**

 **So yeah. Next chapter will be short too. It will be a aftermath chapter but yeah I will try updating it soon then off with the next arc!**

 **ideas and suggestions always appreciated!**

 **hope ya enjoyed it**


	23. He Needs To Be Stopped!

Makarov didn't know how long he had been crying, but all he knew was that within the last few days he had been crying a lot. Tears rolled down his eyes as he stared at his grandson Laxus.

"Oh, Laxus," Makarov said softly, as he continued to stare at his grandson laying inside the guilds infirmary. Laxus was laying in one of the beds in the room, he was bandaged all around. His legs had been chopped up to where his thighs were, and his arms sliced off where is biceps started. His jaw had been dislocated, and it had been healed back into place, but a lot of his teeth were missing, and he had a couple nasty scars left on his face.

Porlyusica had come as quick as possible the first day, she worked on him, and tried healing Laxus all night, at first she said he might not make it past the night, but he survived, and now a few days later he was more stable, he would make it.

Porlyusica had informed Makarov that Naruto had destroyed Laxus's "Magic Container" and the Dragon Lacrima that once laid inside the container. Laxus would never be able to use magic again. Naruto Uzumaki had done a good job at fucking up Laxus's life.

"That boy is pure evil," Porlyusica told Makarov one night, before she went to rest.

Ever since, those words repeated themselves in Makarov's mind. The old man sighed as he continued looking at Laxus, his grandson was sleeping, he had been unconscious since Naruto defeated him. The old man was trying to think, but he couldn't because the Thunder God Tribe was in the room.

They had been in the room since Laxus was brought into it, they refused to leave him for three days straight. They really loved his grandson. The trio had also been crying for three days, they even promised to avenge Laxus, and they were about to go fight Naruto, but Makarov stopped them. They would only be going to their death. Their crying and whispering wouldn't let him think straight.

So much had happened the last few days, soon after Laxus was brought into the guild's infirmary, the magic council's army had come to the guild. They wanted to arrest both Naruto and Laxus! Both Makarov would not allow it. There was no way he'd let his crippled grandson get arrested!

Naruto who was in the guild at the time, also refused to be arrested, and he even threatened to kill the entire army along with the members of the magic council if they didn't fuck off. His threat worked, and they fucked off.

Makarov had taken a small walk around the city, and a large portion of the city had been destroyed. Some portions had survived and they looked decent, but still a large part of the city had been destroyed. The fight between both beasts had destroyed the city, many were hurt, injured and some even died...

The guild members had no time to dwell much on what had happened to Laxus, there was some small talk, and some even talked about Naruto, but none of them spoke to Naruto - they were keeping themselves and their thoughts busy by going all around the city and helping the masses, transferring the masses to other cities, or clearlying the streets for others to pass. It was a lot of work.

A day later, after convincing the Thunder God Tribe to go wash up, eat, and rest up. Makarov was finally alone in the room with Laxus. His grandson was still sleeping, so it was just Makarov and his thoughts alone.

The old man wished Mavis appeared before him, and spoke to him, but she hadn't. This only made him sigh even more.

"I don't know what to do..." The Master said as he looked into the ground, "This is my fault..all my fault, Laxus... I'm sorry..." Makarov clenched his fists. "If only... if only I had kicked Naruto out a long time ago...maybe this wouldn't have happened?" He continued to speak as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Makarov knew that like Naruto, Laxus was in the wrong, too! Makarov would not deny it. Laxus was one of the reasons the city got destroyed, and because of Laxus the females of Fairy Tail ended up turned into stone, though thankfully Evergreen had turned them back to normal, but the Thunder God Tribe had told Master Makarov everything! Laxus wanted to take over Fairy Tail...and if it meant the death of some of the guild members, than so be it.

But like always, Naruto fucked up someone's plan - in this case life as well. Makarov didn't know what would of happened if Naruto wasn't in the guild. Would Laxus have taken over Fairy Tail? Would some of his children have end up dying if that happen? The more he thought about it the more Makarov sighed.

Still, what Naruto did was not the Fairy Tail way!

It was wretched, disgusting, and just plain evil!

Naruto had crossed a line, no - the blond haired boy had crossed the lines many time. Makarov had let him slide many times, because Makarov still saw the good in Naruto -he still saw that young, energetic, kind boy.

Or so he thought, maybe the old man was fucking delusional.

Makarov needed to face reality! That Naruto no longer existed, the lines had been blurred a long time ago. Sometimes you place your delusions and ideals on someone and that makes you blind, but with what Naruto had done to Laxus. That was the last straw. Naruto was a monster. There was no kind, young boy underneath the rage-filled, crazy ass blond.

Makarov had hoped Naruto would change his ways, but he had gotten worse and worse, and if something wasn't done about it, that boy would end up doing something much much worse than what he did to Laxus.

No doubt about it!

Naruto had gotten away with a lot of things, because many feared him! His guild mates, feared him, the magic council feared him, the masses feared him, and even Makarov feared him!

The Fairy Tail's Master growled!

"How could I have been so foolish?"

"How could I have let this happen?!"

"HOW?!"

Makarov yelled to himself, as he thought about it! At the end of the day, Naruto was just a bully with an oversized ego! Many times, Naruto had verbally bullied Makarov's children... and Makarov had let it slide!

"I'm...so...sorry..." Makarov couldn't help but say.

He had let Naruto day such nasty and vile things to his children, he had let it slide, he had let the blond threaten his children! Makarov had heard it before, some of the people in the guild didn't even feel safe in the guild because of Naruto.

"I let you all down... a guild is supposed to be a place of warmth, friendship, a place to call a home..a place of family, and yet... Naruto didn't make it feel that way.." Makarov whispered as more tears rolled down his cheeks!

Yeah, enough was fucking enough!

This was the last straw!

Things could not keep going on this way!

Someone had to stop Naruto Uzumaki once and for all! Master Makarov blamed himself, so as Master of Fairy Tail he would do it! It was time to pull his shit together, and it was time for the old man to stand up and stop that monster!

Makarov with clenched fists, determination in his eyes, and rage in his voice, spoke with such passion, "I will stop that boy myself!"

Uh oh!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. Like I said last chapter. Dis chapter was gonna be short. I was originally going to update it sooner since it was so short and well a chapter like this doesn't take that long to complete anyways, but I had to think about what to do this chapter and the next few chapters to come bruh.**

 **I thought about if I wanna go through with what's gonna go down bruh but yeah I more or less made up my mind.**

 **So YEAH WHILE THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I HOPE YALL ENJOYED! LOL ENUFF IS ENUFF. OUR BOI MAKARAV IS MAD LOL**

 **Yeah, dis can't be good LOL.o**

 **Now again, I wanna talk about a FEW THINGS SO KEEP READING BROS!**

 **Okay, this chapter was a Makarov chapter - I've done a couple of these for this story before, and they pretty much consist of Makarov's thoughts and whatnot - like this chapter! So again, we got Makarov's thoughts this chapter and he's finally had enough so again this can't be good! We shall see what will happen next ;)**

 **Second, In case of you forgot! THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE THE SEVEN YEAR TIME SKIP! So all the characters have the age they have after the "Seven Year Time Skip" so yeah!**

 **Third, some one asked me about pairing and I'm pretty sure I covered this already but if I didn't: I DO NOT THINK THERE WILL BE ROMANCE IN THIS STORY! So if you're here because you think Naruto will fall in love and change his ways for his loved one and all will be fine and dandy yeah bruh that ain't gonna happen for this story, but even if there was romance it would be Naruto and one other chick not a harem not a double pairing just plain o traditional 1 on 1 and yeah. But keep in mind the chances of romance in this story are like 1-2% m8 so yeah if ur looking for romance you may wanna look in the other stories out there.**

 **Fourth, thank you for the follow, favorites and reviews! I appreciate them all! I expected last chapter to get like 5 reviews but overall I got more than expected so thank you! One other thing I have noticed that I lose followers and favorites, but I gain so some so in the end the amount stays the same, for those of you who decide to unfollow or unfavorite, before you do i would like to know why.**

 **Postive "I love this chapter! You rock!" Kinda reviews are good for motivating a writer I'll admit, but I feel like reviews telling the reader why you decided to stop the story helps a reader improve on any mistakes and whatnot. So I would appreciate it if you told me why you're dropped it. If you don't want to review that's fine my pm always open bruh.**

 **HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONG SO ILL STOP NOW!**

 **But like always. Don't forget to give me your thoughts on the chapter! Follows and favorites appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you didn't. Feel free to tell me why!**

 **Have a good Monday!**

 **Deuces**


	24. Naruto Vs Makarov

Naruto waited patiently, or as patiently as he could. You see, Makarov wanted to have a talk, and he asked the blond to meet him, in the middle of the forest, a mile or so away from Magnolia, so here he was, in the middle of a open field, surrounded by trees.

The blond waited for a couple minutes more, until at last Master Makarov arrived to the field, the Uzumaki watched as he slowly walked towards him, and as he got closer and closer, the blond could see a troubled look on the old man's face.

"So, what do you want? I have shit to do, make it quick," The blond said in irritation, as Makarov now stood a good three feet away.

"..." Makarov didn't speak, so Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the older man's response. Any day now, Makarov!

After, a minute or so of silence, Fairy Tail's Master began speaking, "Naruto..." He spoke as calmly as he could, "You're sick...you need help... Let me turn you in...let me help you get better..."

"The fuck you say?!" Naruto glared at the old man, "I am NOT sick! I'm perfectly healthy. What kind of bullshit is that?! You wanted to meet me here, to tell me this?!" The blond snapped.

"No," Makarov shook his head, "I came here to stop you, to stop this path you're taking..."

Naruto once again glared at him, "Oh? Stop me? How do you tend to do that?!" Was the old man challenging the great and amazing him?

"If you don't want turn yourself in willingly, I'll have no choice but to fight and defeat you here and now, boy," The old man said in a serious tone, "What you did was unforgivable...up to now, you've done unforgivable things after unforgivable things...you need to stop, and since everyone else is too scared to do it... I'll do it myself," The old man finished saying.

Naruto growled, his blue eyes flashed crimson, "Is this about your bitch ass grandson Laxus? I should of killed that sissy," the blond stated.

"It would of been more merciful on your part." Makarov somewhat agreed, "What you did to him is unforgivable... You...you ruined his life...you... You're a monster," He managed to say.

"A monster?! No, I merly just do what you pussies don't have the balls to do! I've saved the guild over and over, and this is how you want to pay me back?! Laxus challenged me to a fucking fight - I gave him the option of quitting before it was too late, you damn well heard! What happened to Laxus is NOT my fault - he's facing the consequences for daring to challenge his SUPERIOR!" The blond spit out fact after fact.

Makarov could feel the tension rising in the air, he could see Naruto's blue eyes flashing crimson red as he yelled at him. Yeah, the blond was starting to get very mad.

"Do you not know the meaning of the word "Mercy"?" Makarov growled back at the blond, "You could of easily defeated Laxus without hurting him to this extent, and you know that!" The old man roared at the blond.

"Show mercy? Showing mercy is for fucking weaklings!" The blond stated, "Do I look like a weaking to you, old man?!" He continued to say.

"As a matter of fact, you do," Makarov could only say.

The power in the air rocketted, and Makarov could see that Naruto's eyes were no longer flashing between crimson and blue, but were in fact now crimson red. Yeah, he gone and did it! He had pissed off the blond!

"Watch your mouth..." The blond growled lightly.

"Or else?" Makarov taunted him.

Naruto ignored his remark and said, "I've had enough of this shit, old man... If you came here to kick me outta the guild, get it over with and tell me, so I can be on my way." He finished saying.

Makarov shook his head, "That would be the easy thing to do, but if I kick you from the guild... You'll just go out there and cause a lot of pain and destruction... I'm responsible for you... So like I said, I'm here to stop you once and for all," the old man smiled sadly, as magical power in the air rose.

Naruto growled once again, "You really want to do this?! Fuck off. You dare challenge me... And you won't like the fucking consequences!" He yelled out.

"It's too late, Naruto.." Was the only thing Makarov said, as he started to preform a spell, but before he could even cast it. Naruto appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye.

The blond quickly grabbed Makarov by his fragile neck, and he lifted the old man until they were face to face, "So that's how it's gonna be? Well fuck you!" The blond was about to crush his neck, but in the blink of an eye Makarov placed his index finger on Naruto's chest.

" **Light Bullet!"** A bullet made of light magic shot out of his index finger.

The blond quickly shifted his body, causing the light bullet to pierce his shoulder, and exit out his back, as Makarov kicked the blond's chest with great force. The blond found himself letting go of Makarov as he rocketted backwards. He crashed into a tree and as he did he heard Makarov yell, " **Fire Make: Fire Ball!"**

The blond saw a large fire ball heading right towards him, and he yelled, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** he did a set of hand signs as a dragon made of water appeared, the water dragon crashed into the giant fire ball, causing mist and smoke to cover the area around the blond.

As Naruto looked through the mist, he saw a large fist heading right towards him, and he realized Makarov was using his "Titan Magic" to enlarge his arm. Before the giant fist could collide into Naruto's entire body, the blond jumped, as the fist collided with the tree behind him. The blond landed on Makarov's hand, and he ran on top of the large arm, and towards Makarov.

 **"Rasengan!"** The blond yelled, as he appeared before Makarov, he smashed his Rasengan into Makarov's face - only to notice that it wasn't really Makarov, but a clone made of mud. Still though, the blond's attack caused a explosion that shook the area.

Suddenly, from behind him" Naruto heard Makarov, he quickly turned around and he noticed Makarov making all sorts of weird hand moments before yelling, " **Rain of Light!"** The blond watched as a magic circle appeared in front of the old man as countless beams of light magic headed towards the blond.

 **"Explosive Style: Grand Explosive Wave!"** The blond swung his right arm, causing a large wave of explosions to head towards Makarov.

"Holy Mavis!" Makarov said, as a huge wave of exploding fire headed right towards him. He quickly yelled, " **Earth Make: Mud Shield!"** a large sphere of mud quickly formed around Makarov, to protect him from the incoming wave of explosions. The ground shook, and Makarov saw cracks forming on the mud shield, and before he knew it the shield cracked completely.

Makarov looked around to see the wave of explosions gone, but as he looked around, to his shock - everything that was behind him had been destroyed as far as his eyes could see, he turned to stare at Naruto, who was walking towards him.

"Is that all? You sack of shit!" The blond yelled as he continued walking, "I've countered everything you've thrown at me! You want to stop me? But you're pathetic... Come on, throw everything you have at me - I'll counter it all I'm hardly even trying now!" The blond said arrogantly, as his entire body was engulfed by crimson chakra, every step Naruto took, made the ground underneath him crack.

"Naruto... I really wish this could of been different, I truly do..." Makarov could only say.

"Shut up, and just fight me!" The blond didn't want to hear his bullshit.

" **Giant Wrath!"** Makarov then yelled, as his entire body was engulfed by light magic. Once again, the intensity in the air rose, and Makarov walked towards Naruto as well. Like Naruto, with every step Makarov took, the ground underneath him cracked.

At last, both stopped until they were three feet away from each-other. Makarov looked at Naruto and spoke, "It's still not too late...back down, let me him you..." He said calmly.

"Fuck you!" The blond roared, as he swung his fist.

Makarov saw this and he too swung his right fist. Naruto's chakra engulfed fist collided with Makarov's own light magic engulfed fist. There was a loud explosion, that made both of them rocket backwards, as the ground all around them cracked.

Naruto stopped himself from flying backwards, and then he charged forward! In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Makarov! The blond quickly cocked back his fist, and then he swung! Makarov tried dodging, but the blond was too quick!

Makarov felt his neck snap, as the blond punched his jaw with great brute force, and the old man would of flown backwards, but before he could the blond grabbed him by his face!

"FUCK YOU!" The blond yelled again in full rage, as he slammed Makarov into the ground, the old man roared in pain as the back of his head slammed into the ground. He felt his back crack at the force behind the slam, and before he could even do anything, Naruto kicked him.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" The blond could only yell, as he brutally kicked the old man on the ground. He continued kicking Makarov, until he got bored of it. That's when Naruto kicked as hard as he could.

Makarov heard ANOTHER crack as Naruto's foot smashed into his head, and next thing he knew, he was flying up into the air, but as he flew up, the blond appeared above him.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled, and Makarov felt the blond grab him by the back of his head.

Next thing he knew, both of them were crashing down into the ground with great force, and before Makarov knew it his entire face crashed into the ground below. There was a loud crack, and Makarov felt his entire body go numb...

This was the end, and he knew it.

Makarov felt Naruto above him, but the blond did nothing as he took a few steps back. The old man felt darkness start to overtake him, but he knew this wouldn't be enough... He had one final last thing he needed to do, he needed Naruto to wake the fuck up... He needed Naruto to change his ways, he needed Naruto to kill him.

The old man slowly got up, much to Naruto's surprise, but the blond did nothing, it's not like the old man could do anything at this point...

"Naruto...you have great powers...you have potiental...but your anger and rage prevents you from doing great things..." Makarov said as he stood up, "You know, I've always loved you...even when I didn't agree with everything you did...even now, after what you did to Laxus...part of me still loves you...and you know what? I'm angry, but I still forgive you..." Makarov tried his best to smile.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What are you trying to say?!"

Makarov didn't say anything, and he merly whispered, "It is time..."

Naruto couldn't help but take a couple steps back as the magical power in the air sky rocketted once more, he saw Makarov do a weird shape with his hand, and he realized that the spell Makarov was about to preform was Fairy Law.

"Shit!" The blond managed to say, he could feel the threatening power behind Fairy Law. As a orb of light magic appeared in between Makarov's hands.

" **FAIRY -"** Makarov began to yell but didn't finish.

Before Makarov could finish casting the spell, Naruto used his chakra to form lightning on his right hand, and without warning he yelled, " **Chidori!"**

The light dissipated as Naruto stood in front of Makarov, the old man coughed out blood and saliva, as Naruto stood there... His hand had completely pierced his chest, and it had exited out Makarov's back... Naruto was about to pull his hand away, but before he could Makarov grabbed it with both of his hands, preventing him from doing so.

"Look...look at what your rage and anger caused you to do... you killed an innocent old man, you killed me...your gramps... Did you not love me Naruto? Did you not kill Jose and destroy his guild because they hurt me...? You...you look at what you've done..." Makarov managed to say.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I-I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Don't let your anger and rage take control of you, Naruto..." Makarov continued saying, and at last he could only say, "I forgive you.." And then he died.

Naruto pulled away, his anger and rage were gone, and it was then and there. That he realized what he had done. He had killed the person he loved the most.

Uh oh...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: So yeh. Makarov died, and he ain't comin back. You mad bro? Real talk, this shit was gonna happen sooner or later. Cuz character development. Makarov's death will be used to have Naruto go through character development. Yeah some of you have been telling me they wanted character development so yeah. Makarov's death is on you LOL!**

 **If y'all go back and re-read the story - this was hinted. With every chapter Naruto got angerier and angrier and more brutal, he hurt peeps and he went overboard, and it was hinted that eventually he'd end up killing someone if he didn't put himself in check, and his rage and hatred/anger causes him to kill Makarov - and it was hinted that he was close to the old man!**

 **Makarov realized he wouldn't be able to defeat Naruto, so he realized the only way to MAYBE change Naruto was if Naruto killed him... His last words were " dont let your rage and anger control you" because up to now his anger and rage have causes trouble.**

 **So yeah. I think it was decently executed. Your thoughts?**

 **Gotta go. So yyeh. Hope y'all enjoyed.**


End file.
